CUANDO EL PASADO TE PERSIGUE
by gryreinadecorazones
Summary: CAP 17! Volví con algo de acción! Una batalla con vampiros, besos, caricias, y se descubre quien fue el asesino de Alex... Te lo vas a perder? Dejen reviews!
1. INTRODUCCION

_HOLA! BUENO ESTO ES ALGO QUE ME SURGIO UN DIA VIENDO UNA PELI DE NICOLAGE CAGE... ¿QUE TIENE QUE VER? PUES EN VERDAD NO SE COMO LO RELACIONE CON EL MUNDO DE HP, PERO ESTO ES LO QUE ME SALIO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..._

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

No sabía exactamente que hora era, solo que debía ser muy temprano, porque aún no amanecía y en la estación no había casi gente... solo un par de vendedores de "El Profeta".

Él viento era muy helado, tanto que su nariz y sus mejillas estaban completamente colorados por el frío. Y su cabello castaño era azotado por el viento. Los vendedores pasaron muy abrigados y temblando. Pero a Hermione no parecía importarle demasiado el clima de ese lugar, puesto que a pesar del frío no llevaba mucha ropa, unos jeans muy gastados y algo rotos junto a una fina polera de color gris eran su único abrigo, y unos guantes que tenían los dedos cortados, mostrando los finos y largos dedos de Hermione, que le daban un aspecto bastante rebelde.

Estaba tan cansada, los últimos días no había podido dormir, estaba feliz, porque volvería de donde nunca se debería haber ido, pero por otro lado sentía miedo... ella ya no era la de antes, la vida no había sido nada amable con ella.

¿Y si ellos también habían cambiado, después de todo ya habían pasado cinco años desde que había dejado Hogwarts. Si, quizás ellos habían cambiado, pero estaba segura de que en el fondo aún eran los mismos chicos con que ella había pasado los mejores años de su vida.

Miró el reloj, eran las cuatro y media. Aún quedaba mucho tiempo, solo que no había podido aguantar la ansiedad en su casa. Además no veía las horas de salir de allí, esa casa, esas calles, esa ciudad... le traía recuerdos que intentaba olvidar. Solo la aliviaba el hecho de saber que pronto estaría lejos de allí, con la esperanza de que esos fantasmas la dejasen en paz una vez por todas.

¡Por Dios, que no sabía como había llegado a ese extremo! Si tan solo se hubiera quedado cerca de ellos, estaba segura que ahora no estaría en esa situación, huyendo de esa ciudad. Se había ido de noche, escondiéndose para asegurarse que nadie la siguiera, ya no podía arriesgarse, mucho menos después de lo ocurrido la semana pasada.

Se removió inquieta en su asiento. Le estaba doliendo la espalda, ese maldito dolor que la seguía a todos lados, como para recordarle de donde había venido. Dejó a un lado su mochila, lo único que tría como equipaje, y se puso de pie. Dio unos cuantos pasos a modo de estirar un poco las piernas. En verdad que las cosas habían cambiado... decidió comprar una edición del diario "El Profeta". Lo hojeó distraídamente. Solo un titular le llamó la atención:

"_EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA HA INFORMADO QUE SE ENCUNTRA SOBRE LOS PASOS DE UN SUPUESTO ESPÍA, EL CUAL HABRÍA ESTADO ROBANDO INFORMACIÓN CLASIFICADA"_

Hermione suspiró algo nerviosa, sabía que ese titular era falso, no estaban ni cerca de quien había sido el culpable. Pero aún así se sentía intranquila. Solo querían simular que la situación estaba bajo control, para no alarmar a la gente... ja... como siempre lo hacían, probablemente inculparán a algún inocente para ocultar sus faltas... pero en fin, a ella ya no le importaba... solo quería salir de ese lugar, se empezaba a sentir ahogada.

Se podía sentir a lo lejos una locomotora avanzar hacia la estación, volvió a mirar la hora, ya casi eran las seis, ese debía ser su tren.

Volvió a tomar su mochila, y miró por última vez hacia atrás. Suspiro amargamente... por fin saldría de ese maldito lugar, por fin... sabía que en otra situación la antigua Hermione hubiera llorado, pero ese ya no era su caso... los años habían pasado, y no en vano, si algo habían hecho esos años eran haber endurecido su carácter, ya no era la dulce Herm... y eso era lo que mas la asustaba¿Qué pasaría si ellos, quienes habían sido sus amigos se dieran cuenta de lo que en verdad había pasado? No podía permitir que eso suceda... no entenderían... y fue allí que juro antes de subir al tren, que pasará lo que pasará ellos nunca se enterarían.

Miró su mano, un anillo de plata en la mano izquierda con una gran piedra de jade relucía majestuoso. Eso era lo único que la seguía atando a su pasado, ese pasado que quería olvidar, por el que ahora huía en busca de una mejor vida. Lo observó por unos momentos, luego a la estación casi vacía, nadie tomaba el tren a esas horas. Ya nada le quedaba en ese lugar, nada que realmente valiera la pena, se sacó el anillo y lo depósito en el mismo banco en que segundos antes había estado sentada, sobre el periódico que había leído. Y ahora sin mirar atrás subió al tren, segura de que lo que vendría sería mucho mejor de lo que dejaba en aquel lugar. O al menos eso creía ella.

* * *

_BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS! PARA SABER SI CONTINUO SUBIENDO LA HISTORIA... SOLO DEBEN APRETAR GO!_

_BESOS GRY _


	2. EL REGRESO

_HOLA! BUENO ME ALEFRO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO AQUI VA EL PRIMER CAP. SOLO ES PARA IRLOS METIENDO EN LA HISTORIA... PRONTO EMPEZARAN A PASAR COSAS REALMENTE EXTRAÑAS POR LA CABEZA DE HERM...SOLO HAY QUE DEJAR QUE EL TIEMPO HAGA LO SUYO...

* * *

_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: EL REGRESO**

Llevaba horas de viaje, y sentía que la espalda la estaba matando, ya no sabía que posición tomar en su asiento. Por lo que decidió quedarse tal cual estaba, ya que no sentía ánimos de abandonar su compartimiento. Miró por la ventana, el paisaje había cambiado mucho desde que habían salido de la estación. El solitario paisaje nevado de Bulgaria había dado paso a unos hermosos bosques donde ya casi no quedaban rastros del invierno. Por lo que le empezó a hacer calor con la ropa que llevaba. Tomo su mochila y se dirigió al baño. Allí se cambió su polera por una camisa blanca muy ajustada, de la cual abrocho solo algunos botones dejando sus faldas a fuera, decidió quedarse con su jeans y sus guantes, se ató la polera a su cintura y volvió a su compartimiento, ya casi llegaban.

Suspiró aliviada, el carro con comida paso por segunda vez, pero Hermione seguía sin apetito, se paso una mano por su abundante cabellera castaña despeinándose distraídamente. Aunque su cabello seguía siendo ondulado, se encontraba muy diferente a como lo lucía cuando aún iba a Hogwarts, ahora lo podía dominar fácilmente. Tenía el cabello casi hasta la cintura, y lo llevaba hacia un costado, algunas mechitas más claras que el resto de su pelo relucían bajo los rayos de sol que se filtraban por a ventana del tren. Serró los ojos por el cansancio, por lo que ella creyó unos segundos, pero al parecer debieron ser más, porque se despertó cuando el tren se detuvo.

Miró su reloj, ya casi era medio día, tomó su mochila y la recargó sobre uno de sus hombros. Por fin el día que ella tanto había añorado desde que se fue había llegado. Pronto estaría con ellos, y todo quedaría atrás.

Instintivamente miró su mano izquierda, su dedo anular ahora lucía desnudo, solo una pequeña marca demostraba que había tenido un anillo. Ahora se sentía más segura, ahora podía estar tranquila, ya estaba en casa.

Descendió del tren, nadie la guardaba, era obvio, nadie sabía que ella regresaría, solo su ex profesora McGonagall, que había asumido el cargo de directora del colegio, cuando Dumbledore falleció.

Camino unos cuantos metros, y allí fue cuando lo vio. Entre la espesa vegetación del lugar un imponente castillo se erguía imponente, los rayos del sol iluminaban sus torres más altas, mientras cubrían de oro las paredes. Un hermoso lago de cristalina agua a un costado, y más atrás el bosque prohibido.

Respiro profundo, y un inconfundible olor a hierba fresca la envolvió. Se dirigió resuelta a la entrada, y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente cuando Hermione se paro frente a ellas. Camino por un largo pasillo, y a medida que avanzaba los recuerdos la fueron invadiendo, sabía que ahí se podría mostrar tal cual era, dejar de estar a la defensiva, solo que no sabía si sería capaz.

Dobló a la derecha. Conocía a la perfección ese castillo, cada rincón, pasadizo o aula lo había conocido con ellos. Hace un año atrás se había enterado que habían entrado como profesores al colegio. Harry como profesor de artes oscuras, mientras al igual que Ron trabajaban como aurores en el ministerio. Y el pelirrojo como profesor de pociones, sí, quien lo diría el chico que decía que más odiaba esa asignatura ahora impartía esa clase. A pesar de no haber estado en contacto con ellos durante todo este tiempo ella siempre se había mantenido informada de lo que a ellos les pasaba.

Si, en verdad que el tiempo cambiaba las cosas. Ellos habían tomado ese empleo no solo por que eran muy capaces, y disfrutaban de sus clases, sino que también le servían como fachada para tapar sus trabajos como aurores, ambos estaban en los más altos rangos.

Entró en la última habitación de la izquierda. La directora McGonagall ya la estaba esperando.

- ¡Me alegro que estés aquí¡Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos! – la saludo cordialmente su antigua profesora.

- Yo también me alegro de estar de regreso – confesó con una sonrisa Hermione, solo que ya no sonreía como antes, un velo de tristeza cubría su bello rostro.

McGonagall estaba muy impresionada con el cambio que había tenido Hermione, pero no mencionó nada al respecto, solo le informo la situación del colegio.

- Mira querida, desde que asumí como directora por aquí han pasado varios profesores de transformaciones. Pero nadie tan apto como tú. Espero que te incorpores rápidamente al plantel de profesores – y continúo – como me avisaste muy sobre la hora de tu llegada no he tenido tiempo de informarle a los otros profesores de tu llegada – se disculpo.

- No se preocupe, apenas dejé mis cosas en mi habitación estaré lista para mi primera clase – en verdad que quería despejarse un poco y dejar de pensar, y que mejor que empezar con sus clases.

- No se si estarás enterada, pero tus amigos Harry y Ron también son profesores ahora Hermione.

- Sí, no se preocupe, estoy al tanto. No he hablado con ellos desde que me fui, realmente los extrañe mucho – dio con algo de melancolía en su voz.

- Ellos también a ti, si haces el favor de dirigirte a los jardines del colegio mientras termino con los últimos detalles de tu cuarto -

- No hay problema – contestó Hermione tomando su mochila.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó sorprendida la directora al observar el escaso equipaje de la chica.

- Es lo justo y necesario, no necesito más – dio como respuesta, a decir verdad había querido llevar lo menos posible no quería tener nada que le recordará su vida anterior.

Y la directora desapareció del aula. Unos segundos después Hermione también abandono aquella habitación para dirigirse a los jardines del colegio.

El calor aumentaba, por lo que decidió recogerse el pelo en una alta cola de caballo, dejando caer despreocupadamente unos mechones sobre su rostro. Estaba muy concentrada viendo el lago cuando una voz conocida la llamó desde atrás:

- ¿Hermione? – una voz masculina preguntaba algo indeciso.

Ella se volteo inmediatamente, y dos pares de ojos, unos azules como el cielo, y otros verdes como esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada asombrados.

* * *

MONIK: gracias por el review! se que por ahora no hay grandes novedades pero en el prox cap se empezaran a enterar de muchas cosas... no olvides tu review! 

THE CRAZY DARK: gracias por haber leido mi otro fic... pues ya ves nada tienen en comun... son totalmente distintos y eso que los escribo a todos a la vez... y bueno pues... a mi tb me gusta este tipo de Hermione... que no sea tan predecible y demuestre que las mujeres tb tenemos nuestro lado oscuro! jeje...no te olvides de dejar tu review

no se olviden de sus reviews! poco a poco si saben descurir los pequeños detalles podrán saber mas sobre los secretos de la protagonista...

besos! no se olviden de su reviews!GRY


	3. EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

HOLA! ME ALEGRO QUE ES HAYA GUSTADO... PUES EN ESTE CAP YA SE LES EMPIEZA A CONTAR COMO FUE QUE HERMIONE EMPEZÓ A CAMBIAR... ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO...

**Abajo respondo reviews!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: EL COMIENZO DEL FIN**

Y pensar que todo había comenzado poco tiempo después de salir de Hogwarts...

A pesar del consejo de sus padres y de algunos conocidos de Francia, ella se había empecinado en creerle a él... sabía que no era un santo, pero algo le decía que la amaba realmente... y eso la hacía sentir importante. Quizás fue la sensación de sentirse un poco sola estando tan lejos... o la necesidad de sentirse importante para alguien lo que la empujo a tener esa relación.

Empezó a dejar de ver a los pocos amigos que había hecho en tan corto tiempo... y cada vez se hacía mas dependiente de él... sí, quién diría que ella, la que nunca dejaba que le lleven la contra ahora no sería capaz de decidir nada por si misma. Fue por esa misma razón que dejó de cartearse con Harry y Ron, no porque él se lo prohibiera, sino porque el mundo para ella empezó a girar alrededor de él, de Alex la primera persona que se interesaba en ella como mujer, el primer hombre de su vida... su primer y único amor.

Llevaban un año de noviazgo cuando de pronto todo comenzó a cambiar. Él cada vez llegaba más tarde. Eso no la preocupo mucho, ya que él se excusaba que era por culpa del trabajo. Parecía imposible, pero después de estar saliendo durante un año Hermione aún no estaba muy segura de donde trabajaba Alex. Ellos se habían conocido en una fiesta, en honor a un conocido en común. Allí había mucha gente que no conocía, y se empezaba a sentir algo incomoda, por lo que había decidido salir al balcón a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Extrañaba tanto su casa... ella sabía que su fuerte no era justamente hacer amistades muy rápido, pero pensó que le sería mas fácil adaptarse. Ahora se encontraba varada en medio de Francia con solo con un par de conocidos, cada vez extrañaba mas a sus amigos, aunque su orgullo no le había permitido contarles en sus cartas lo sola que se sentía... ella había decidido ir sola a ese lugar y ahora tendría que enfrenar las consecuencias.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla... ella y su estúpido orgullo que le impedía pedir ayudar aún en los peores momentos. Miró hacia el cielo, la noche era perfecta, la luna resplandecía en el cielo bañando con una tenue luz de plata todo a su alrededor, sin embargo Hermione se empezaba a sentir incómoda en esa fiesta, no encajaba en ese ambiente y se arrepentía de haber aceptado a invitación. Cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

- Es una pena que una mujer tan bella este llorando – le dijo suavemente un hombre mientras se le acercaba con dos copas de vino en la mano. Era mucho más grande que ella, seguramente tenía alrededor de 25 años, era alto y tenía muy buen porte. Sus cabellos eran oscuros, su tez blanca y los ojo más profundos y azules que Hermione jamás había visto.

Ella sin embargo se había apresurado a secarse las lágrimas rápidamente mientras lo observaba intimidada ante la presencia de aquel hombre, después de todo ella apenas tenía 17 años y todavía era algo inmadura en esas cosas.

Él se apoyo en el bacón tal cual como Hermione había estado minutos antes, y con una sonrisa seductora le entrego una copa. Luego de dudar unos segundos ella acepto algo tímida.

- ¿No me vas a contar que hacías tan sola? – pregunto Alex acercándose un poco más a ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos, lo que produjo que Hermione se estremeciera. Nunca antes nadie la había mirado con tanta intensidad.

Ella dudo un poco, pero algo en ese hombre la atraía por lo que inconscientemente respondió:

- Recordando momentos felices – dijo ella mientras acariciaba el borde de la copa con sus finos dedos.

- ¿Y no sería menor construir nuevos recuerdos felices que recordarlos? – pregunto él sonriéndole abiertamente.

- Quizás... – dijo ella volteándose a ver la luna nuevamente.

Ni siquiera se explicaba como había aceptado esa charla con un extraño cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando la fiesta del brazo de él. Recién cuando estuvieron en el auto de él ella se dio cuenta que quizás no había hecho bien en estar ahí con una persona que hace apenas unas horas conocía. De todas maneras ya era algo tarde porque ya habían llegado al departamento de ella.

Bajaron del auto y él la acompaño hasta la puerta de su departamento. Hermione se empezaba a poner nerviosa, no sabía a que estaría acostumbrado él, o mejor dicho si sabía y por eso estaba así. Sin embargo al parecer él ya se había percatado de los pensamientos de ella, y para su sorpresa solo le dio un lento beso en la comisura de los labios antes de irse, dejando aún mas confundida a Hermione.

Se sentía una tonta, a pesar de todo no había pasado nada y aún así ella se sentía en las nubes. La había tratado tan bien, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella del lado de adentro con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Era la primera vez que alguien la trataba como una verdadera mujer, haciéndola sentir importante... y sus ojos eran tan hermosos...

A los dos días él la llamó, por lo visto le había pedido el teléfono a su conocido en común. Los días pasaron y cada vez se veían mas seguido. Él casi no hablaba de su vida personal, por el contrario se mostraba muy interesado en la vida de ella, y por el momento a ella no le importo demasiado, siempre y cuando estuviera cerca de él.

Muy pronto Hermione se sorprendió al encontrarse deseando aquellos labios gruesos con que tantas noches había soñado. Hasta que una noche luego de varias copas de más por parte de ambos el beso de despedida se prolongó más de lo debido y terminaron dentro del departamento de ella.

Hermione sentía que su cuerpo se encendía con cada roce de él, mientras sus besos se hacían cada vez más fogosos. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde como para frenarse. Ella nunca había sentido nada igual y la excesiva cantidad de copas que lleva encima le habían quitado todo su pudor.

El piso se fue cubriendo con la ropa de ellos camino al dormitorio, y para cuando llegaron a la cama solo llevaban puesta la ropa interior.

Poco después de eso se mudaron juntos a pesar de la oposición de casi todas sus amistades, por lo que no tardo mucho en alejarse de ellas. Todo parecía ir bien, a pesar de que ella no les había contado de su relación a Harry ni a Ron, conociéndolos como los conocía se hubieron alarmado y en el peor de los casos hubieran querido ir allá, y lo último que ella necesitaba era tener a mas gente en contra de su relación. Él la hacía sentir importante y por sobretodo mujer, y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a renunciar tan fácil a su amor.

Pero al año empezaron los problemas. Ella empezó a interesarse en conocer más acerca de él, ni siquiera sabía en que trabajaba, pero cada vez que abordaba el tema él se molestaba y salía del departamento. Hermione no tenía dudas que a amaba, sin embargo necesitaba saber más acerca del hombre con el que convivía. Luego de un tiempo ella se resigno y decidió olvidar aquellas dudas por el momento por miedo de perderlo. Alex por su parte la amaba, pero no quería arriesgarla, sabía que ella era débil y que no soportaría la verdad, por lo que decidió evadir sus preguntas. Sus amistades tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la relación que mantenía con ella, decían que aún era una niña. Pero él ya la veía como una mujer, como la mujer más bella que había visto, y de eso él tenía experiencia. Si algo lo había atraído aquel día en la fiesta era su inocencia y sencillez, fue lo que luego lo impulso a querer protegerla de todo a su alrededor, sin saber que en realidad de lo único que la debía proteger era de él mismo.

Cada vez que Hermione le reclamaba por las veces que llegaba tarde el lo solucionaba llevándosela a la cama y haciéndole el amor toda la noche como para asegurarle que él solo le pertenecía a ella y despejar todas sus dudas.

Sin embargo Alex sabía que de los dos ella era la que más podía perder, tenía una vida hecha, uno amigos en Inglaterra y una familia que la quería. Y él que tenía... apenas la tenía a ella y a decir verdad nada más le hacía falta, pero lo asustaba que si algún día quisieran llegar a él lo hicieran por medio de ella.

Hasta que un día sus miedos se hicieron realidad y un golpe en la puerta los despertó por la mañana muy temprano...

* * *

**The Crazy Dark: **no te preocupes comprendo tu curiosidad... a mi me pasa lo mismo jeje... lo que si si te dijera perdería el suspenso, pero estoy segura queen los proximos cap te vas a ir dando cuenta... con semejante cambio mas de uno se van a quedar con la boca abierta... jeje. 

**Monik:** espero que esto aclare un poco tus dudas... a medida que la historia avance voy a ir metiendo este tipo de cap, para que vayan teniendo idea de lo que la hizo cambiar... espero que sean de tu agrado.

BUENO LES AGRADEZCO UN MONTONASO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS FICS! A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS Y ALOS QUE NO TB! ESO SI, HAGAN UN ESFUERZO DEJENE AUNQUE SEA UN PEQUEÑO MENSAJITO, ACEPT CUALQUIER TIPO DE SUGERENCIA!

Besos GRY


	4. UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES GUTE ESTE CAP.**

**ABAJO RESPONDO REVIEWS! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Estaba muy concentrada viendo el lago cuando una voz conocida la llamó desde atrás:

- ¿Hermione? – una voz masculina preguntaba algo indecisa.

Ella se volteo inmediatamente, y dos pares de ojos, unos azules como el cielo, y otros verdes como esmeraldas le devolvieron la mirada asombrados.

No había duda, a pesar de que el tiempo los había cambiado físicamente en sus ojos seguía prendida la llama de cuando eran adolescentes. Ojalá ella pudiera decir lo mismo.

Harry estaba más alto, y su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, se veía que el quiddicht lo había mantenido en muy buena forma, ya no lucía lentes, y su cabello seguía tan desordenado como siempre, estaba algo dorada por el sol y lucía un pantalón negro, y una camisa blanca desabrochada los primeros botones, y al igual que Ron la observaba muy sorprendido.

Ron seguía siendo el más alto de los tres, llevaba el pelo claramente más largo que la última vez que lo había visto. Vestía unos pantalones anchos del mismo color que el de los de Harry, y una remera suelta del mismo tono, pero a pesar de eso se notaba que su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado al igual que el de Harry. Ambos llevaban sus túnicas en la mano debido al calor.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo Hermione claramente feliz. Sin embargo parecía que los chicos se hubieran quedado congelados cuando la vieron, por lo que tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar.

Harry fue el primero en recuperar el habla y fue corriendo a su encuentro. Instintivamente Hermione le tendió la mano. El ojiverde la miró desconcertado y luego la abrazó fuertemente alzándola de la cintura y haciéndola girar al mismo tiempo que decía:

- ¡Hermione¡No sabes cuanto te extrañamos! – el ojiverde la contemplaba aún incrédula – Y veo que has mejorado tu sentido del humor – agregó recordando como su amiga le había extendido la mano en forma de saludo.

- Y yo a ustedes, me hicieron mucha falta – contesto la joven abrazándolo nuevamente algo incómoda, hace mucho tiempo que no mostraba sus sentimientos de aquella forma. Tendría que acostumbrarse, mientras intentaba disimular el dolor que ese emotivo abrazo le causo al tocarle la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías? – le reprocho al dejarla en el piso nuevamente.

- No hubo tiempo todo se hizo sobre la hora – y mirando a Ron agregó - ¿Y tú¿No te alegras de verme?

- ¡Claro que sí Herm! – le contestó el pelirrojo – y también corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó fuertemente, dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla – en verdad que estas guapa – agregó algo nervioso.

- Lo mismo digo – contestó ella con una mirada pícara.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Ron – comento Harry, y alejándose unos pasos para mirarla mejor agregó – en verdad que estas guapa.

- ¡Muy graciosos! – contestó ella fingiendo enojo. ¡Qué bien se sentía estando en casa!

- Es que ese look te sienta muy bien – continuó Ron – no te pareces en nada a la antigua Hermione que yo recordaba.

Ante este comentario Hermione sintió una leve punzada en su estomago.

- Tenemos mucho de que hablar – interrumpió Harry al ver la expresión de su amiga – Tiene mucho que explicar señorita.

- Sí, lo se – comenzó apenada...

- ¿Por qué no intentaste comunicarte con nosotros¡Te enviamos miles de lechuzas preocupados por ti, las primeras no contestaste y las otras eran devueltas! – reprochó Ron.

- Lo sé, estoy muy apenada – admitió la castaña – es que primero estuve muy atareada con mis estudios...

- ¿Y luego? – preguntó Harry.

- Me mudaba demasiado seguido... seguramente por eso las lechuzas no me encontraban... – intentó excusarse.

- Incluso cuando me carteaba con Sirius las lechuzas siempre lo encontraban... – dijo Harry pensativo.

Ante este comentario Hermione solo se encogió de hombros. No le convenía la charla, por lo que decidió cambiar abruptamente de tema.

- ¿Y ustedes¿Qué fue de sus vidas? – pregunto intentando sonar interesada, porque la verdad era que ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que les había pasado, aunque no era lo mismo esterarse por boca de ellos que por lo que había investigado.

Harry suspiro fuertemente y dijo:

- Es una historia muuuy larga Herm... – y agregó mirando a su alrededor – y no creo que sea seguro seguir hablando acá – ante este comentario Ron asintió - ¿Qué te parece si a modo de bienvenida celebramos esta noche en Hogsmeade?

- ¡Me encantaría! – admitió entusiasmada Hermione.

- Muy bien, no hay nada que hablar entonces – afirmo el pelirrojo – Pasaremos por ti a eso de las 10 ¿de a cuerdo? – Hermione asintió.

- Antes que me olvide... – agregó Harry, que en ese momento acaba de acordarse de algo – McGonagall nos dijo que te avisáramos que tu cuarto ya esta listo, tendrás tiempo de ducharte y comer algo antes de tu primera clase.

- Bueno, entonces creo que mejor iré a ducharme ¿Dónde es el cuarto?

- Yo te acompañare – dijo casi de inmediato Ron – Harry tiene algo que arreglar todavía para su próxima clase.

- Esta bien. Entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo – dijo a Harry. Éste le dedico una última sonrisa y ella desapareció por unos pasillos acompañada por Ron.

- ¿Dónde quedo tu equipaje? Si quieres puedo ayudarte a traerlo – pregunto solícito el joven.

- Esto es todo – le respondió la chica mostrando su mochila, y al ver la cara de asombro de Ron se excusó – Lo qué pasa es que como les dije antes no tuve demasiado tiempo de preparar mis cosas.

Pasaron por varios pasillos hasta entrar en uno que ella no recordaba haber visto antes.

- Siempre me pregunte donde dormirían los profesores... – admitió ella.

- Bueno, pues duda resuelta – le contestó él con una sonrisa – por este pasillo es por donde se va a las habitaciones de los profesores. Nunca los habíamos visto ante puesto que están hechizados para que sea visible solo a los profesores – informó.

Se pararon frente a un cuadro de un caballero medieval, que justo en ese momento estaba luchando por montar a un hermoso corcel blanco, que al parecer se rehusaba. Al verlos el gentil caballero se detuvo y pregunto la contraseña.

- Cola cuerno Húngaro – dijo claramente Ron, y le susurró al oído a Hermione – casi siempre es el nombre de un dragón.

En ese momento Hermione se acordó de Charlie uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron. ¿Qué había sido de sus vidas? La última noticia que había tenido de los hermanos de Ron era que Fleur, la esposa de Bill había quedado embarazada. También se acordó de Ginny, en su tiempo en Hogwarts se habían hecho muy amigas. Iba a preguntar sobre ellos, pero ya habían traspasado el retrato y se encontraban en una sala muy parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor, sólo que era mucho más espaciosa y estaba ornamentada con el color de las cuatro casas. Por lo que decidió postergar sus preguntas.

- Bien, esta es la sala común de los profesores, es muy parecida a la que teníamos en Gryffindor ¿verdad? – pregunto Ron – en fin... al igual que en ella los dormitorios de están separados, los hombres a la derecha, y las mujeres a la izquierda.

Luego de despedirse y agradecerle a Ron, Hermione se dirigió a su cuarto, según su amigo era el primer cuarto. Al entrar en él vio dos camas, seguramente compartiría la habitación con alguien más. Como había dicho McGonagall no habían tenido tiempo de prepararle una habitación propia. Se pregunto que habría pasado con el dormitorio de la anterior profesora, pero no le dio importancia Dejó su mochila en la cama que parecía estar vacía, y se soltó el cabello que ahora le caía graciosamente por la espalda.

Mientras se dirigía a la ventana se fue sacando las zapatillas.

La habitación tenía vista al bosque prohibido. Movió su cuello de un lado al otro como para descargar cualquier tensión, algunos huesos le sonaron al hacerlo. Volvió a los pies de su cama y se sacó el jeans. Se dirigió al baño, el cuál era enorme, muy parecido al baño de los prefectos, allí había una ducha y una bañera, llena de todo tipo de sales. Pero Hermione se decidió por una rápida ducha, era suficiente como para relajarla después de un largo viaje.

Abrió el agua tibia para que vaya calentándose. Al salir notó un ropero muy bien trabajado en madera al frente de ambas camas. Lo abrió, en él alguien ya había hecho espacio, seguramente para que ella pusiera su ropa allí. La acomodó rápidamente y aún quedo sobrando espacio.

Regresó el baño, que ahora estaba lleno de vapor, se terminó de despojar de la poca ropa que le quedaba y se metió bajo la ducha. El agua comenzó a caerle por los hombros, relajándola. De pronto su mente se empezó a llenar de pensamientos:

¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? Era obvio que ellos estarían interesados en recibir una explicación, después de no haber respondido sus cartas en cinco años.

Harry aún parecía molesto. Y tenía razón, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer ella? No había tenido otra opción. Algo se le ocurriría para convencerlo de que no había sido a propósito.

El agua comenzó a empapar su cabello y su rostro, terminándola de relajar por completo. Se había sentido muy bien en los brazos de sus amigos, solo que le resultaba algo incómoda la situación, sabía que era natural en ellos, en especial en Harry, siempre había más demostrativo que Ron, pero aún así se sentía algo extraña al demostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente como hace mucho que no lo hacía... y sentirse querida... verdaderamente querida...

Estiro la mano para alcanzar una esponja, pero de inmediato abandono esa idea al contemplar su mano. Una estrella de cinco puntas parecía brillar en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Tomo el jabón y una esponja y empezó a refregársela por la zona con una mezcla de bronca e impotencia, como intentando borrarla, pero al final solo consiguió irritar su mano y que la luz roja que emanaba de la estrella brillará aún más.

Al final se dio por vencida y tomó la toalla que tenía más cerca y se envolvió el torso con ella al salir de la ducha. Se apresuro a salir dado que quería llegar a tiempo al almuerzo. Estaba saliendo del baño cuando sintió cerrarse la puerta de la habitación. Alguien acababa de entrar. Se apresuró a ponerse la camisa y los guantes.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí! – preguntó Hermione. Esa era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse en su cuarto.

* * *

BIEN, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO... 

MONIK: me alegro que vaya respondiendo tus dudas... yo no estaba muy egura de subir el cap anterior tan pronto... lo hiba adejar para mas adelante, pero decidi hacerlo ahora para que luego no se les amontone la informacion jejeje... este es solo el comienzo... les aseguro que el fic no perdera el misterio...jeje... y si es asi no dudes enhacermelo saber.

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS! ACTUALIZARE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA!

BESOS GRY


	5. FLORES SILVESTRES

**CAPITULO 4: FLORES SILVESTRES**

- ¿Escuchaste los últimos rumores? – preguntó un joven pelirrojo de unos 22 años a otro ojiverde que caminaba a su lado.

- No – respondió casi sin darle importancia.

- Dicen que hoy llega la nueva profesora de transformaciones – informó el pelirrojo.

- A ver cuanto dura... desde que McGonagall asumió han pasado muchas... – y con una sonrisa maligna agregó - ¿Cómo será¿Recuerdas a la última? Parecía un lagarto – continuo divertido el moreno.

- Si... – admitió pensativo Ron – pero no fue nada divertido cuando incendió su cuarto porque pensaba que había una araña. Bueno... a mí tampoco me agradan, pero yo no incendiaría mi cuarto por eso – admitió ante la mirada de su amigo.

- Aún así, pienso que McGonagall nos debería haber avisado para investigarla... con todos los ataque que últimamente ocurrieron no sabemos en quien podemos confiar – dijo Harry algo preocupado.

- Es verdad... alguna novedad sobre el caso Smith Hell?

- Ninguna, al parecer se lo trago la tierra. No e porque el ministerio insiste en que lo sigamos buscando... paso tanto tiempo ya...

- Es verdad... pero a última ve estuviste muy cerca de saber la verdad... si no hubiera sido por esa mujer...

- Ni me hagas acordar... – y mirando hacia su alrededor – no creo que sea lo mejor hablar de estos temas acá Ron.

- Tienes razón Harry.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo, acababan de salir de la última clase antes del almuerzo y ahora se dirigían a la sala común de los profesores.

- Potter, Weasly – los llamó una voz femenina de sus espaldas. Ellos inmediatamente se voltearon en esa dirección.

- Creo que aún no se acostumbra a que ya no somos sus alumnos – le dijo Ron tan bajo como pudo a Harry, al ver que la directora caminaba hacia ellos.

- Que bueno que los encuentro – dijo – la nueva profesora de transformaciones ya llegó – les informo – creo que les gustaría conocerla. Esta en los jardines del colegio – ya se había dado vuelta para marcharse cuando agregó – díganle que su cuarto ya esta listo, es el primero, y que su primera clase no será hasta después del almuerzo – acto seguido se dio media vuelta y se marcho rápidamente por el pasillo, dejando a ambos jóvenes sorprendidos por su reacción.

- ¿Por qué debemos ir nosotros? – pregunto algo enfadado Ron.

- Tranquilo Ron, de paso nos sacamos las dudas y conocemos quien será nuestra nueva colega – dijo codeando a su amigo.

- ¿Todavía sigues con eso? – pregunto aún más enfadado Ron.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ron, tu no has estado con nadie desde que...

- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes Harry, Luna fue muy importante para mí – admitió tristemente – supongo que la culpa fue mía... nunca la tomé demasiado en serio cuando empezaba a hablar de animales inexistentes...

Pero no completo la frase. Ya habían llegado a los jardines del colegio, y una muy bien formada figura femenina se encontraba dándoles la espalda.

- ¿La profesora de transformaciones? – pregunto casi en susurro Harry.

Aquella mujer no tenía nada de lo que ellos se habían imaginado. Llevaba puestas unas zapatillas negras, un jeans apretado algo roto y una ceñida camisa blanca, enmarcando su perfecta silueta, junto con una polera atada a su pequeña cintura. Y cargaba una mochila del mismo color que su calzado en uno de sus hombros. El cabello era de color castaño, con algunas mechitas doradas que resaltaban bajo el sol, y caía muy dócilmente sobre sus hombros, resaltando sus ordenados bucles. De un instante a otro la joven empezó a recogerse el pelo hábilmente en una alta cola de caballo.

Mientras los muchachos observaban esta escena se habían quedado inmóviles. Luego de unos minutos algo en ella les resulto familiar, solo que no estaban muy seguros. Es decir, era casi imposible que sea ella. Después de tanto tiempo... una leve brisa les acercó el perfume de ella. Harry recordaba ese perfume... flores silvestres... no había duda, ese perfume era el de ella...

Observó de reojo a Ron, parecía estar mas desconcertado que él, pues se había quedado con la boca abierta y observaba a la chica atónito. Al parecer no la había reconocido. Volvió a mirar a la joven.

- ¿Hermione? – pregunto dudoso Harry.

* * *

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES HAYA GUSTADO... NO PARECE TAN IMPORTANTE A PRIMERA VISTA... PERO SI SABEN LEER ENTRE LINEAS PUEDE QUE BAYAN DESCUBRIENDO EL GIRA QUE VA TOMANDO LA HISTORIA... 

**Monik: tendrás que esperar otro cap para saber quien era esa persona!** **siento dejarte con la intriga... y respecto a tus dudas... ya lo verás... poco a poco... en el próximo cap sabrás un poquitin mas acerca de esta nueva Hermione... espero que sigas dejando tur reviews! son muy importantes para mi. besos.**

A TODOS LOS DEMAS NO SE OLVIDEN DEDEJAR SUS REVIEWS! Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME!

BESOS GRY


	6. ¡¿QUE HACES TU AQUI!

HOLA! NO TENGO MUCHO PARA DECIRLES SOLO...LEAN EL SIG CAP

ABAJO RESPONDO REVIEWS!(ni que fueran tantos...pero aun asi son uy importantes para mi!)

* * *

**CAPITULO 5¡¿QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ!**

Tomó la toalla que tenía más cerca y se envolvió el torso con ella al salir de la ducha. Se apresuro a salir dado que quería llegar a tiempo al almuerzo. Estaba saliendo del baño cuando sintió cerrarse la puerta de la habitación. Alguien acababa de entrar. Se apresuró a ponerse la camisa y los guantes

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí! – preguntó Hermione. Esa era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse en su cuarto.

- ¡Hermione! – respondió la muchacha del otro lado de la habitación. Y corrió a su encuentro, y sin más rodeos abrazó a Hermione con el tan conocido abrazo Weasly.

- Ginny, estas... muy cambiada – fue lo primero que atino a decir la castaña al observar a la pelirroja, con una leve molestia en a espalda.

No quedaban rastros algunos de la tímida y pequeña Ginny. Ahora en cambio era una hermosa mujer de 21 años. Lucía su cabello suelto como de costumbre, solo que ahora lo llevaba más largo. Llevaba puesta una falda de color blanca sobre la rodilla y una camisa mangas cortas del mismo color, y sobre su cabeza una especie se sombrerito del mismo tono.

- Soy la nueva sanadora de Hogwarts – dijo Ginny muy orgullosa, dando una pequeña vueltita para que su amiga la pueda ver bien.

- ¡Te felicito Ginny! – dijo Hermione todavía muy sorprendida – pero que paso con madame Pomfrey.

- Bueno – comenzó la pelirroja sentándose en su cama e invitando a su amiga a hacer lo mismo – luego de que egresaste decidió que era tiempo de que se retirara, sentía que ya no era tan eficiente como antes, y ya sabes como era... con tal de que sus pacientes recibieran la mejor atención posible decidió retirarse, ahora esta enseñando en San Mungo a las sanadoras ingresantes.

- Bueno... pero cuéntame que paso con tu vida... ¿como llegaste a ser sanadora?

- Bien... te haré una especie de resumen, porque de lo contrario estaríamos toda la tarde... pero luego tu me tendrás que contar que paso contigo ¿vale? – Propuso Ginny, pero no le hizo caso al gesto de protesta de su amiga y prosiguió - cuando te fuiste empecé a estudiar en San Mungo, creo que tuvo mucho que ver lo que paso con mi padre y con Bill. En fin, la relación con Harry se hacía cada vez más difícil de llevar... casi no teníamos tiempo para vernos... y todo el amor que sentíamos se fue convirtiendo en cariño, un inmenso cariño pero solo de amigos, por lo que decidimos dejar las cosas como estaban y no arruinar nuestra amistad.

Hermione sentía pena por su amiga, hacían una gran pareja con Harry, pero al parecer ya lo habían superado, y muy bien.

- Pensé que después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort, tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos.

- Sí, yo también lo creí al principio, pensé que después de que terminara el colegio todo sería más fácil... pero luego tuvo que encontrar a los demás mortífagos... y apareció una nueva organización... creo que los llaman la Estrella del Mago.

La expresión de Hermione se convirtió algo fría, e instintivamente se toco su mano izquierda.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto con falsa sorpresa - ¿Qué mas saben sobre ellos?

- A decir verdad no se sabe mucho... la mayoría cree que estan conformado por alguno de los mortífagos que no fueron capturados. Es extraño, pensé que sabías... es decir todos los incidentes de este último tiempo se los adjudica a ellos.

- ¿Y ustedes que piensan acerca de ellos? – eludió rápidamente.

- Qué son la peor basura que queda en el Mundo de la Magia – contestó la pelirroja decidida, pero algo extrañada por la pregunta – Espero que los atrapen pronto para que se termine esto de una buena vez.

La castaña sentía que el mundo se le estaba derrumbando a sus pies. Se sentía tanto odio en la voz de su amiga al hablar de ellos. Pero después de todo tenía razón... y lo peor de todo era que tanto Ron como Harry debían pensar exactamente igual.

- Bueno... pero ¿Qué paso al final con tu vida? – retomó tratando de parecer natural.

- Luego de eso no salí con nadie por mucho tiempo... hasta que conocí a alguien maravilloso, él también trabajaba en el hospital, por lo que lo empecé a ver muy seguido – los ojos de Ginny brillaban de felicidad – ya llevamos dos años de noviazgo – y extendiéndole la mano le mostró un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

- ¡Oh Ginny¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! – y para su sorpresa abrazó a la pelirroja.

- Yo también estoy muy feliz, tenemos muchas cosas en común. Espero que lo puedas conocer muy pronto... le hable tanto de ti...

- Cuando quieras, para mí será un placer conocerlo...

Y ambas chicas siguieron conversando mientras Hermione se cambiaba, allí descubrió que su nueva compañera de cuarto era Ginny, y acordaron que la próxima semana Hermione conocería al prometido de su amiga

* * *

Si, lo sé...es cortito... pero me parecóa que no a mucho le interesaba la vida que haya tenido Ginny, pero aún así hacia falta introducirla... ya veran porque... 

**Monik:** bueno... pues aqui ya te aclare tu duda jeje! presta atención a la vida sentimental de Ginny... eso sera de mucha ayuda! y en el prox cap conoceras un poco más de como regresó Hermione a Hogwarts, ya verás que no fue por las buenas...jeje, te dejo, un besote y sigue dejando tus reviews... aveces pienso que eres la unica que lee mi fic... pero que seas tu me hace muy feliz...

Y A LOS DEMAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC...DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!NO LES CUESTA NADA!SOLO DEBEN APREATAR GO!


	7. UNA NUEVA VIDA

HOLA! AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAP... PARA QUE TENGAN UNA LEVE IDEA DE EN QUE CIRCUNSTANCIAS HERMIONE TUVO QUE VOLVER... ANTES QUE NADA LES ADVIERTO QUE ME BASE EN UN VIDEO CLIP QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO... NO RECUERDO SU NOMBRE...

**ABAJO RESPONDO REVIEWS! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Debía ser muy temprano por que aún no salía el sol, una casa modesta en el medio de la nada... solo árboles y uno que otro animal cerca. El lugar parecía abandonado excepto por que dentro de la vivienda había una pequeña luz.

Una chica de largos cabellos castaños salía por la puerta cargada con muchos papeles, luego de caminar unos metros y de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, apoyó los papeles cuidadosamente en el piso.

La brisa comenzaba a ser cada vez más fuerte y le pegaba de lleno en la cara, sin embargo la escasa luz imposibilitaba ver su rostro.

Llevaba unos pantalones anchos, un pulóver claramente más grande que su talla. Se arrodillo frente a los papeles y estos empezaron a arder. Buscó algo en sus bolsillos y sacó una foto, la contemplo unos instantes... un muchacho de ojos azules la saludaba alegremente, ella acaricio la foto y luego la arrojo junto con los demás papeles.

Luego que se consumieron por completo, la muchacha se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de regreso a la casa, minutos más tardes salió con una mochila y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la vivienda. Había un gran bulto tapado con una sábana, ella tiro de él y descubrió un auto bastante sucio... no era muy antiguo pero al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo había usado.

Metió su mochila en la parte del acompañante y se sentó en el lugar del conductor.

Estuvo así unos minutos, tamborileando sus dedos en el volante, como esperando algo... pero nada sucedió. Por lo que encendió el motor. La tenue luz del sol empezó a aclarar el estrecho camino entre los árboles. Llevaba solo algunos minutos cuado miró por espejo retrovisor por quinta vez.

Un auto negro venía tras ella, al parecer habían estado esperándola. Aceleró un poco más, en el camino había una intersección, tomó el de la derecha... el otro auto la imitó. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando redujo la velocidad rápidamente. Habían llegado al pueblo.

Por ahora estaba a salvo, no se atreverían a hacer nada con tantos muggles cerca, pensó la joven, ella también aminoró la marcha. A pesar de que ya había amanecido el día se había tornado gris... un típico invierno en Bulgaria.

El anterior auto desapareció, pero otro lo reemplazó de inmediato. Estaba ya a escasos metros cuando ella cambio de dirección improvistamente. Empezaron a aumentar la velocidad rápidamente... ahora si era una persecución.

En la tercera vuelta pensó que lo había perdido, pero le salió de frente. Puso marcha atrás y siguió aumentando la velocidad, apenas la calle se ensancho un poco más pudo girar. La gente los miraba sin entender, algunos empezaban a gritar.

Por fin lo pudo perder de salida al pueblo, el conductor del otro vehículo había perdido el control y se estrello en unas tiendas.

Miró su reloj. Aún estaba a tiempo.

El paisaje empezó a cambiar pasado el mediodía. Y una reluciente ciudad la recibió a eso de las 6 e la tarde. No había comido nada pero en esos momentos no importaba. Sin embargo su espalda la estaba matando luego de haber estado conduciendo durante horas.

Estacionó el auto frente a una estación. Tomó su mochila y dejó las llaves en el auto. Camino con paso resuelto hasta llegar a unas escaleras, segura de que nadie la había seguido. Subió y giro a la derecha. El lugar estaba lleno de personas que habrían y cerraban sus casilleros.

Se detuvo en el último estante. Buscó en su cuello y sacó una fina cadenita la cual tenía una llave en uno de sus extremos. Se la arrancó con cuidado y abrió su casillero.

Solo un poco de ropa, y unos papeles. Al lado estaban los baños por lo que se cambió rápidamente. Se puso un jeans algo roto y una fina polera color gris, tomo una boina y se la puso escondiendo su abundante cabellera debajo de ella y un largo sobretodo negro. Guardo todo lo demás en su mochila.

Salió de allí al tiempo que escuchaba el aviso de que el próximo tren salía a las 7:30. Apenas si tendría tiempo de tomarlo.

Pasó entre la gente tratando de pasar lo más inadvertida posible. Estaba llegando al andén cuando distinguió algunas caras conocidas. Dos hombres prácticamente de la misma edad, uno rubio y muy pálido, el más alto de los dos, y el otro moreno y mas robusto.

"¡Maldición!" pensó, estaba segura de que nadie la había seguido. Pasó en medio de una caravana de gente y al parecer no la reconocieron, por lo que se apresuro a subir al tren. Se sentó en un compartimiento vacío al lado de la ventana, quería asegurarse que no habían abordado el tren.

Recién cuado el tren había tomado velocidad los hombres la distinguieron, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y ella ya iba rumbo a su nueva vida. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero al menos lo intentaría. Se sacó el sobretodo y la boina, dejando nuevamente su ondulada cabellera a la vista.

Pensó que había sido buena idea no usar magia, después de todo era más fácil de rastrear cuando la utilizas... ella lo sabía por experiencia propia... mucha veces antes era ella la encargada de buscar a quienes intentaban escapar.

Llegaría justo a tiempo para tomar el otro tren.

La estrella de su mano brilló con más intensidad y capto su atención. El anillo también relució y formó unas letras dentro de la estrella. Ella solo se apresuró a buscar unos guantes dentro de su mochila y a ponérselos rápidamente. No podía andar con eso en su mano... ya buscaría la forma de borrársela.

Dejó a un lado sus cosas y respiró más tranquila... lo peor ya había pasado... o eso creía ella. Y sus grandes ojos miel brillaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo bajo la luz del sol, convencida que volver a casa era lo mejor.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! 

**Monik:** amiga, pues como veras tomo muy en cuenta sus opiniones... espero que este cap te aya gustado! espero con ansias tus reviews!

**The Crazy Dark:** me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap, pues tenia miedo que les aburra, por eso no lo hice muy largo... a mucha gente no le gusta Ginny, pero era necesaria su aparicion... no tanto por ella misma sino por lo que traería consigo... y con respecto a tu peticion... pues él es hombre... y cualquiera con la caeza en su lugar la iraría con mas intensiones que de amigo... y sinceramente no lo culpo... pero tb creo que ella esta muy cambiada y no creo que él sea de su tipo... aún le falta mucho por aprender de la vida y sus golpes... auqnue como verás... a ella no le será nada fácil volver a enamorarse después de Alex... bue... ya te estoy dando demasiada data... espero que sigas dejando tus reviews!

muchas gracias por leer mi fic... ahora, si no es mucha molestia (que realmente no creo que lo sea.. XD) DEJENME UN REVIEWS!

besos GRISELDA


	8. SENTIMIENTOS

MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA! EN VERDAD... ES QUE ESTABA ALGO IDA... EN VERDAD... PERO TENGO LA ALEGRIA DE CONFIRMARLES QUE A PARTIR DEL PROX CAP EMPIEZA LA ACCIÓN! ASI QUE ESPERO QUE NO ME ABANDONEN!

ABAJO RESPONDO REVIEWS!

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: SENTIMIENTOS**

"Sin duda que ella estaba muy guapa" pensó Ron de regreso a su cuarto, allí ya estaba Harry esperándolo.

- ¡Qué sorpresa¿Verdad? – le pregunto al ojiverde apenas vio que estaba sentado en su habitación.

- Sí – admitió él – realmente era la última persona que esperaba ver hoy.

- Pero no me vas a negar que te gusto volver a verla...

- No, claro que no, todo lo contrario, es solo que... esta muy cambiada, no se parece en nada a la Hermione que recordábamos...

- Eso sí – contestó Ron – pero todos cambiamos un poco... Debió haber sido un gran cambio para ella adaptarse a una nueva ciudad, a su gente... sus costumbres...

Luego de ello la habitación quedó unos momentos en silencio. Ambos jóvenes estaban abortos en sus pensamientos, la llegada de su amiga los había sorprendido.

Eso era lógico no solo por la manera brusca en que había aparecido, sino porque Hermione se había convertido en una mujer muy atractiva y llena de misterios. Algo que los desconcertaba y a la vez atraía. Y a pesar de mostrarse muy feliz de estar de vuelta con ellos, había algo que la preocupaba, y Harry lo había sentido en aquel abrazo.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a cambiar – dijo de pronto Harry poniéndose de pie.

- Esta bien, nos vemos abajo – y acto seguido el ojiverde salió del cuarto de Ron.

Se cambio rápidamente y se volvió a poner su túnica negra, hacía mucho calor, pero según lo había dicho McGonagall, no era bueno andar paseándose por el colegio con ropa muggle. Intento peinarse, pero fue en vano, su cabellera seguía tan despeinado como siempre.

Miró por la ventana, tenía una perfecta visión del campo de quiddicht, mientras una hermosa castaña no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza. Sintió una leve puntada en su cicatriz, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, las últimas semanas se habían hecho muy frecuentes. Sin embargo solo le pasaba antes de los ataques... algo le decía que esta vez tenía que ver con ella, pero descartó ese pensamiento rápidamente, después de todo la conocía de toda la vida y ella era incapaz de hacer nada malo...

El gran salón estaba lleno de nuevos estudiantes. Cada uno muy concentrado en su propia conversación. Solo algunos se habían percatado de que en la mesa de los profesores había alguien nuevo. Luego de la presentación de Hermione la cena transcurrió muy tranquila.

- Hoy solo tendrás una clase – le informó McGonagall – de a poco te irás acostumbrando.

- No hay problema¿Qué curso me toca? – preguntó la castaña.

- Quinto, Slytherin y Gryffindor, son un poco indisciplinados... pero no más que ustedes – le contestó la directora recordando antiguas épocas.

- ¡Pero si éramos unos santos! – protestó Ron poniendo carita de inocente y haciendo reír a Hermione y a Ginny.

Apenas terminaron el almuerzo Ginny se dirigió a la enfermería y Ron a su primera clase, dejando a solas a Hermione y a Harry.

- Te ves mucho más linda cuando te ríes – dijo de pronto él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Gracias por el cumplido – respondió ella, pero sin sonrojarse.

- No es un cumplido, es la verdad... desde que llegaste es como si algo te preocupara.

- No me pasa nada, es solo que... – empezó la castaña sin saber que decir y evitando la mirada de su amigo – ... pasaron mucha cosas Harry.

- Lo sé.

- Sí, pero... las cosas ya no son como antes – sintió unas inmensas ganas de contarle toda la verdad... pero sabía que no podía... había pasado mucho tiempo, y luego de la conversación con Ginny estaba segura que él no entendería.

- Todos cambiamos Herm... pero aún nos tenemos el uno al otro – la veía triste, hace apenas unas horas que había llegado y no quería que estuviera así.

- ¿No me he portado como una buena amiga verdad? Es decir todo este tiempo... no estuve cuando me necesitaron – se cuestionó.

- No digas eso... estoy seguro que tus razones debiste tener... aunque debo admitir que nos hiciste mucha falta... pero confió en que el sentimiento haya sido mutuo – intentó consolarla. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de ser tan protector con ella?

- No sabes cuanto... – concluyo ella con melancolía.

- Lo sé... porque lo mismo sentí yo – le dijo acariciándole una mejilla.

Hermione tuvo el instinto de querer apartarse. Hace mucho que nadie se comportaba así con ella, pero al sentir el cálido contacto de las manos de su amigo desistió de esa idea. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se volvía a sentirse débil cuando estaba con ellos. Parecía como si toda la muralla que tanto le había costado levantar se derrumbara con su presencia y eso no le agradaba. No podía flaquear justamente ahora, por lo que apartó rápidamente y desvió la mirada hacía una de las mesas vacías del Gran Comedor.

Harry tampoco sabía que decir, se comportaba como una extraña, ni siquiera sabía como acercarse a ella, por un momento creyó que sería como antes, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

- ¿No tienes clases ahora? – preguntó sorpresivamente ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, pero no hasta dentro de dos horas... la profesora Sprout me pidió permiso para adelantar su clase - le contestó rápidamente. Habría jurado que ella deseaba que se fuera.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza, no esperaba estar a solas con él... y no quería que empezará con las preguntas... ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para pensar que les diría aquella noche.

- ¿Y como te va en el trabajo? – preguntó ella intentando centrar toda la atención en él.

- Pues, bien... últimamente estuvimos muy atareados con Ron. Te enteraste de los nuevos sucesos ¿no?

¡Maldición! Pensó la castaña ¿Acaso no podría tener una conversación tranquila con ellos? Tenía planeado una amistosa conversación, pero no... Todos se empecinan en hablar de "ese" grupo de magos... ¡Maldito grupo!

- Si... algo me dijo Ginny – contestó restándole importancia – también me dijo que ustedes terminaron – debía cambiar de tema y ¡ya!

El ojiverde la miro extrañado... ¿no era que quería hablar de su trabajo¿Por qué repentinamente se interesaba en su relación con Ginny? En verdad que actuaba extraño.

- Sí, cuado terminamos el colegio las cosas empezaron a salir mal... yo ingrese como Auror y ella empezó a estudiar para ser sanadora... creo que eso no dejó mucho tiempo para que pudiéramos mantener nuestra relación – contestó conforme él... pero aun inspeccionando con la mirada a su amiga.

- Pensé que luego de derrotar a Voldemort tu vida se tranquilizaría un poco... pero veo que no, sigues siendo igual o más famoso que antes – intentó parecer relajada.

- Supongo – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Aún parecía ser el adolescente que ella recordaba cuando hacía ese gesto... a pesar de estar lleno de problemas siempre parecía aliviado y despreocupado. Agradecía los años de experiencia que tenía en no demostrar lo que sentía. Harry la estaba analizando con la mirada, y la idea de que en cualquier momento se diera cuenta de la verdad la aterrorizaba, pero aún sabía mantener esa distancia aunque se le estuviera derrumbando el cielo sobre su cabeza, y su mirada se empezó a volver fría involuntariamente.

- ¿Y tú¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – pregunto con cuidado él... algo en la mirada de ella le decía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso.

- Por ahí... – respondió ella pasándose una mano por su cuello.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó señalando en la dirección que ella tenía su mano.

Hermione se quedó helada... ¿qué era lo que había visto¿Acaso...? pero se calmó rápidamente al observar la expresión divertida en el rostro de su amigo.

- ¡Es hermoso! – dijo sorprendido al tomar el dije que ella guardaba entre sus ropas – No sabía que te gustaran los accesorios– le dijo pensativo.

¡Qué alivio! Solo se refería a eso pero ¿por qué se extrañaba tanto? Después de todo eso no tenía nada de raro, aunque era verdad que ella nunca había sido de usar esas cosas. Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al recordar en que circunstancias se los había hecho.

FLASH BLAK

- Vamos Herm... solo una más... te prometo que luego no me abusaré de ti – le había prometido Alex mientras le extendía un shop lleno con una pícara sonrisa.

- En verdad amor... no estoy acostumbrada a las bebidas muggles – reconoció la castaña algo ruborizada.

Alex la había convencido para que celebraran el cumpleaños de la chica y lo bien que le iba con su estudio en un bar muggle. Había dicho que esa noche quería que fuera inolvidable para ella.

- De verdad no entiendo como nunca habías tomado una cerveza siendo hija de padres muggles – le había contestado él mientras hacía fondo blanco.

- Pues si... pero era muy chica cuando vivía con ellos para tomar alcohol – le contestó ella limpiándole los bigotes que le habían quedado a su novio por la espuma del líquido – además si tome cerveza... pero de mantequilla – intentó justificarse.

- Eso no cuenta – dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a la joven y tomándola de la cintura – estamos festejando ¿o no? No todos los días una bruja tan linda e inteligente cumple años.

- Sabes... me gustaría saber en qué trabajas – preguntó ella dudosa luego de recibir un fugaz beso.

- Quizás otro día... pero hoy tu eres la agasajada... y tienes toda la atención – desvió el tema y sin decir más le volvió a tender otra vez el shop lleno de cerveza, quien ahora si fue aceptado, y que rápidamente fue vaciado.

Fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños que podía recordar... solo había bebido un vaso... como para contentar al moreno... él se veía tan feliz de estar allí con ella. Y ella estaba segura que nunca se había divertido tanto en su cumpleaños... a la mañana siguiente se había despertado en su cama y con ese dije... ni siquiera recordaba habérselo puesto, pero el hombre a su lado se lo explicó.

- Uno por cada vida que pasaremos juntos – le dijo acomodándose sobre ella y señalando las cuatro piedritas en el centro del dije en forma circular que formaban un corazón con una A y una H entrelazadas– la roja significa pasión, la azul lealtad, la verde amor eterno y la blanca... que estaré contigo más allá de la muerte...

Alex podía ser muy cursi cuando se lo proponía...

- Te amo – le había susurrado ella al oído.

- Y yo a ti – le contestó el besándole el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola estremecer.

- Viniendo de ti me alegra que no haya sido un tatuaje –admitió ella aliviada, a esa altura ya nada de él la sorprendía... o mejor dicho todo.

- No me gustan los tatuajes – afirmó él con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y entonces por que tienes uno en la mano? – preguntó la castaña... siempre había querido preguntárselo pero él evadía el tema, y ella desistía para no agobiarlo.

- Porque fui un tonto al hacérmelo -

Ella solo había reído mientras suspiraba al sentir como él se apoderaba de su cuello. Sí que tenía una manera muy especial de demostrar sus sentimientos... y quizás por eso lo amaba tanto... iba contra las reglas... algo que ella en otro circunstancia hubiera odiado, pero que en ese momento adoraba. La explicación de Alex le había sonado poco convincente, pero no le importaba...

Ese fue el último regalo que recibió de él...

FIN DEL FLASH BLAK

- Más allá de la muerte... – repitió la castaña ensimismada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el ojiverde extrañado.

- ¿Qué? Nada... solo, son tonterías no me hagas caso... – se apresuro a corregir su falta.

- Algo debe significar porque inmediatamente se borró la sonrisa de tu rostro...

- Te digo que no, nada importante... es solo... el título de una película – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Eso significa que estuviste viviendo de manera muggle? – preguntó curioso Harry, quién estaba dispuesto a obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre su amiga

- Exacto – respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada. Había olvidado cuan persistente solía ser Harry cuando se lo proponía.

- ¿Y? - indicó el ojiverde animándola a que continuara.

- ¿Y qué? – Hermione aún estaba absorta en sus pensamientos

- ¡Qué me sigas contando de tu vida! Que se yo... donde estuviste... con quién...

- Sabes Harry... se me empieza a hacer tarde para mi primera clase y aún no prepare nada – dijo Hermione caminando hacía la salida, no tenía ganas de hablar.

- ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi no? – preguntó el joven intentando tomarla de la mano. Pero ella instintivamente se alejó evitando el contacto. Al ver la cara de desconcierto del muchacho agregó:

- Claro – y fingiendo una sonrisa agregó – no te preocupes... todo esta bien.

Y se fue rápidamente hacia su primera clase, dejando al ojiverde más confundido que antes.

* * *

THE CRAZY DARK: me alegro que sigas fiel y me gustaria que fuera si hasta el fina... y como dije en el prox cap ya empieza la acción... espero que te guste! 

MONIK: pues lamento haber tardado tanto en contestar tu pregunta pero, la estrella digamos que para Hermione no es muy buena... y por eso debe ocultarla de sus amigos... sino descurirían todo su pasado... ya veras lo que pasa en los sig caps... hasta el proximo review!

besos y saludos a todos los lectores aunque no dejen un reviews! aunque podrian hacer un peque esfuerzo! solo deben apreatr Go! y me harn muy feliz... solo eso les pido!

GRISELDA


	9. EL DIA QUE TE PERDI

_Hola! disculpen a tardanza... pero aqui les dej como prometi el cap con acción... espero que les guste porque yo quede muy satisfecha con él, para mi es el mejor cap que escribi de este fic hasta el momento_

_como siempre abaj rspondo reviews!_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 8: EL DÍA QUE TE PERDÍ**

Cinco personas caminaban por un sendero cubierto de frondosos árboles, ambos llevaban largas túnicas color rojo sangre con una estrella dorada en la espalda, y llevaban sus rostros cubiertos con capuchas.

El camino estaba tapado por hojas secas, por lo que cada paso era percibido fácilmente, y una tenue brisa ondulaba su ropaje. Llevaban horas caminando sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, hasta que uno de ellos detuvo repentinamente la marcha y le hizo señas a los otros para que se pusieran en guardia.

Inmediatamente desenfundaron sus varitas y se replegaron en un círculo, de tal manera que tuvieran un mayor campo visual.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron y podían sentir el ritmo del corazón de la persona que tenían al lado. Unos segundos después apareció entre los árboles una figura que vestía igual que ellos, pero que en vez de caminar parecía flotar. Se detuvo justo delante de ellos y los observó detenidamente.

Los demás bajaron inmediatamente sus varitas y rompieron la formación. El recién llegado bajó su capucha y dejó que sus ojos azules brillaran con la luz del sol. Su cabello era oscuro como la noche, pero su piel clara como la luna.

- Vienen por el sur, debemos apurar el paso – dijo con voz decidida.

- Pero es muy peligroso, quizás sería mejor si dejáramos el ataque para otro momento – lo interrumpió uno de los cinco dejando ver su rubio cabello.

- ¿Dudando Efraín? – hablo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Rápidamente se giraron para ver quién era la dueña de esa voz. Había llegado hasta ellos sin siquiera ser oída, y mantenía su cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

- Deberían estar más atentos – y con un ligero movimiento de sus manos se quito la capucha que llevaba idéntica a los demás.

Su piel era clara y su cabello castaño le caía en forma de cascada por detrás de los hombros en perfectos bucles, sus ojos eran grandes y del color de la miel, pero con una mirada fría, y unos delicados labios rojos enmarcaban su delicado pero firme rostro.

- De igual manera sería imposible percibirte, a menos que tu lo quisieras así, Hedda – volvió a hablar el anterior rubio.

- Nada es imposible – replico ella y se puso al lado del ojiazul – además Alex tiene razón... vamos muy lentos – e intercambiaron una fugas mirada entre ellos.

Y reanudaron su marcha los siete juntos, pero con paso más rápido. Apenas Alex se hubo adelantado un poco, uno de los encapuchados se acercó a ella.

- Sabes que esta es una misión suicida ¿Acaso no piensas hacer nada? – le dijo conteniendo apenas la ira de su voz.

- Es solo una misión más... no te tendría porque resultar mal – le contestó ella serenamente.

- ¡Por Merlín Hedda¡Ni siquiera tú crees lo que estas diciendo! – y bufando de rabia dejó ver su rostro moreno y se detuvo fijando sus negros ojos en los de ella – sabes que esto no fue buena idea... lo veo en tus ojos aunque intentes ocultarlo.

- Aunque fuera cierto lo que dices... no hay nada que podamos hacer... – dijo la joven tensando su rostro – y tú Máximo deberías apoyarnos en vez de cuestionarnos.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando, solo que ahora un poco más rezagados del resto. La brisa se intensificó meciendo los ondulados cabellos de ambos, solo que los de él eran mucho más cortos que los de ella.

- No puedes decirme eso... sabes que siempre cuentan con mi apoyo – hablo luego de uno minutos de silencio Máximo, con nota de agravio en su voz.

- No es lo que parece...

- ¡Disculpa si no quiero que nos maten a todos!

Ante ese comentario ella se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

- Sabes que si querían que alguien muriera en esta misión no eres precisamente tú... ni Efraín... Félix... Alejo... ni Amadeo – concluyó desviando la mirada.

- Te olvidaste de mencionar a Alex... – y con una voz más dulce agregó – y eso es lo que me preocupa... de todos aquí, tú eres la que más arriesga.

- No permitiré que nada les suceda – dijo volviendo a fijar sus fríos ojos en él y poniendo una de sus manos en e hombro de él.

Apuro su paso y se unió a los demás, dejando al morocho que aún observaba el hombro donde segundos antes ella lo había tocado.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Alex al sentirla ubicarse a su izquierda.

- Me adelantaré... así podré asegurarme que todo esta en orden – eludió la pregunta e intento alejarse, pero una mano la detuvo.

- Todo saldrá bien – le susurro el ojiazul tomándola de la mano, dejando ver una estrella en el dorso brillando y un anillo de Jade.

La expresión de la cara de ella se suavizó y apretó aún con más fuerza la mano del chico. Y él pudo ver que a pesar de que ella no emitiera sonido alguno sus labios formaban claramente la palabra "te amo", y Alex le contesto con una sincera sonrisa, algo que solo lo guardaba para ella. Y acto seguida la joven se esfumo de su vista.

Necesitaba pensar y con tanta presión no lo conseguía hacer con claridad. Las palabras de Máximo retumbaban en su cabeza, después de todo él tenía razón... ¿Pero que más podía hacer ella? Había buscado por todos los medios posibles anular esa misión, pero todo había sido en vano, sabía muy bien que alguien no la quería y por eso estaba buscando la forma de complicarle las cosas.

Y hasta podía adivinar quién estaba detrás de todo eso. Pero lo que más injusto le parecía era que tuviera que arrastrarlos a ellos... si el problema era con ella no tenían porque pagar los de su grupo.

Sintió una presencia extraña detrás de ella, pero no necesito voltear para saber quién era:

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- Ninguna, todo parece estar en calma Alex... dile a los demás que se preparen, llegó la hora – informo ella visualizando una cabaña no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, desde allí podía verse tres personas alistando sus cosas, parecían prepararse para un largo viaje – alguien los previno... los aurores no deben tardar en llegar.

Intentaba mostrarse lo más serena posible, aunque en su interior algo le decía que no las cosas no iban bien, y el joven a su lado pareció notarlo porque acercándose a ella le dijo:

- Yo siento lo mismo Herm... si tu quieres...

- Sabes muy bien que no hay opción – le contestó ella, pero lo cierto era que lo que mas deseaba era que si la hubiera.

Minutos después los siete encapuchados estaban reunidos a pocos metros de la cabaña, cinco llevaban las varitas en guardia y los otros dos que estaban al frente no llevaban ninguna especie de protección visible.

Se separaron y se ubicaron rodeando el lugar, de tal manera que la gente que allí estaba no tuviera forma de escapar. Con un ligero movimiento de manos Alex les indicó que se pusieran sus capuchas y que avanzaran.

Los que estaban afuera de la vivienda intentaron defenderse pero ellos fueron más rápidos, apenas si se podía percibir sus movimientos, por lo que la mayoría de los que estaban allí fueron desarmados, y unos cuantos ofrecieron resistencia, pero al verse superados en numero cayeron rápidamente, pero aún quedaban algunos dentro de la casa.

Según la información con que ellos contaban, no debían ser más de cuatro personas, ya que habían capturado a seis que estaban afuera.

Los hechizos provenientes de los que estaban aún adentro volaban en todas direcciones, pero eran esquivadas fácilmente. Los encapuchados eran mayoría y sus tácticas al igual que sus hechizos eran mucho más avanzadas. Dos de ellos ni siquiera llevaban varita para defenderse, con un simple movimiento de manos repelían los ataques y contraatacaban con peores.

Ya habían logrado ingresar a la cabaña cuando sintieron ruido entre los árboles, cuatro de ellos fueron a averiguar que era lo que sucedía, mientras los demás terminaban de reducir a los ocupantes de la casa.

- ¡Dime donde esta! – gritaba uno de los encapuchados mientras arrinconaba contra la pared a un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad y con el cabello desteñido.

- ¡No... pienso... decírtelo! – artículo con dificultad el hombre al sentir como le empezaba a faltar el oxígeno en sus pulmones y sacudía sus pies intentando en vano tocar el suelo, ya que el otro muchacho lo apuntaba con su varita directamente al pecho manteniéndolo en el aire.

- Enséñale lo que puede pasar si no coopera con nosotros – habló el encapuchado dirigiéndose a su compañero que sostenía con violencia a una mujer años más joven que el hombre que colgaba del aire.

El otro joven no se hizo esperar y apuntando a la mujer grito "¡Crucio!", haciendo que se retorciera en el piso y aullara de dolor.

- ¿Aún no piensas decirnos nada? – pregunto acercando su cara que aún seguía oculta peligrosamente y la mujer volvió a chillar esta vez con más fuerza.

- Ya basta Félix – dijo una voz femenina e inmediatamente cesaron los gritos – Creo que el señor Sabanes ya entendió el concepto – y se acercó lentamente hacia él – Lo preguntaré solo una vez más ¿Dónde lo tienen?

El hombre temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero aún así no se daría por vencido y escupió a los pies de la joven.

El ambiente se tensó y la encapuchada desvió su mirada a la mujer que aún seguía en el piso. Extendió su mano izquierda sobre ella, haciendo visible una estrella en su dorso y un anillo de jade, los cuales brillaron levemente cuando la mujer dio un débil y último quejido, mientras una tenue luz blanca salía de su cuerpo.

El hombre no necesito más para saber que su esposa estaba muerta, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro.

Un fuerte estallido se sintió en la parte exterior de la cabaña y llamó la atención de la chica.

- Efraín, trasládalo – dijo señalando al hombre que colgaba del aire – luego tendremos tiempo de interrogarlo, Félix borrales la memoria a los demás... – y diciendo esto salió de la casa.

Lo que vio no la tranquilizo en absoluto, habían sido rodeados por cerca de once aurores encapuchados al igual que ellos solo que vestían de azul oscuro, y estaban causándoles bastantes problemas a los cuatro que intentaban repeler el ataque.

Ya no había duda, eso era una emboscada, sin dudarlo empezó a responder los ataques, necesitaba encontrar a Alex lo más pronto posible.

Los aurores eran buenos, aunque no tanto como ellos, pero eran mayoría porque seguían llegando más, por lo que les dificultaban las cosas momentos después se unieron lo otros dos que habían quedado dentro de la casa y con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza le indicaron que ya había hecho lo que les había pedido.

Ella conocía a la perfección las clases de hechizos que usaban los aurores... como que había estudiado con ellos y hasta podía adivinar sus pensamientos, intentarían separarlos para debilitarlos.

Logró visualizar a Alex que estaba algo más apartado de los demás peleando con tres aurores, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse los de azul le impedían el paso. Efraín y Amadeo se cubrían mutuamente intentando deshacerse de cinco aurores, Félix se encontraba en la puerta cubriéndose de los hechizos, cuando un grito llamó su atención. Alejo se encontraba luchando con cuatro a la vez y ahora se mantenía con dificultad el pie, su hombro le sangraba y al parecer tenía una pierna y un brazo roto.

Uno de lo aurores ya había levantado su varita, algo sorprendió a Hermione según tenía entendido los aurores solo mataban en casos extremos, si su vida dependía de ello y por lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos Alejo no mostraba ninguna amenaza para ellos.

La joven no dudo y corrió en auxilio de su compañero. No se veía nada bien y se estaba desangrando, por lo que envió un potente hechizo a los aurores más próximos a él para asegurarse de que no le harían mas daño.

El que acababa de interponerse esquivó ágilmente el ataque y grito un fuerte "¡Expelliarmus!" que se desvaneció en el aire antes de tocarla, sin embargo otro hechizo le rozó una pierna haciéndole sangrar, se volteó hacia él y lo hizo volar por lo aires mientras repelía otro hechizo. No podría resistir mucho tiempo sola, pero justo cuando la empezaban a rodear Máximo fue a respaldarla.

- Te dije que estaría siempre estaría apoyándote – le dijo como al pasar mientras de su varita salía una especie de rayo azul que inmovilizo a varios de los aurores.

- Llévate a Alejo... yo me encargo de esto – alcanzó a decir mientras esquivaba un hechizo que iba directa a su pecho.

- No te dejaré – insistió él - ¡Efraín ven! – y al ver que el otro lo oía agrego señalando a su compañero que estaba en el suelo – ponlo a salvo.

Hermione bufó con fastidio, pero no dijo nada más. Debía encontrar la forma de salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Le indicó a Máximo que debían comenzar la retirada, y con hechizo en común eliminaron a los aurores que le impedían el paso, pudiendo ir por fin hasta donde estaba Alex.

Se veía algo cansado al igual que ella, ambos sabían que no durarían mucho, los aurores aunque no tan poderosos pero eran el doble que ellos.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto ella justo en el momento en que evitaba que un hechizo le diera de lleno a su compañero.

- Perfectamente – mintió él - ¿Ya es hora de irnos?

- Exacto... por lo que no desperdicies tus fuerzas, la necesitarás si quieres salir con vida.

- Solo si tú vienes conmigo – y ambos se reunieron con los otros tres en la puerta de la cabaña.

- Tú primero Alex – dijo ella tomando de la muñeca a su compañero.

- No, Amadeo esta peor – replico ignorando su propia sangre que brotaba de una profunda herida en su cabeza y señalando a otro joven castaño idéntico a Alejo, solo que sus ojos no eran verdes sino marrones y al parecer tenía serios problemas para sostener su varita.

- Esta bien – aceptó la joven y soltó al morocho, sujetando del brazo al otro joven que no tardo en desaparecer, al igual que lo hizo Félix segundos después de entrar en contacto con ella.

- ¡Ya solo quedan ustedes tres¡Ríndanse! – gritó uno de los aurores con una extraña voz conocida para ella, mientras redoblaba sus ataques.

- ¿Y Efraín y Alejo? – pregunto en voz baja Alex.

- Efraín se lo llevó, a esta altura ya deben estar en lugar seguro – informó Máximo.

Un potente hechizo derribo la pared de la casa que les servía como refugio y cayeron varios metros más allá.

Hermione quedó con una de sus piernas atascada por los escombros y semi inconsciente veía la escena algo borrosa, de su boca pendía un hilo de sangre y al parecer por su dolor en el pecho tenía algunas costillas rotas.

Máximo estaba casi al pie de los árboles, con algunas cortadas profundas y se veía algo aturdido cuando los aurores lo empezaron a rodear.

Alex era el menos dañado de lo tres, tenía algunos cortes poco profundos en el rostro y al parecer un hombro dislocado, pero eso no le impidió ir al auxilio de ella.

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien – la tranquilizó él intentando correr su capucha para asegurarse que aún seguía con vida, pero ella detuvo ese gesto con su mano.

Él sonrío algo más aliviado, al verla casi inmóvil había temido lo peor. Los sonidos que empezó a emitir Hermione le indicaban que tenía dificultad para respirar.

- ¡Oxígenus! – grito él y los pulmones de ella se llenaron de aire.

Empezaba a recuperarse, intento moverse, pero el dolor de su pierna se lo impedía, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas por lo que extendió su mano y alcanzó la varita de uno de los aurores que tendía en el suelo muerto. Pronunció un hechizo inaudible y la roca que la aprisionaba se rompió en mil pedazos.

Mientras tanto Alex luchaba por mantenerla a salvo de los aurores, Máximo ya casi era derrotado y Hermione tendría que decidir a cual de los ayudaba.

Como pudo se puso de pie, sabia que el ojiazul aún podría aguantar un poco más, por lo que decidió ayudar al moreno.

Extendió sus brazos y empezó a hablar en un idioma desconocido mientras los de azul intentaban dañarla sin éxito ya que Alex no se los permitía. Una aureola roja la empezó a envolver y el cielo empezó a oscurecer repentinamente mientras el viento soplaba cada vez con más furia. Ella levanto aún más su voz mientras algunos aurores empezaban a retroceder ya que el viento les dificultaba la visión.

Nunca antes Hermione había invocado ese ritual, hasta para ella era demasiado avanzado y sabía que si algo salía mal podría terminar con su propia vida, pero ese era un caso especial, no permitiría que ellos murieran por su causa. Cerró sus ojos y el aura que la rodeaba se intensificó.

Unió sus manos y una bola de fuego se formo en ellas, el viento se detuvo abruptamente mientras el tiempo pareció detenerse.

- ¡QRUE NACIM SOPOC IMUENE DEGOST! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas y envió la bola directo a los aurores.

Quines cayeron en ese momento... la mayoría muertos, algunos muy heridos. Hermione había concentrado lo último que quedaba de su energía en invocar ese poder y ahora casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

Máximo se había librado de sus atacantes y ahora se dirigía a reunirse con ella y con Alex.

La castaña apenas si podía abrir los ojos y apenas sintió a Alex cerca se desplomo en sus brazos.

- No debiste hacerlo... podías haber muerto – le susurró Alex cargándola en sus brazos.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que tres de los aurores había logrado protegerse con un escudo mágico, y que ya estaban listos para atacar.

Máximo logró encargarse de dos, pero no vio al tercero que se dirigía directo a la joven pareja.

Alex había quedado indefenso al sostenerla con ambas manos, por lo que no tuvo tiempo a defenderse cuando vio al encapuchado de azul que los apuntaba con su varita.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó el auror, lo que solo le dio tiempo a Alex a cubrir con su cuerpo el de Hermione, de tal forma que solo él sufriera el impacto del hechizo.

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado ya que para mi fue todo un desafio... ocho hjas word para que estoy acostumbrada a escribir caps cortos fue todo un reto!_

**Lilithvuolack : **_me alegro qe te hayas animado a dejar tu review! si tengo que decir la verdad pensé en abandonarlo... no soy partidaria a dejar las cosas a medias, pero sentí que el fic no decía todo lo que yo quería expresar.. y que no atrapaba a mucha gente... pero como ya habras visto... este cap lo hice con nueva energía... y estpy segura que cambiara el ritmo del fic... a partir de ahora se hará mucho más interesante... en cada cap a partir de ahora descubrirás cosas sobre el pasado de Herm... y si tal cual ya leiste ella formaba parte del grupo la Estrella del Mago... y es más era una de los líderes... el anillo jugará un importante rol... no lo olvides... espero que sigas dejando tus reviews... besos_

**The Crazy Dark:** _me alegra que sigas al pie del cañon! y espero que este cap te aya djado satisfecha! es el resultado de ver duarnte siete horas seguidas peli de acción y de epoca! no se que pero algo me inspiro... espero que haya saciado tu apetito de acción... pero en los proximos se pondrá aún mejor... besos y no e olvides de este fic!_

**potter5: ** _perdon si crees que tardo mucho... ya dije anteriormente que cambie el ritmo y el estilo del fic como habras notado en este cap... mas pronto de lo que crees sabrás la verdad... lo que si sus amigos tardaran un poco más... inclusive Herm se llevara mas de una sorpresa... que ustedes si fueron atents en este cap pueden llegar a detectar... espero no aburrirte... caulquier sugerencia sera bien recibida... besos_

**noelia:** _pues segui tu consejo... mil gracias... es que soy nueva por aqui... espero que este cap te haya gustado y prometo tener tus sugerencias muy en cuenta... besos y espero tu siguiente review para que me digas que te parecio este cap_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic! animense y dejen sus reviews! acept sugerencias y criticas... besos**_

_**GRY ** _


	10. RECUERDOS

_HOLA! ESTA VEZ SUBI EL CAP MAS RAPIDO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE LES SIGA ACLARANDO SUS DUDAS! ABAJO RESPONDO SUS REVIEWS COMO SIEMPRE! _

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: RECUERDOS**

Se despertó agitada y sudada... esa maldita pesadilla otra vez. Se sentó en la cama e intentó recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración... solo quería olvidar... solo eso, sin embargo los recuerdos se empeñaban en atormentarla.

Estaba tan cansada al terminar de dar su clase que había decidido descansar un rato para despejarse, pero todo le había salido al revés... como siempre.

Se levanto y se apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana... aún podía sentir el frío de su cuerpo en sus brazos... y su mirada perdida... había sido su culpa.

FLASH BLAK

Alex había quedado indefenso al sostenerla con ambas manos, por lo que no tuvo tiempo a defenderse cuando vio al encapuchado de azul que los apuntaba con su varita.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó el auror, lo que solo le dio tiempo a Alex a cubrir con su cuerpo el de Hermione, de tal forma que solo él sufriera el impacto del hechizo.

- ¡Alex! – Hermione había vuelto en sí al sentir el hechizo impactando en el cuerpo del ojiazul.

El joven había caído al suelo aún con ella en brazos. Hermione como pudo se incorporó... ya no sentía el cansancio... en realidad ya no sentía nada...

Esta vez fue ella la que lo tomó en brazos intentando reanimarlo... pero sabía que ya era tarde, podía sentir su cuerpo enfriándose rápidamente... se sentía impotente... no podía dejarlo ir... debía hacer algo. Le corrió un poco la capucha, sus ojos azules ya no tenían ese brillo especial que la había cautivado, acaricio su rostro y vio como se empezaba a empañar de las lágrimas de ella. Se acercó un poco más y lo beso en los labios, esperando que él le correspondiera.

Pero nada sucedió... ya se había ido. Un inmenso vacío llenó su pecho, lo único que la había mantenido con vida se estaba esfumando entre sus dedos. Pero un sonido proveniente de su espalda le llamó la atención.

El auror que los había atacado aún seguía con la varita en alto, pero parecía confundido porque no atinaba a atacarla.

El vacío y el dolor dieron paso rápidamente al del odio y el rencor... quería que pagara por haberle arrebatado lo único que le importaba. Como pudo se puso de pie, aún estaba débil, pero eso no le impidió atacar al auror.

Una luz roja salio de las manos de ella y fue directo al pecho del auror, pero éste fue mas rápido y logro esquivarlo, aunque le impactó en el hombro, que ahora sangraba y una herida en forma de cruz se podía ver perfectamente.

El auror se disponía a contestar el ataque cuando Máximo que ya se había librado de los otros dos los desmayó con un potente hechizo.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Máximo tomándola por los hombros.

Ella no respondió, solo volteo a ver donde Alex había quedado en el piso. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ser ella la que estuviera tirada en ese momento para no sentir ese dolor que casi no la dejaba respirar.

El morocho se acercó a donde su compañero se hallaba y corroboró que ya no estaba con vida, también era su mejor amigo y le dolía, pero lo que mas le afectaba era verla a ella así, nunca antes la había visto llorar, siempre parecía tan fría que en ese momento no sabía como tratarla. Hermione cayó al suelo de rodillas, no sentía su pierna herida, ni el frío que de a poco la envolvía, el tiempo para ella se había detenido y se había llevado lo más preciado que tenía.

- Debemos irnos – le dijo Máximo al oído, intentando ser racional.

- No lo dejaré aquí – respondió ella con una voz más ronca de lo normal.

- No tienes la suficiente fuerza como para desaparecernos a los dos... – intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

Ella levanto su cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, él sintió una punzada de dolor. El rostro de ella se había vuelto inexpresivo y sus ojos oscuros, sin el menor destello de luz.

- Si no me voy con él, no me voy.

FIN DEL FLASH BLAK

Sentía que sus ojos le empezaban a escocer, y los cerró con fuerza para no llorar. Serró su puño con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la palma, y le atinó un fuerte golpe en la pared, comenzando a sangrar.

Él que había arriesgado todo por ella... y ella había sido incapaz de salvarlo. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y deslizó hasta el piso llevando sus rodillas al pecho.

Los recuerdos se proyectaban en su mente como si de una película se tratase... y se dejó llevar.

Su mente voló hasta el momento en que habían comenzado los problemas... esa mañana... la recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Ella salía de ducharse y sintió ruidos en la cocina, se puso una camisa de él y se asomó para ver que pasaba.

Dos hombres discutían acaloradamente con Alex, no podía entender lo que decían, pero se veían realmente enfadados.

FLASH BLAK

- ¡Ya les dije que me dejen en paz! – Gritaba Alex - ¡No voy a volver a trabajar!

- Sabes muy bien que eso no lo decides tú... – le dijo un hombre rubio y bastante más alto que el ojiazul.

- ¡No pueden obligarme!

En ese momento Hermione chocó contra la pared involuntariamente y el ruido alerto a los otros dos hombres.

- Con que ésta es la razón por la que quieres dejarnos... – dijo el más bajo y tomó sorpresivamente a la chica.

La cara de Alex pasó de bronca a terror, desde que había comenzado a enamorarse de ella había temido ese momento... mientras que Hermione maldecía internamente por no haber llevado su varita.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto – intentó parecer tranquilo el ojiazul.

- Te equivocas... ella ya nos vio el rostro... y sería muy peligroso dejarla con vida – amenazó el rubio.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Alex? – preguntó sin entender la chica mientras forcejeaba por soltarse. Él solo desvió la mirada.

- ¿No le contaste la verdad¿No es cierto? – Pregunto el que aún sostenía con fuerza a Hermione – pues yo te la contaré linda... total cuando terminemos contigo ya no podrás decir nada...

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – amenazó Alex acercándose peligrosamente al hombre, pero el rubio se lo impidió.

- Sabes muy bien que si atacas a uno de nosotros, no serás lo suficientemente rápido como para ponerla a salvo – le advirtió, y ante esto Alex se detuvo.

- Tu querido noviecito – continuo el otro – no es la buena persona que tu crees... no se en qué te habrá dicho que trabaja... pero la verdad es que te mintió...

- ¡Eso no es verdad... él sería incapaz de hacer de engañarme! – gritó ella, más para sí misma que para los demás. Los dos hombres se rieron abiertamente.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo con esta chiquilla – le dijo uno de los hombres al ojiazul, que solo se limito a darle la espalda – en fin... él sí te mintió... y se estuvo burlando de ti todo este tiempo...

- Eso no es verdad Herm... – se volteó rápidamente Alex – no escuches lo que te dicen.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Tienes miedo que cuando descubras la clase de monstruo que eres y te deje?

Hermione estaba confundida, no entendía que hacían esos hombres en su casa, ni porque trataban así a Alex, quién parecía conocerlos muy bien... ¿Cómo era eso de que él le había mentido? Y que se había estado burlando de ella...

- No los escuches por favor – le rogó él tomándola de las manos.

El mas bajo de los tres hombros la soltó bruscamente y la empujo hacia el ojiazul, él intentó abrazarla, pero ella se alejó rápidamente y lo miro desconfiada retrocediendo.

Lo que esos hombres habían dicho del trabajo de él la había perturbado... Alex siempre había evadido el tema y se ponía de mal humor cada vez que ella intentaba saber más sobre él.

El ojiazul sintió una punzada de dolor... ya comenzaba a perderla, sabía que había sido su culpa por haberla involucrado, pero aún así no quería que ella se quedará con una falsa imagen de él.

- Tu noviecito – hablo el rubio – es uno de los integrantes... mejor dicho uno de los

Líderes del grupo "La Estrella del Mago" ¿Te resulta familiar?

Ella sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba sobre su cabeza... claro que reconocía ese nombre, era una de las sectas más temidas de toda Bulgaria y el Mundo Mágico. Recordó el tatuaje en forma de estrella en la mano de él... sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Ahora todo le empezaba a cerrar... las salidas de noche... las ausencias inexplicables... que pensándolo ahora siempre coincidían con los ataques que el periódico comentaba... ella hasta había llegado a creer que era un auror encubierto y que por eso no le podía decir la verdad... pero la verdad era peor que esa.

Se dejó caer al piso mientras recordaba el anillo que él siempre usaba y que nunca dejaba que ella viera... los dos hombres delante de ella tenían el mismo tatuaje en sus manos... solo que no tenían el anillo...su novio era un asesino... había estado todo el tiempo viviendo con él rodeada de mentiras... de engaños.

Él intentó abrazarla, sabía como debía estar sintiéndose ahora... pero ella le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada... lo miraba con tanta bronca y decepción... la había lastimado... se merecía ese y muchos golpe más... ella había abandonado sus amigos y hasta había descuidado a su familia por estar con él... y así se lo pagaba.

Ella se sintió traicionada, estafada... una tonta que se había dejado convencer y usar al antojo de él. Si no la quería que necesidad de lastimarla así... cerró los ojos deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla y cuando los volvió a abrir una luz blanca la cegó.

FIN DEL FLASH BLAK

Rió con melancolía... y pensar que hasta lo había llegado a odiar.

Recordaba que al despertar ya no estaba en su departamento, sino en una fría y oscura habitación... la misma en la que pasaría los siete meses más largos de su vida.

Se suponía que debían matarla porque había visto sus rostros, y porque sabía demasiadas cosas... sin embargo no lo hicieron. A cambio prefirieron entrenarla para que formara parte de ellos, según le había dicho un hombre encapuchado el segundo día de pasar allí encerrada tenía demasiadas cualidades como para desperdiciarlas.

Pero se habían equivocado si pensaban que ella les ayudaría. Conocía muy bien por el periódico las atrocidades que ellos cometían... y antes prefería estar muerta que ayudarles.

Sacó el medallón que aún tenía entre sus ropas y lo acaricio lentamente... nunca lo había dejado de usar, a pesar de que frente a Alex siempre lo ocultaba. Miró a su alrededor, se alegró de que Ginny no estuviera en ese momento, por lo que veía ella pasaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería, y se volvió a adentrar en sus recuerdos.

El hombre había tomado como un reto las palabras de ella... y la mantuvo sin comer ni tomar agua. Al quinto día apareció con una varita para retarla a duelo, solo que ella estaba demasiado débil como para pensar con claridad y ser lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar los hechizos de su oponente. Por lo que fue derrotada fácilmente.

Esa misma situación se repetía cada semana, solo que empezaron a alimentarla, ella veía la posibilidad de escapar si vencía, y aquel hombre solo la forma de entrenarla sin que ella supiera... y empezaba a surtir efecto, porque ella cada vez mejoraba más rápidamente, y al hombre se le hacía más difícil vencerla.

Dentro de esa habitación ella fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo... no sabía si habían pasado días o meses, o si era de día o de noche... pero tampoco le importaba demasiado... aún seguía herida por aquel engaño, y no le resultaría fácil olvidarlo.

Pero ella no era ninguna tonta, y empezó a darse cuenta de las intenciones de aquel hombre del cual ni siquiera conocía su cara... y empezó a rehusarse a pelear, no sería ninguna marioneta de nuevo, no se dejaría volver a usar. Pero eso al hombre no lo sorprendió, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría.

Cada día la obligaban a tomar distintas pociones y a sufrir varios hechizos debilitándola, y por más que se esforzaba siempre terminaba cediendo bajo los efectos de esos hechizos y pociones.

Poco a poco se fue haciendo cada vez más resistente a ellos, pero junto a eso se fue volviendo mas fría... se llenó de rencor y de odio hacia la persona que la había llevado hasta ese estado, y ya nada más le importó... se acostumbró a la soledad y a la oscuridad y hasta dejó de sentir.

Hasta que alguien inesperado la visitó. Ella como de costumbre ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, pero un sentimiento nuevo se apoderó de ella al reconocer los ojos azules de la persona que venia a verla.

- Herm... ¿Puedo pasar? – Harry llamaba detrás de la puerta.

- Sí, espera un momento – contesto Hermione poniéndose de pie rápidamente y saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara, asegurándose que no tenía ningún rastro de haber estado llorando y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Disculpa si te molesto... es que me quede algo preocupado por lo que pasó después del almuerzo – le dijo él ingresando a la habitación.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, te dije que era solo el cansancio – contestó ella invitándolo a sentarse en la cama de Ginny.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase? – preguntó él intentando entablar una conversación amena.

- Pues... yo creo que bien... no se si quedaron muy conformes... porque solo les di teoría.

- ¿Teoría? – Pregunto él curioso – pero si transformaciones es la materia que menos teoría tiene...

- Si, pero me pareció necesario que conozcan más los encantamientos antes de hacerlos – lo cortó ella. La verdad era que no quería volver a usar su magia... por lo menos por ahora.

- Como tú digas... – él parecía algo apenado – pensé que te gustaría ir a tomar algo a Hogsmeade antes de la cena...

- Creí que iríamos después de la cena, con Ron – le dijo ella.

- Sí, pero aún falta para eso... y Ron esta algo ocupado con algunas cosas... y se me ocurrió que me podrías acompañar a tomar algo... hace mucho que no hablamos – le dijo él esperanzado.

Hermione dudo... era claro que quería hablar con ella a solas... pero no se le ocurrió nada para excusarse por lo que aceptó.

Luego de despedirse de él se fue a dar una ducha.

Media hora más tarde ya estaba lista, llevaba puesto un pantalón oscuro ajustado y unas botas, una camisa entallada cuello alto y el medallón, dejando su largo cabello ondulado suelto, pero no se sacó el guante de la mano izquierda. Aquella ropa la favorecía notablemente delineando sus perfectas curvas.

Suspiró frente al espejo, y se arrepintió de haber aceptado la invitación... revisó su mochila, pero no encontró otra cosa que ponerse... no sabía adonde querría ir Harry, y el resto de su ropa estaba algo gastada o descolorida... por lo que tuvo que resignarse a salir así.

Los recuerdos amenazaron con volver... y hacerle recordar la última vez que había usado aquella ropa, pero sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos...

Ya había abierto la puerta para irse cuando sintió unos golpecitos en la ventana. Se giró y vio a una lechuza de tamaño mediano y color gris que traía un sobre. Hermione se acerco a ella extrañada, en primer lugar no era hora del correo, y además ella no tenía quién le escribiera... un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

Abrió la ventana dejando pasar la lechuza, y ésta le entregó un sobre. Luego de que la lechuza se hubiera ido, Hermione se dispuso a abrir el sobre... no tenía nada.

Lo giró para ver si tenía remitente, y al hacerlo un ruido metálico se escucho en el piso. Al parecer algo había caído del sobre cuando ella intentó ver el remitente.

Se agacho buscando encontrar el motivo de ese sonido, y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento...un anillo de plata y jade aún giraba en el piso con un extraño brillo.

* * *

_7 HOJAS DE NUEVO! ESPERO NO ABURRIRLES!_

**noelia: **_que puedo decirte? ya aclare tus dudas por msn asi que... solo me queda recordarte que las cosas entre Harry y Hermione seran algo complicadas... en este cap no hay dudas de que él se quiere acercar a ella... ya veremos que es lo que a ella le pasa... por e momento esta algo aturdida... y no es para menos la pobre... besos y hasta el prox review!_

**AlvaRITOOOO:**_ un nuevo lector! recibe mi cordial bienvenida! me pone muy cintecta de que haya gustado el fic... y si pues decidi hacerlo más emocionante... espero no ir demasiado rapido... espero que te haya gustado este fic... y hasta el prox review!_

**Potter5: **_no te apresures a juzgar a la pobre Herm... ya en este cap te mostre parte de lo que ella sufrio... no se convirtió en eso por su propia voluntad... espero que sigas leyendo el fic y dejando tu opinion! besos y ya veremos lo que pasa mas adelante!;)_

**The Crazy Dark:**_ pues si... lo siente había abandona un poco este fic... pero ya estoy de vuelta y con nuevas ideas y energias! espero que este cap tb te haya gustado! cualkier duda, sugerencia,., ya sabes no tengo problema de reciirlas! besos y sigue al pie del cañon!_

**saralpp: **_ no creí encontrarte en este fic tb... me di una agradable sorpresa... y si, ya conozco tus gustos jeje... espero que este te haya ddejado las cosas un poco mas claras... besos y hasta el sig review!_

_**bueno espero que este cap les haya gustado! y que dejen sus preciosos reviews! solo deben presionar GO! y listo;) hasta el prox cap**_

_**besos GRISELDA **  
_


	11. EL ANILLO

_HOLA! si ... ya se... me tarde mucho... si es tb lo se... ultimamento no actualizo muy rápido... pero es que mi vida va de cabeza! de todas maneras siempre les dije que puede que tarde... pero que no lo dejare a medias al fic... _

_Ahora si... la primera salida a solas entre Harry y Hermione... para algunos que no ven las horas que ellos dos vayan a los bifes... les aclaro que no sera tan rápido... aunque ahora ya se vio que hay una conección especial entre ellos... y por favor! no se apresuren a juzgar a la pore Herm! denle una oportunidad... ella tuvo que sufrir mas de lo que se imaginan... quizás para ustedes en este cap no pase nada trascendental... pro creánme cuando les digo que acá les digo inclusive mas de lo que yo quisiera... a ver si descubren las pistas... que son varias! y se animan a dejarme un hermoso review con sus conjeturas!_

_De mas esta decir que abajo les contesto sus reviews!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: EL ANILLO**

Se agacho buscando encontrar el motivo de ese sonido, y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento... un anillo de plata y jade aún giraba en el piso con un extraño brillo.

Su respiración se acelero y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Jamás pensó que la encontrarían tan rápido... había planeado quedarse allí por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se tranquilizasen, pero ahora todo era distinto.

Intento desviar su mirada del anillo... pero algo más fuerte la atraía hacia él, extendió su mano para tomarlo, y a medida que se acercaba más a él, el llanto de un bebe recién nacido se hacía mas potente... ya casi lo tocaba... el bebe lloraba a todo pulmón... un poco más y lo alcanzaba...

- Herm... ¿Estas bien? – Harry asomaba su cabeza por la puerta – llamé varias veces a la puerta, y como no contestabas me preocupe...

Ella dio un pequeño salto al oírlo... y fue como si saliera de un trance... el bebe para de llorar. Inmediatamente tapo al anillo con la tolla que minutos antes se había secado para que Harry no lo viera, y con disimulo lo guardó en su mesa de luz.

- Lo siento... no escuche la puerta... – se excuso mirado de reojo la mesa - ¿Nos vamos ya? – en esa milésima de segundo había decidido que lo mejor sería actuar con naturalidad y no levantar sospechas... si no la habían atacado antes, no tendrían porque hacerlo ahora, además quería mantener alejado del anillo al ojiverde.

- Si... si, claro – le contestó algo confuso, estaba seguro que ella había levantado algo del piso, pero al verla tan incómoda prefirió no preguntárselo.

Hermione por su parte no estaba tranquila de haber dejado al anillo allí, pero no había tenido mejor alternativa si no quería levantar las dudas de Harry, recién cuando llegaron a la Sala Común el ojiverde volvió a hablar.

- Estas realmente hermosa – le dijo él con toda sinceridad, ahora con la nitidez de las luces se podía apreciar perfectamente la belleza de la joven.

- Gracias – le dijo ella dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo – tú también estas muy guapo – y era cierto, a pesar de lo complicado de la situación, ella no pudo evitar notar lo guapo que estaba su amigo, llevaba un pantalón de vestir oscuro con un cinto de cuero negro y hebilla plateada, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón y su cabello estaba algo húmedo.

El muchacho al oír ese comentario no pudo evitar sonrojarse, odiaba eso, pero siempre le había sucedido cuando recibía algún elogio de su amiga... desde que estudiaban juntos.

- ¿Dónde iremos? – le pregunto ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras pasaban el retrato de sir Cadoggan.

- Por como están las cosas lo más seguro será ir al bar Las Tres Escobas... es muy concurrido, por lo que estaremos más seguros allí – le informó él con aire algo preocupado.

Hermione no se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario, y solo se limito a caminar en silencio... no podía sacar de su mente al anillo.

- ¿No crees que te hará algo de frío? – le preguntó él observando lo liviana de ropa que iba ella.

- No te preocupes... no hace tanto frío... además estoy acostumbrada a las temperaturas bajas... en Bulgaria es siempre así, incluso en verano.

- ¿Bulgaria? A si que es allí donde estuviste todo este tiempo – pregunto feliz el ojiverde al sentir que empezaba a averiguar algo más sobre su amiga.

- Pues si... – respondió ella, durante la tarde había decidido que lo mejor sería no mentirle... solo omitir cierta información... quizás así no se sentiría tan culpable después de todo.

- Cuéntame más – la animó el curioso - ¿Cómo fue que llegaste allí? Es decir, la última noticia tuya fue que estabas en Francia gracias a una beca estudiando en el mejor colegio de aurores.

- Es cierto... realmente fue más difícil de lo que yo esperaba – recordó Hermione algo más distendida... empezaba a hablar con Harry como lo hacían antes – el idioma no me ayudo mucho, pero me termine acostumbrando.

- Aún así te recibiste con las mejores notas y en tiempo record – le recordó el muchacho deteniéndose frente a una de las aulas del pasillo – llegaremos por medio de la red flu... es más seguro – le informó.

- ¿Por qué no lo hicimos desde la sala común? – le pregunto ella extrañada mientras ingresaba a la habitación y observaba a la chimenea.

- Porque solo esta está habilitada... últimamente el ministerio se ha vuelto más cuidadoso, y solo en determinadas secciones se puede tener conectada la chimenea... en Hogwarts solo quedan dos, ésta y otra en la planta superior – le explico tomando los polvos - ¿Lista?

Y en menos de diez segundos ya estuvieron en medio del gran alboroto de gente en el bar, Hermione se tuvo que aferrar fuerte al brazo de Harry para no caerse cuando un grupo de duendes pasó corriendo a su lado, el ojiverde le hizo señas para que se sentaran en la mesa más apartada.

- ¿Hace calor aquí verdad?- le preguntó él mientras se desordenaba el cabello, algo que le pareció muy sexy a Hermione, que rápidamente movió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Rápidamente madame Rosmerta, se acercó para tomarles el pedido.

- Dos cervezas de mantequilla – pidió Harry.

- Un wisky de fuego – se apresuro a corregir la castaña ante lo cual el muchacho la miró asombrado.

- Que sea una cerveza de mantequilla entonces – y mirando con curiosidad a Hermione – Veo que tienes muchas sorpresas guardadas.

A la chica eso le sonó mal... sabía que su amigo no se lo había dicho con mala intención, pero no pudo evitar desviar la mirada.

- Y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo? – rompió el incomodo silencio el joven, le estaba costando más trabajo de lo que pensaba mantener una charla amistosa con ella.

- Bien... pero no hablemos de mi... luego de la cena Ron querrá saber lo mismo... y conociéndolo reclamará no haberse enterado primero... así que dejemos esta charla para después – evadió ágilmente el tema – y cuéntame algo sobre ti... no me contaste bien porque terminaron con Ginny.

- Eso fue poco después de que te fuiste – respondió resignado al ver la postura que había tomado Hermione – creo que después de todo lo que había pasad no estaba en condiciones de estar con nadie...

- Pensé que luego de que derrotarás a Voldemort se te haría más fácil mantener la relación con ella... se veían muy felices – recordó con algo de nostalgia la ex Gryffindor.

- Sí, nosotros también lo creímos, pero ella pasaba demasiado tiempo en el hospital... y yo me encontraba muy ocupado buscando al resto de mortífagos que habían logrado escapar...

- Sí pero, por lo que me enteré... no habían sido muchos los que habían podido huir de la redada – dijo Hermione mientras la camarera les servía su pedido.

- No fueron muchos es verdad, pero el que más me preocupaba era el padre de Malfoy... – al oír ese nombre Hermione sintió como se le secaba la boca y le dio un largo trago al contenido de su vaso, Harry la observó extrañado pero no dijo nada – además después de eso surgió otro grupo... una especie de secta llamada "La Estrella del Mago"... y no eran mejores que los anteriores... ellos aún me mantienen muy ocupado...

Hermione sintió un leve escozor en su mano izquierda, pero no dio señales de ello... esa era su oportunidad de saber hasta donde conocían de ellos, esa tarde había decidido que lo mejor no era esquivar el tema, sino averiguar lo más que pueda.

- ¿Qué tan difícil puede resultarte atrapar a un grupo de magos locos luego de acabar con Voldemort? – pregunto con la voz mas natural que pudo.

- ¿Bromeas Hermione? Me extraña que estando viviendo en Bulgaria no conozcas lo peligroso de ese grupo – Harry casi la miraba con reproche mientras dejaba su cerveza a un lado y miraba a lo alrededores como para asegurarse que nadie estaba oyendo aquella conversación – se supone que es allí donde tiene su sede, aunque nadie sabe exactamente donde – termino casi en un susurro.

"Esto era oficial", pensó Hermione, Harry conocía más de lo que le convenía saber... pero aún necesitaba saber más si quería protegerle.

- Lo siento Harry, es que mi trabajo no me dejaba mucho espacio – ante esta mención el joven estuvo a punto de preguntar adonde trabajaba pero se acordó de que su amiga dijo que no le contaría nada hasta que estuviera Ron presente por lo que cambio de idea - ¿Qué mas se sabe sobre ellos?

- No mucho – reconoció apenado dando un sorbo a su cerveza – realmente saben como cubrir su huellas... solo en dos oportunidades pudimos enfrentarnos a ellos... y en ambas fuimos derrotados.

¿En dos oportunidades Harry se había podido enfrentar con ellos? Eso significaba que en los dos altercados que ella y su grupo habían sufrido Harry estaba presente... sintió como un frío sudor le recorría la espalda... ella misma podría haberlo matado sin siquiera saberlo... la sola idea la aterrorizo.

- Herm ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó él al observar el semblante preocupado de la chica – Desde el almuerzo que estas extraña.

- No es nada... ya te lo dije, es solo cansancio – respondió quitándole importancia al asunto - ¿Ron también te acompañaba a esos enfrentamientos?

- ¡Claro que si! Ambos tenemos los más altos cargos de aurores en el país... era nuestra obligación estar allí... Te estas comportando muy extraño ¿sabes? – le comento confundido por la actitud que su amiga tomaba.

- No es extraño que me preocupe por si algo malo les hubiera pasado... vos mismo acabas de reconocer que era una situación muy peligrosa ¿Y si les hubiera pasado algo? – su voz sonaba sinceramente afligida.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle cariñosamente... le parecía tan dulce que ella se preocupara por ellos.

- No te preocupes... no nos paso nada malo... uno que otro rasguño – reconoció el muchacho ante la mirada severa de ella – pero nada más – la consoló tomándola de la mano, y esta vez ella no se apartó.

No podía impedir sentirse culpable al saber que sus amigos habían estado en peligro... pero automáticamente al sentir las cálidas manos de Harry sobre las suyas se sintió un poco mejor... era extraño, pero el siempre había logrado tranquilizarla aún en los peores momentos, recordó que años atrás ella se había sentido atraída por él y no pudo menos que sonreír, pero al enterarse de que Ginny sentía lo mismo había decido apartarse, esa había sido una de las causas encubiertas por la que había decidido alejarse de sus amigos por un tiempo.

Pero seguido de ese recuerdo, vino el de Alex, y la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro, e involuntariamente se aferró al medallón que tenía en el cuello.

- Sé que dijiste que no hablaríamos de ti pero... ese dije te lo regalo alguien muy especial ¿verdad? – pregunto tímidamente al ver como la castaña sujetaba fuertemente el colgante.

- Sí – afirmó ella – significa mucho para mí – hasta ella misma se había sorprendido al escucharse hablar así... desde que él había muerto nunca había querido hablar de Alex con nadie... ni siquiera con Máximo.

- ¿Te lo regalo tu novio? – se animo a preguntar el ojiverde, deseando no abusar demasiado de su suerte.

Ella solo afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su trago.

- Te debe querer mucho como para regalarte semejante dije... debió salirle muy caro – comento observando con más detenimiento y deduciendo que las piedras no eran menos que rubíes y diamante de colores, y por alguna extraña razón sintió una punzada de celos en el estómago al saber que alguien era el dueño del corazón de su amiga.

- Yo también lo quise muchísimo... siempre estuvo cuando lo necesite, inclusive en contra de mi voluntad – admitió recordando alguno de los momentos compartidos con él.

- ¿Quisiste¿Acaso terminaron? – pregunto esperanzado.

- No... Él... – a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, nunca lo había dicho en voz alta –él... falleció – terminó con mucho dolor, mientras sentía que las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

- Oh... lo siento mucho – Harry se maldijo internamente por obligar a que ella recordara ese momento tan penoso, era claro que ella no había querido hablar del tema... pero él y su bocota, una vez más metiendo la pata... y se sintió aún peor cuando vio que ella luchaba por no llorar - si quieres puedes desahogarte... quizás ese te haga sentir mejor - sugirió al ver el estado que había provocado en ella.

- No es necesario – su mirada se había vuelto algo fría, lo cual asusto a Harry – además no estamos aquí para hablar de mi sino de ti – hasta su voz parecía distinta... había empezado a poner en práctica la máscara que había usado durante todos esos años... la verdad era que no quería seguir hablando sobre Alex... y menos con Harry.

- Como quieras – le concedió él... y como si de pronto recordará algo busco entre su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita roja – es para ti – le dijo extendiéndosela.

- ¿Para mi? –preguntó extrañada - ¿Qué es?

- Un anillo – le respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- No me gustan los anillos – dijo ella casi sin penar recordando lo que había guardado horas antes en su mesa de luz.

- Pensé que sí... como aún tienes la marca de haber usado uno en tu mano izquierda, pensé que te gustaría – se había borrado la sonrisa de él, y ahora la miraba apenado.

Hermione se arrepintió de inmediato por lo que había dicho sin pensar, después de todo él se había tomado la molestia de comprarle un regalo y no tenía la culpa de nada, sin embargo la incomodo que Harry notara la huella del anterior anillo.

- No te preocupes, seguro que este me gustará – se retracto sonriéndole, y haciendo que él la imitara.

Abrió con cuidado el cofrecito, un hermoso anillo relucía por las luces del local. Tres delicadas alianzas entrelazadas, brillaban inclusive más que la plata.

Harry se alegró al ver la expresión de su amiga, al parecer si le había gustado... por un momento había temido que no fuera de su agrado por el comentario de ella.

- Es el anillo de la amistad – le informo él mientras le colocaba el anillo en su el dedo anular de la mano derecha – se lo compre a un anciano... me dijo que era mágico, y como eran justo tres alianzas pensé que podían significar cada uno de nosotros... tú, Ron y yo – terminó con las mejillas algo coloreadas.

- Es hermoso – admitió ella – pero no debiste haberte molestado... yo ni siquiera te compre algo...

- El mejor regalo es tenerte de vuelta... pensé en entregártelo cuando estuviera Ron... pero no pude aguantar la ansiedad... el anciano me dijo, que mientras las alianzas permanecieran juntas... y vidas seguirían unidas.

Hermione asintió mientras contemplaba el anillo, la sensación de tenerlo era totalmente distinta que con el otro anillo... este le infundía tranquilidad y confianza... solo que en ese momento no le podía asegurar a Harry que sus vida seguirían unidas, no después de haber recibido ese sobre.

- Eres muy dulce Harry – le dio ella acariciándole una mejilla, ahora se sentía peor que antes mintiéndole – y dime... después de Ginny ¿no saliste con nadie más? – quería volver a un tema mas ameno.

- Creo que no soy fácil de comprender... – dijo él tomándole la mano con que ella lo había acariciado y entrelazándola con la suya – es más... creo que la única que me entendía eras tú.

La castaña no pudo evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera ido... quizás las cosas serian muy distintas ahora.

- ¿Y Ron sigue saliendo con Luna? – preguntó retirando su mano de las de él, y haciendo señas para que madame Rosmerta vuelva a llenar su vaso.

- Ellos también terminaron... mejor dicho Luna lo dejó – le contestó una vez que la camarera se retiro.

- Siempre creí que ellos terminarían casados... ¿pero por qué lo dejo?

- Ya sabes como era ella... siempre hablando de cosas extrañas... y Ron nunca la tomó muy en serio cuando comenzaba a hablar de seres imaginarios, creo que eso la molesto... desde entonces tampoco salio con nadie... creo que tenemos una vida amorosa desastrosa – termino con una sonrisa triste.

- Entonces la que mejor suerte tuvo fue Ginny... me comentó que estaba comprometida con un medimago.

- Sí, se la ve muy feliz... realmente me alegro de que haya podido encontrar a la persona indicada... las veces que hable con William me pareció un buen chico, algo extraño eso sí... pero sin malas intenciones... se nota que están enamorados.

- ¿Y eso a ti o te molesta? Es decir ¿No te gustaría estar en l lugar de él? – se animo a preguntarle ella.

- La verdad no... Yo la quiero muchísima, pero solo como amiga... ahora viendo las cosas de otra perspectiva no se si realmente estuvimos enamorados – él sonaba sincero, mientras jugaba con el vaso de cerveza.

- Estoy seguro que encontrarás a la persona indicada... y que serán muy felices – lo alentó ella con una media sonrisa, él solo le limito a mirarla a los ojos, no sabía porque, pero el ojiverde sentía que esa persona ya la había encontrado.

* * *

_Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado... no se porque tego tanta fijación con los anillos... ( demas esta decir que los anillos aqui descriptos son los que yo tengo jeje) en fin ahora les contesto sus reviews!_

**potter5: **_vida mia! que no... que no todo es lo que parece... si Herm hizo cosas malas... pero todo tiene su explicacion lógica! te lo aseguro! te lo ire motrando a lo largo de los prox cap... y no te enfades con ella... dale una oportunidad para demostrar quien es en realidad... besos y me alegro que sigas tan fiel con el fic._

**Daka Sylvent:**_una nueva lectora! me pone muy contecta que te haya atrapado el fic... como ya dije antes aqui tb deje varias pistas... mejor dicho cuatro jeje... y ya no digo mas! a ver si te animas y me dejas tus conclusiones para tener una idea de que es lo que van pensando! y mil prdones por la tardanza... besos y hasta el prox review! ;)_

**noelia:**_mira que decirme a mi que soy bruja! jaja... mira quien habla cuando tus fic alocados atentan contra mi salud jeje... y ni que hablar de nuestras charlas por msn jajaja... en fin para que veas que no soy tan mala... no pensaba poner este cap aún... es más iba a poner un cap sobre el pasado de ella, pero para no hacerlos esperar lo subi a este directamente... jeje... gracias por tus reviews!_

**The Crazy Dark:**_ siempr fiel! a si me gusta... siento hacerlos esperar... espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado... ya que res una de las primeras que leyo el fic... besos y cualquier sugerencia o critica sera bien recibida... te digo lo mimo que aDaka Sylvent, a ver si te animas y me dejas alguna de tus conclusiones, que en este cap ya les dejé varias pisas... _

_ MUCHAS GRACIA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC... Y ESPERO ANSIOSA US REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAP... BESOS Y HASTA PRONTO_

_GRISELDA _


	12. LA ILUSION SE HA IDO

HOLA! ANTES QUE NADA LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ES UN CAP MUY LARGO, PERO SI LE AGREGABA MAS COSAS HIBA A PERDER LA MAGIA... A SI QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN... Y ASEGURARLES QUE EL PROX YA ESTA CASI LISTO Y QUE VA A SER MUCHO MAS LARGO QUE ESTE... Y QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA... POR FI! QUE MAÑANA EMPIEZO LAS CLASES EN MI KOLE Y LAS DE TEATRO, O SEA QUE DE SEIS A AUNA DEL MEDIODIA ESTARE EN EL COLE... Y DE TRES A SEIS EN TEATRO, POR LO QUE ME QUEDARA MUY POCO TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR... TENIENDO EN CUENTA QUE ADEMAS ALGUNOS DIAS TENGI GIMANSIA POR LA NOCE... :( EN FIN, LES DOY MI PALABRA DE HONOR QUE ESTE FIC NO QUEDARA OLVIDADO, POR LA SIMPLE RAZON QUE AHORA EMPIEZA LO MEJOR! AL QUE EN MIS OTROS FIC ;) Y AHORA SI LOS DEJO PARA QUE DISFRUTEN DEL SIG CAP...

NOS VEMOS ABAJO CON LA CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS!

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: LA ILUSION SE HA IDO**

Unos pies descalzos rompían la tranquilidad del lugar. Pies ensangrentados de tanto vagar sin rumbo fijo, solo intentando escapar de la inminente realidad que los rodeaba.

Pies que a pesar de estar embarrados y ensangrentados, se podían ver que eran blancos... pies de mujer... de una mujer que acababa de perder lo más preciado, lo que durante meses había vivido dentro de ella, lo que la había obligado a seguir viviendo, a no decaer bajo el peso de tanta maldad, pensando que después de todo valía la pena respirar... conservar la esperanza de que todo algún día, quizás no tan lejano, las cosas mejorarían... para ambos.

Piernas finamente torneadas le seguían a esos maltratados pies, igualmente blancos, como si hace mucho tiempo el sol hubiera dejado de salir para ellos. Se sentía vacía, como si le hubieran arrancado hasta su alma... y en verdad era lo que habían hecho...

La mirada perdida, los pasos lentos que poco a poco fueron apresurando su andar, hasta correr deliberadamente lo más rápido que le fuera posible de aquel lugar.

Se pasó una temblorosa mano por su vientre, y calló de rodillas incapaz de mantenerse en pie un segundo más, lastimándose... y volviendo a sangrar... una vez más.

Pero el dolor físico que ahora sentía, no se comparaba con lo que hace unos días la embargaba... arrancándole hasta las últimas ganas de vivir. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando ahogar sus llantos, que ahora retumbaban más fuerte entre el desolado paisaje que la acompañaba en su pena.

Un bosque espeso, oculto entre las sombras de la noche, que se asemejaba mucho al interior de su perdida alma, sonidos a lo lejos amortiguados por la fría brisa que ahora mecía sus rizados cabellos castaños.

Todo parecía tan irreal para ella, como la misma idea de que la vida siguiera, a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba respirar en ese momento... su esperanza se había ido... la luz se había apagado al final del camino... y ahora estaba sola... con el dolor acechándola, persiguiéndola, atormentándola... acosándola, a donde quiera que vaya.

La tenue luz de la luna se filtraba por las ramas de algunos árboles, permitiendo apreciar la débil silueta de ella, apenas envuelta en un fino camisón blanco que ahora se adhería a su cuerpo con las primeras gotas que caían sobre ella.

Pero el mundo dejo de girar, la luna de brillar, y la brisa de soplar... ya nada la tocaba, nada podía herirla más de lo que ahora estaba... nada tenía sentido ya.

Las gotas de lluvia se fundían con las lágrimas de su pálida y sombría cara... algunas se perdían en sus finos labios, otras se atrevían a ir más allá... donde nadie más la volvería a tocar... por el simple hecho que ella ya no estaba.

Sus ojos rojizos y sin el menor rastro del brillo que antes los caracterizaba, demostraban lo cambiada que estaba... muchas veces había estado a punto de caer, pero siempre se levantaba... innumerables veces pensó que ya no podría volver a sonreír, pero siempre había algo que la animaba a vivir... y cuando por fin descubrió que lo más preciado en la vida de una mujer crecía dentro de ella, creyó que ya no habría momentos de soledad, que después de todo había valido la pena luchar a través de los problemas... pero una vez más se había equivocado, y la vida se empeñaba en arrancarle hasta su último suspiro... hasta la última gota de vida que había en ella.

La lluvia se intensifico, y con ella la furia del viento que hacía crujir a los grandes árboles, y temblar a los más pequeños... a todos menos a ella, que ya no podía sentir más allá de su propio dolor.

El agua se filtro a través de su piel, y caló sus huesos, pero siguió sin moverse. Sintió pasos no muy lejos de ella... y voces que a la distancia murmuran su nombre... sin embargo siguió ajena a la vida, que continuaba sin mirar atrás, sin percatarse que ahora había dos vidas menos en la tierra... porque ella se había ido ese mismo día con él... o con ella, eso nunca lo sabría.

Como pudo se arrastro por el irregular suelo, produciendo nuevas heridas a su cuerpo... sangrando, sangrando de nuevo.

Se apoyo contra el tronco de un sauce, escondiéndose entre las sombras, deseando que ellos nunca la encontraran, deseando que el mundo se detuviera aunque sea una vez en sus manos, para volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar ese presente que quería olvidar.

Barro, sangre, agua... su maltratado cuerpo se resumía a esas tres palabras... pero ya que mas daba... cerró sus ojos con fuerza como intentando no ver la verdad que le estaba dando de lleno en la cara, y a pesar del extraño silencio que se había producido entorno a ella, aún podía escuchar su corazón gritar y clamar por la vida que le acababan de arrebatar.

Que mas daba... ser buena o mala... respirar o dejarse morir... que mas daba, si cada decisión que tomaba ya no era pensando en ella, si no en ese pequeño ser que ahora no estaba.

Ni siquiera odio podía sentir... ni rechazo, ni sed de venganza por haberle arrebatado los mejores meses de su vida encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Meses en los cuales había vivido solo por alguien más... que era más importante que su propia vida, y todo porque ya no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera ese dolor que se había instalado tan adentro de ella que ocupaba todo su ser, a tal punto de no distinguir donde comenzaba y donde terminaba.

El sonido de una voz la sacó por unos segundos de su trance... él también estaba destrozado, la pérdida había sido de ambos... y aunque jamás lo culparía de lo sucedido, no podría evitar que cada vez que lo viera ese dolor naciera dentro de ella aún con más fuerza.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta con él, pero en ese momento solo quería estar sola.

Recordó el odio con que ella lo había mirado el día que él había entrado a su habitación luego de pasar varios días encerrada, y el amor que reflejaban los suyos al darle esa noticia que había cambiado el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre.

Él estaba dejando a un lado su propio dolor para darle fuerzas a ella, y para buscarla en ese momento, pero ella ya no podía hacer nada... el lazo mas fuerte que los unía, y que había sellado su amor se rompía frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo...

Solo el sonido de ese llanto la acompañaría hasta el final de sus días, hasta que su agonía por fin termine... y pudieran reencontrarse.

Y se quedó allí sentada, esperando a que la lluvia acabara... a que su vida terminara... y que la muerte por fin llegara para terminar con ese suplicio. Pero la lluvia ceso, y la vida siguió aún peor que antes... solo que allí, a los pies de ese tronco, la muerte se llevo algo más preciado que la vida... las ganas de vivirla y el amor que hasta hace solo unos días la embargaba.

* * *

ESPERO QUE HAYAN ENTENDIDO LO QUE LE PASO A HERM... YA QUE EN EL CAP ANTERIOR SOLO UNA PERSONITA DEDUJO ALGUNAS DE LAS PISTAS QUE DEJE... MIREN QUE MAS ADELANTE TODOS ESTOS DATON AYUDARAN A DESCUBRIR MUCHAS COSAS! 

NOELIA: holis! besotes a ti tb! y si empatadas! sory por no dejarte review... prometo que lo hare... solo que el tiempo se me vino encima :(... besos y espero que el cap te haya gustado! y ya ves actualice! no me salio tan largo como queria pero a mi me gusto... mira que asesinarme a preguntas por msn no se vale! jaja hasta el prox review!

DAKA SYLVENT: lector inteligente! y que sabe leer entre lineas! pues si, todas tus sospechas son acertadas... y espero que este cap haya aclarado una de las pistas que deje en el cap anterior y que yo pense que seria muy obvia.. pero veo que no... gracias por decirme que el fic te parece interesante! y espero ansiosa de saber cuales fueron tus proximas deducciones... besos.

THE CRAZY DARK: no solo mas fiel, sino tb mas bueno que lassie jeje... y si, este fic es mas de drama y suspenso que otra cosa... producto de mis dias de depre jeje... en fin, no se porque pero todo ( o casi todo) lo que escribo en estos dias tiene que ver con la muerte... maldito evanescence! escucho sus letras y solo me salen cosas asi! en fin... ahora no solo escribo fic sino canciones jeje... voy ampliando el rubro... y me pone muy feliz saber que no te aburres, ese era mi principal temor en este fic, que de tanto suspenso se aburran! pero es que si o si debe ser asi o de lo contrario los atrangantaria con tanta cosa... en fin espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado... besos y hasta el prox.

BRISA 2006: me alegra que alguien entienda a la pore Herm... y con este cap supongo que mas... y si, como dije antes es estrictamente necesario que vaya lento... y ya sabran por que... las sorpresitas que les tengo preparadas jeje... espero tu prox review! besotes

MIL GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONITAS QUE M TIENEN PACIENCIA! COMO DICEN... FELICES LOS PACIENTES PORQUE SERAN RECOMPENSADOS... Y ESO RECIBIRAN UD... BESOTES Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SUS PRECIOSOS REVIEWS!

BESOTES ENORMES

GRY


	13. NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE

_Hola! como estan? espero q bien... yo aqui, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para actualizar jeje... espero que este cap les guste... es tan largo como los anteriores... una cosilla, no se preocupen, que ahora las cosas empezaran a pasar mas rápido... y si les queda alguna duda, solo diganmela que yo me encargare de aclararselas con gusto..._

_ahora si nos vemos al final del cap... para contestar sus hermosos reviews! _

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE**

Llego a su cuarto ahogada y respirando con dificultad. Serró la puerta con llave y corrió a fijarse en su mesa de luz... el anillo aún seguía allí.

Sentía un escozor en el estómago, producto a haber tomado alcohol sin haber probado bocado, su boca reseca y el pulso acelerado. Tenía poco tiempo antes de la cena por lo que se apresuro a buscar su mochila para sacar de allí una pequeña caja negra. Casi sin mirarlo lo guardo con furia allí, para luego esconder la mochila en el armario

Había prestado muy poca atención a la charla de su amigo, temerosa de que Ginny lo pudiera haber encontrado... debía alejar a sus amigos de esa secta, y más ahora que sabían que ella los conocía. Pensó en irse, por lo menos por un tiempo, pero de esa forma no los podría prevenir, ni protegerlos. Lo mejor sería aguardar con paciencia, hasta saber que intenciones tenían para con ella, y porque le habían enviado el anillo en forma de aviso.

Se puso la túnica menos arrugada que encontró para luego bajar a la Sala Común, donde la pelirroja la esperaba.

- Pensé que te tardarías más – le dijo Ginny apenas la vio aparecerse por las escaleras.

- Solo era buscar la túnica... dudo que a McGonagall le agrade que ande por ahí vestida de muggle – mintió rápidamente la castaña.

- ¡En verdad Hermione, te veías realmente hermosa con esa ropa – le dijo la pelirroja sentada en uno de los sillones y observando con picardía a su amiga - ¿Y te vestiste así solo para salir con Harry?

- No era para tanto – le dijo Hermione restándole importancia y sentándose a lado de su amiga – es que no traje mucha ropa... y no tenía mucho de donde escoger...

- Me hubieras dicho eso antes... cualquier cosa que necesites te fijas en mi ropa, y lo que te guste te lo quedas... – y añadió con una sonrisa cómplice – estoy segura que le sabrás dar mejor utilidad que yo.

- No se a lo que te refieres... – le contestó la castaña distraídamente.

- ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Harry tan feliz... se nota que le hiciste mucha falta... – se atrevió a decir Ginny mientras hacía girar su anillo de compromiso.

- Los amigos siempre hacen falta... – le dijo la castaña poniéndole toda su atención luego del comentario de la pelirroja – y dime ¿Para qué me querías ver?

- ¡Casi se me olvida! – Sonrío – Hablé con William, y me dijo que estará encantado en conocerte... pensé que mañana me podrías acompañar al hospital para visitarlo... ¡Es que tengo muchas ganas de que lo conozcas! – Comento entusiasmada – para mi eres como una hermana, y es muy importante tu opinión para mí... ¡aunque si lo vieras te derretirías¡Es un sol!

- Ya veo que Harry tenía razón cuando me dijo que se les notaba lo mucho que se querían... – le dijo dulcemente Hermione, deseando estar en su lugar – estoy segura que es muy buena persona... Harry me dijo que los fines de semana los profesores no tienen mucho trabajo así que no tendré problemas en acompañarte.

- ¡No sabes lo feliz que me pone tenerte de nuevo! – le dijo la pelirroja abrazando a la otra chica – necesitaba tener una amiga con quien hablar cosa de mujeres... – y separándose un poco de ella – de verdad te extrañamos mucho.

- Lo sé Ginny – le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro – yo también los extrañe mucho... más de lo que se imaginan – termino con una nota de tristeza en la voz.

Había sido una tonta al dejar todo aquello e irse a Bulgaria sola... si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes se hubiera evitado muchas cosas... aunque había otras de las que no se arrepentía. Movió su cabeza negativamente, pudo haber sido muy feliz.

- Se ve que hablaron de muchas cosas con Harry ¿Verdad? – indago la medimaga con una sonrisa mientras caminaban rumbo al Gran Comedor.

- Pues si, hace mucho que no nos veíamos...

- ¿Te puedo confesar algo?

- Claro, solo dime... – la animo a seguir Hermione.

- Siempre pensé que Harry estaba enamorado de ti...

- ¡No digas tonterías Ginny! – Exclamo la chica como si fuera la tontería mas grande del mundo – Si Harry salía contigo cuando estudiábamos.

- Sí, pero... ahora que estoy con William, creo que conozco el verdadero sentido de la palabra "amor"... y es muy distinto a lo que en esa época sentíamos los dos – explico tranquilamente.

- Aún así... eso no significa que él sintiera algo por mí por esa época...

- ¡Vamos Hermione! Ahora lo veo mucho más claro... y mas teniendo en cuenta el cambio que tuvo cuando te vio... ni siquiera cuando estaba conmigo estaba tan feliz.

- Sigo sin entender... – dijo con absoluta sinceridad.

- Las cosas con Harry empezaron a fallar luego de que te fuiste... – la pelirroja cayo por un momento intentando que su amiga comprendiese, pero al ver la cara de incertidumbre de ésta prosiguió – ya que ni siquiera te tenía como amiga, creo que fue allí que se dio cuenta de lo importante que eras para él... y después de eso no volvió a salir más con nadie.

- ¿Estas insinuando que Harry estaba enamorado de mi cuando salía contigo¡Por Merlín Ginny, no seas ridícula!

- No estoy diciendo eso, simplemente que cuando noto tu ausencia se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos... – aclaro la chica.

- ¡Por fin llegaron! Pensamos que se habían entretenido conversando por ahí – dijo a modo de saludo Ron cuando las chicas entraron al Gran Comedor.

- Cosa que no sería nada extraño recordando las interminables charlas que solían tener... – recordó de un muy buen humor Harry.

El ojiverde intento acercarse a la castaña pero ella se alejo rápidamente sentándose al lado del pelirrojo. Harry la miró extrañado pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Me pasas mas ensalada? – pidió Hermione señalando el plato mas alejado.

- Me imagino que no irás a comer solo eso ¿verdad? – le pregunto Ron acercándole el plato.

- Es que no estoy acostumbrada a cenar... –se excuso la chica.

- Esta muy delgada, deberías cuidarte más – se preocupo el moreno pero ella solo ignoró el comentario.

Por alguna extraña razón pensaba que si le daba más confianza a Harry estaría engañado a la memoria de Alex... y eso la hacía sentir inmensamente culpable...

No estaba segura de sus sentimientos, pero lo que le había dicho Ginny la había dejado aún más intranquila, cuando aún estaban estudiando juntos no había pasado más de una simple atracción, pero de haber seguido allí estaba segura hubiera llegado más lejos y por eso había decidido irse. Y ahora que lo tenía cerca esos sentimientos volvían a resurgir, pero el recuerdo de Alex aún seguía allí, muy dentro de su corazón.

Lo que Harry provocaba en ella era muy distinto a lo que Alex la había hecho sentir... eran totalmente opuestos, uno tímido y cariñoso... el otro atrevido, audaz, dos polos totalmente opuestos.

Se arrepintió de haber aceptado esa salida con él a solas, debió suponer lo que pasaría... y ella no debía involucrarse, no otra vez, porque sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que una vez la había hecho caer.

- Herm... ¿estas bien? – le pregunto Harry cuando la cena termino.

- Perfectamente – le respondió muy ocupada en observar un desperfecto en la pared.

- ¿Entonces fue solo mi imaginación y no me estuviste esquivando durante toda la cena? – Pregunto intentando que ella lo mirara a los ojos – si hice algo que te molesto solo dímelo y no lo volveré a hacer.

- No hiciste nada malo... – se rindió ella mirándolo fijamente lo que produjo que él se estremeciera – es solo que...

- ¿Fue por tu ex¿Te molestó que sacara el tema en el bar?– pregunto con algo de dolor el ojiverde al ver que ella no se decidía a hablar.

- Fue él... fueron muchas cosas que no entenderías ahora...

- Haz un esfuerzo... para algo soy tu amigo ¿no? Ya que no estuve los último cinco años de tu vida, no me negarás la oportunidad de consolarte ¿verdad? – le pregunto mirándola tiernamente, lo que hizo sentir a la muchacha aún más culpable.

- De verdad Harry, no necesito que me consuelen – dijo otra vez escondiéndose detrás de su máscara – eso paso hace mucho tiempo... y hay cosas que prefiero olvidar.

- Espero que nunca prefieras olvidarme – le dijo con miedo en la voz.

- Si los hubiera olvidado no estaría aquí ahora... – lo consoló la castaña palmeándole la espalda – y ahora vámonos que Ron ya nos está esperando.

Y tal como ella lo había dicho el pelirrojo ya los estaba esperando al pie de la chimenea, luego de repetir el mismo procedimiento como lo hizo con Harry, los tres estuvieron sentados en el bar.

- No deberías salir así – le dijo Ron observando la ajustada ropa que ella llevaba.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto ella despreocupada bebiendo de su copa.

- En primer lugar que eso no te deja mucho espacio para guardar tu varita ¿verdad? – le pregunto con el ceño fruncido el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado.

- Eso es cierto – reaccionó Harry luego de haberse quedado embobado en ella - ¿Dónde traes tu varita?

- Pues no la traigo – admitió ella sin muchas ganas de dar explicaciones.

- ¡Como que no la traes¡No le has explicado lo peligroso que es andar por ahí desarmado! – se alarmo Ron reprendiendo a su amigo y produciendo que la mitad de la clientela del lugar volteara a verlos.

- ¡Claro que se lo dije! – se defendió el moreno - ¡Por qué no la trajiste?

- ¡Bueno ya! – se enfado la chica – dejen de armar tanto escándalo que la gente está mirándonos – y eso era justamente lo que ella menos necesitaba, si alguien la llegaba a reconocer todo llegaría a su fin – no , no la he traído... y no me miren así que estoy bastante grandecita para que me digan que es lo que tengo que hacer – dijo cortante.

- Solo nos preocupamos por que a tí no te pase nada – dijo dolido el pelirrojo.

- Lo sé – suavizo su expresión – no necesito una varita para defenderme Ron...

- ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con tu trabajo? – pregunto feliz el ojiverde que por fin podría develar ese misterio.

- Sí... luego que me recibí como auror estuve trabajando en un grupo de máxima seguridad, encargado de proteger a los altos miembros del ministerio de Bulgaria – les explico ella, después de todo no era mentira, ese había su primer trabajo.

- ¡Wow! Hermione – se alegro Ron – estabas trabajando en lo mismo que nosotros sin siquiera saberlo...

Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza... si supiera que luego se paso al bando contrario.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro – respondió ella al ojiverde sentado justo en frente.

- ¿Por qué siempre llevas puestos guantes? Tú misma dijiste que aquí no hacía tanto frió.

- Costumbre – respondió la chica bajando su mano izquierda de la mesa - ¿Y a ti Ron como te fue? – pregunto intentando desviar de nuevo el tema.

- No te vayas por las ramas Hermione que Harry me contó que ya te estuvo hablando de mí... ahora es tu turno de contarnos que fue de ti durante estos años – le contestó alegremente.

- Bueno... no mucho... ya les conté de que trabajaba... y eso no me dejaba mucho espacio para hacer otra cosa...

- Sí... eso lo sabemos perfectamente con Harry ¿cierto? – dijo Ron codeando a su amigo que asintió – pero dime... ¿Te seguiste viendo con Krum? – pregunto con un dejo de resentimiento en la voz.

Hermione sonrió con melancolía y luego respondió.

- Sí, éramos compañeros en la escuela de aurores... no quiso que su vida girara en torno al Quiddicht únicamente... Viktor fue el que me consiguió trabajo en el ministerio – dijo recordando que fue en una fiesta que él había organizado donde conoció a Alex.

- Pero él era más grande que tu ¿Cómo pudieron ir juntos?

- Rendí dos cursos a la vez... para que no me llevara tanto tiempo... Viktor me ayudo muchas veces... nos recibimos juntos, fue un gran amigo – reconoció la chica.

- Tan buen amigo que se te olvido responder nuestras cartas... – le reprocho celoso Harry muy serio.

- Eso no es verdad, nunca me olvide de ustedes – contestó rápidamente ella – ya les dije que no estaba demasiado tiempo en un lugar, y por eso las lechuzas no me encontraban... y la verdad era demasiado riesgoso para ustedes si yo les escribía.

- Ahora nos dirás que fue por nuestro bien... ¿Acaso no ves que ya no somos los mismos chiquillos de hace cinco años? – eso ya parecía una discusión de pareja entre Hermione y el ojiverde.

Harry estaba dolido, sentía que su amiga no le decía toda la verdad... y por como hablaba ella parecía verlo aún como a un adolescente... y no como todo un hombre... como él quería que lo viera.

- ¡Claro que me doy cuenta! – se defendió indignada ante la actitud de su amigo - ¡Pero aún así era muy peligroso para la misión... para ustedes... para mi!

- Esta bien Herm... te entendemos – intervino Ron viendo como su amigo le arrebataba la posición de amigo celoso – y... ¿estuviste saliendo con alguien? – pregunto intentando volver el tema mas ameno, pero consiguió todo lo contrario.

El semblante enfadado de la castaña paso a ser sombrío, algo que no paso desapercibido para sus dos amigos.

- Si te refieres a Viktor... quedamos solo como buenos amigos – respondió recordando el incidente por el cual se había separado de él hace ya mucho tiempo a tras... él tampoco había estado de acuerdo con la relación que ella mantenía con Alex.

- ¿Y después de él?

- Conocí a alguien... – comenzó dudosa ante la expresión de su amigos – pero todo ya quedo a tras... y preferiría no hablar de eso ahora.

Ron no entendía a que se refería, pero prefirió no seguir insistiendo, mientras que Harry se preguntaba... porque ese hombre había tan importante para su amiga...

- Creo que se hace tarde... será mejor que otro día hablemos... – interrumpió sus pensamientos la castaña – además prometí a Ginny acompañarla al hospital.

- Nosotros nos quedaremos un rato más – dijo para sorpresa del ojiverde Ron.

- No te preocupes... no me pasara nada – se apresuro a decir Hermione viendo la expresión que había puesto Harry, y luego de despedirse de ellos desapareció por la chimenea.

- ¿Se puede saber porque no me dejaste que la acompañara? – pregunto molesto a penas quedaron solos.

- Tranquilo Harry, creo que estas siendo demasiado sobre protector con ella, por si no te acuerdas Hermione se sabe cuidar muy bien sola – le dijo Ron algo serio – además conseguí información muy importante.

- ¿Es sobre "ellos"? – pregunto cambiando su expresión rápidamente.

- Sí – le contesto en tono confidencial – es sobre el primer ataque... ¿Recuerdas la carta anónima que recibimos avisándonos donde atacarían?

- ¡Claro que la recuerdo! – exclamo el chico de la cicatriz molesto – si no hubiera sido por esa carta jamás los hubiéramos encontrado en el bosque...

- Exactamente... mis fuentes dicen que ya están cerca de saber de donde salió... pero todavía hay más... no es seguro, pero parece que fue enviada por ellos mismos...

- ¿Me estas diciendo que hay un soplón entre ellos? – Harry cada vez entendía menos.

- No precisamente... lo tenían todo planeado, querían deshacerse de alguno de ellos por lo visto... son solo rumores... pero es lo mejor que conseguí hasta ahora...

Harry recordaba ese día perfectamente... habían recibido una carta anónima diciéndoles cual sería el próximo objetivo, primero creyeron que sería una carta de mal gusto, pero de todas formas decidieron arriesgarse, ya que no tenían demasiadas pistas sobre el caso...

Los de "La Estrella del Mago" no llegaban ni a diez... los tomaron por sorpresa, y aunque los aurores eran mayoría, ellos dominaban mejor los hechizos... realmente eran buenos...

Cuando los aurores empezaban a ganar, los encapuchados de rojo desaparecieron, algo teóricamente imposible, ya que toda el área estaba hechizada para que nadie pudiera aparecerse...

- Eso no es todo... – lo interrumpió Ron, Harry hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que continuara – hoy te retiraste temprano para hablar con Herm... y tu informante llego a buscarte...

- ¡Lo había olvidado! Con todo lo de la llegada de Hermione, olvidé que hoy tenía que hablar con él... – se reprendió a si mismo - ¿Conseguiste que te dijera algo?

- Sí, pero te aseguro que no es nada bueno lo que me dijo... – lo previno el pelirrojo.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba prestando atención a su conversación, y fortalecieron el hechizo que habían puesto cuando estaba la chica de tal manera que nadie podría escucharlos.

- ¿Recuerdas que ese día una mujer murió a mano de uno de ellos? – Reanudo la conversación Ron – bueno, ella es la décima persona que muere... y las cosas no se ven nada bien.

- ¡Deja el suspenso Ron y dime de una vez lo que te dijo! – le dijo impaciente el ojiverde dejando a un lado su cerveza.

- Que entre todos los muertos hay algo en común... y esa mujer no fue la excepción...

- Pero eso ya lo sabíamos... es decir los últimos desaparecidos o muertos estaban relacionados con el gobierno...

- Sí, pero al parecer hay otra conexión que nosotros no habíamos visto antes...

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Harry arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo

- No me quiso decir mucho... dijo que mañana volvería, pero que solo hablaría con vos... pero al parecer hay algo mucho mas oscuro en esto de lo que creíamos... – sentenció Ron mas serio que nunca.

- Esto no me esta gustando nada... – dijo Harry moviendo negativamente la cabeza y sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- A mí tampoco... y luego esta el incidente de la semana pasada... si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, el hijo del ministro no estaría vivo.

- Si las sospechas de mi informante son ciertas... entonces es posible que hasta el ministro este metido en todo esto... – reflexiono el ojiverde.

Los dos amigos se volvieron a sumergir en sus pensamientos, deberían manejarse con cuidado sino querían que alguien averiguara lo que ellos sabían, de lo contrario no solo su puesto estaría en peligro, sino hasta su vida.

- Son indestructibles... – comentó Ron ensimismado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Harry.

- A que ellos usan una magia mucho mas avanzada que la nuestra... – el pelirrojo se veía preocupado – le mande uno de los hechizos mas potentes que conocemos a uno... mejor dicho le reboto en la espalda...

- Sí, lo vi... pero creía que lo habías dejado casi muerto...

- Yo también lo creí – admitió – pero luego se incorporó como si nada... ¡Por Merlín¡A cualquiera otra persona ese hechizo lo hubiera matado! – el pelirrojo se veía alterado, y con razón.

- Ellos no son personas Ron – le contestó fríamente Harry luego de un momento – solo son máquinas preparadas para matar... no sienten nada...

- Eso sería lo más lógico... ¿pero como explicas la escena que presenciamos en el bosque?

Harry lo miró sin entender.

- Cuando uno de ellos invocó ese hechizo que dejo fuera de combate a la mayoría de nosotros... otro fue a protegerlo...

- Simples reglas de juego... no les convenía tener uno menos, y con tanto poder – le respondió restándole importancia.

- Sí, pero cuando matamos al encapuchado, ambos vimos que otro lo besaba ¿Acaso no se suponía que solo eran hombres? Es casi imposible que una mujer haya tenido la suficiente magia para invocar aquel conjuro, y haber sobrevivido a eso...

- Una mujer... – repitió Harry... con tantas cosas no se había percatado de ese detalle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ginny ya estaba durmiendo, por lo que decidió acostarse sin hacer ruido, recién era el primer día que llevaba allí, y se sentía extremadamente cansada.

Como no tenía mucha ropa, tuvo que escoger una remera larga de color gris para hacer de pijama, y sin más preámbulos sin acostó.

Pero apenas su espalda tocó la superficie de la cama, le recordó ese molesto dolor que tanto la incomodaba desde hace una semana, mejor dicho desde su último "trabajo". Por lo que decidió dormirse de costado, intentando no recordar la forma en que se la había causado.

Al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano para ir al hospital con Ginny, y algo le decía que las cosas empezarían a cambiar con esa visita, y con ese pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado... y espero ansiosa sus opiniones..._

_Brisa 2006: _ pues si... debo admitir que en el cap anterior me pase... es que me compenetre mucho.. la idea era que les llegara ese sufrimiento, y creo que lo logre... tambien lo base en mi propia experiencia personal y como se vive la perdida de un ser querido... en el prox cap sabrán como fue que perdio a su bebe... y descubriran muchas cosas más en ese horpital...en fin, me alegro que vaya entendiendo... y espero que este cap tb te haya gustado... hasta el prox reviews!

_H&H ever:_ hola! tu eres nueva por mi fic... me alegra que te hayas animado a dejarme tu review! me pone muy feliz... una pequeña aclaracion... Hermione perdio al bebe antes de que entrara a la secta... ella misma lo dice, caps anteriores yo conte que luego de que ella se enterio de la verdad de Alex la encerraron en una habitacion, y que luego él la fue a visitar... por eso ella recuerda el odio con el que lo había mirado, y él con el amor que le había contado que estaba embarazada...en el prox cap, sabran como se entero él... y respecto a las muertes... ya veras mas adelante... quisas los malos estan mas cerca de lo que crees... un pequeño adelanto ya te deje aqui... en los prox cap iras descubriendo mas cosas... besos y espero tu prox comentario... es muy importante para mi!

_The Crazy Dark: _sip... tienes razón, ultimamente estoy algo depre... veo todo gris... y eso se ve claramente en este fic sobretodo... acción ya habrá... por lo pronto te llevaras mas de una sorpresa... y te enterarás de muchas verdades encondidas hasta para la propia Herm... eso si, cuando empiece la acción sera con todo... y no todos sobreviviran a ella... ya lo veras... los dias para actualizar se me complican... todo depende de que tan pesadas sean las actividades que nos dan los profes... a mi por lo pronto se me hace un lio! ni siquiera se por que rayos me metí en la modalidad Economia y Gestion! se supone que debería estar en humanidades... en fin... a si q aqui estoy enredada entre economia, derecho, sistema de informacion contable y tecnologia de gestión :S pero tratare de actualizar antes de los findes de semana... los horarios en mi kole no estan fijos... hasta entonces no podré poner un dia en especial... pero apenas los tenga prometo confirmarelos... gracias por tus constantes reviews! y espero el prox!

_Potter5:_ buena noticia! la pareja esta decidida... es un H/Hr... y si, las cosas aún no estan muy claras... pero ya comienzan a salir a la luz muchas cosas escondidas... eso si, Harry y Ron tendrán que manejarse con mucho cuidado si no quieren que sus vidas peligren... hay demasiada gente importante involucrada en esto... y como el titulo del cap lo dice... no todo es lo que parece... intentare despejar todas sus dudas... pero si sientes que hay algo que no aclare solo dime y lo hare... se llevaran mas de una sorpresa en el prox cap... y me pone muy feliz que te encante "¿Sera Amor?" es el primer fic que escribi... y prometo actualizarlo lo mas rapido que pueda, ya esta casi listo el prox cap... solo faltan algunos detalles... es solo que el tiempo no esta a mi favor! espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado... y que me dejes otro de tus preciosos reviews! besos

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEEN ESTE FIC... Y POR LA PACIENCIA QUE ME TIENEN! PROMETO QUE SERAN RECOMPENSADOS!

BESOTES Y HASTA EL PROX CAP

GRY


	14. LA VERDAD DUELE

_**HOLA! como estan? si, se que paso demasiado tiempo...(espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi) pero creanme que no fue mi intención... y cuando por fin escribi el cap ( en tiempo record considerando que lo hice en dos horas) no se que problema tenia con la pag que no lo podía subir... intente como dos días y nada... pero por fin aqui estoy otra vez! y con novedades importantes en la trama! que espero que sean de su agrado... ahora si les dejo para que lean... **_

_**y abajo como siempre contesto a sus hermosisimos reviews! ;) **_

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: LA VERDAD DUELE**

- Escúchame bien... estas viva gracias a mi y harás lo que yo te diga... te guste o no – le dijo sujetándole con tanta fuerza el rostro que le hacía daño.

- No eres más que un idiota... siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás – lo desafió ella llena de ira mientras se zafaba de las frías manos del rubio.

El muchacho rió con descaro, y antes de irse de la habitación le dijo:

- Y tú nunca has sido más que una asquerosa sangre sucia – y el portazo que dio hizo temblar algunos cuadros de la habitación.

- Imbécil – murmuro la chica antes de abrir el placard y extraer una túnica rojo sangre – juro que esta me la vas a pagar... lo juro como que me llamo Hermione Jane Granger que te vas a arrepentir de todo esto.

El despertador comenzó a sonar y con eso se esfumaron los sueños de la castaña que con desgana lo apago. Hace mucho que no dormía de esa forma... seguramente habían sido esas copas de más... o el cansancio después del largo viaje.

Buscó entre su ropa, y se decidió por unos jeans anchos, una musculosa blanca larga y unas zapatillas, cuado recordó que en su mochila seguía el anillo. Corroboró que aún estaba allí y decidió que cuando volviera le buscaría un lugar más seguro donde esconderlo por un tiempo.

Estaba haciendo su cama a la manera muggle cuando una voz la hizo voltear.

- ¡Vamos Hermione! Estamos en Hogwarts... puedes usar magia para eso – y acto seguido la pelirroja con un movimiento de varita termino la labor de su amiga.

- Prefiero no usarla a menos que sea estrictamente necesaria – dijo la castaña.

La verdad era que no quería volver a realizar magia... no después de que se sentía manchada por tantas cosas que había visto, oído... pero por sobre todo hecho.

FLASH BLAK

Los gritos de dolor retumbaban por toda la habitación mientras un hombre estaba tendido en el suelo, y otros seis observaban la escena.

- ¡Crucio! – grito uno de los hombres y los sonidos se intensificaron mientras el que estaba en el suelo se retorcía.

- ¡Ya basta! – exclamo ella intentando detener al causante del dolor pero una mano se afirmo con violencia en su brazo haciéndola retroceder.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Acaso no te gusta lo que estas viendo? – le pregunto con ironía el rubio.

- ¡Eres una basura! – le dijo la castaña y le escupió en la cara.

Los ojos del hombre centellearon de furia y una fuerte bofetada hizo que el labio inferior de ella comenzara a sangrar.

- Mide tus palabras o la próxima podrías ser tú – la amenazo mientras ella se llevaba una mano a la boca.

Otro de los allí presentes intento ir en su ayuda pero los demás se lo impidieron.

- Tranquilo Alex... sabes que le conviene aprender por las buenas... o me obligará a hacerla aprender por las malas... – siseo con malicia.

El moreno solo se limito a mirarlo con el mayor desprecio que pudo y a apretar con fuerza sus puños, sabía que si no quería empeorar las cosas era mejor no entrometerse, o ella podría salir mal parada.

La muchacha aprovecho la distracción del hombre para intentar huir pero un tercer hombre le cerró el paso.

- ¿Te vas tan rápido? La diversión recién empieza – y otro alarido desgarrador la hizo estremecer - ¿No te gusta lo que ves cierto? – ella cerró los ojos intentando no ver lo que ocurría y aislar su mente, pero los sonidos eran cada vez más fuertes – ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres que esto termine... – le susurró al oído, poniéndole algo entre sus manos.

La castaña abrió los ojos y observo que tenía una varita en sus manos, pensó que era la oportunidad prefecta para escapar... pero eran demasiados para ella, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Alex podría lograrlo.

- No lo haré – respondió luego de unos segundos y arrojó la varita a los pies de su captor.

- No aprendes más... ¡Crucio! – y esta vez el hechizo fue en su dirección.

Su cuerpo se desplomó al lado del ya casi moribundo hombre. Sentía como su carne era desgarrada por unas invisibles agujas, casi no podía respirar y la visión se le nublaba por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Recibió una segunda maldición, pero siguió sin emitir sonido alguno mientras se retorcía de dolor.

- ¡Es suficiente! – Interrumpió esta vez el moreno – No permitiré que le hagas mas daño.

- Conmovedora escena... pero el que elige aquí soy yo, y eso ya deberías saberlo – le contestó fríamente mientras ordenaba a sus hombres que lo sacarán a la fuerza de la habitación, lo que no les fue nada fácil, pero al ser mayoría terminaron por reducirlo.

- Solo quedamos tu y yo... – le informó el hombre mirándola con desdén – ¿te comportarás como es debido o seguirás haciéndote la heroína?

Ella intentó ponerse de pie, pero las piernas no le respondían y su cuerpo temblaba fuera de control al recibir el tercer crucio.

- ¡Ya... levántate de una vez! – le grito y con un movimiento de varita la hizo elevarse del suelo y ponerse de pie – y termina de una vez por todas con esto.

Ella permaneció con la mirada fija en el suelo, con su cuerpo aún tiritando y ni se movió cuando éste le arrojo nuevamente la varita, sabía que no podría vencerlo, no estaba en condiciones para pelear, y aunque consiguiera hacerlo, jamás saldría con vida de aquél lugar.

El hombre se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirar al que aún gemía en el suelo, y a observar como otro hechizo impactaba en su lastimado cuerpo.

Se situó detrás de ella y la forzó a tomar la varita.

- Puedes terminar con su sufrimiento... sé que lo quieres hacer, no te resistas más.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de ella al observar al hombre que apenas si respiraba con dificultad y emitiendo unos sonidos que probablemente indicaban que sus pulmones estaban llenos de líquido, su cuerpo estaba lesionado por tantos golpes y hechizos que casi ni se movía.

- Solo una palabra y todo terminará – volvió a sentir un aliento sobre su nuca.

Separo su temblorosa mano de las del rubio que aún la sujetaba con fuerza y apunto su varita hacia el hombre.

"Solo quiero terminar su agonía" pensó incapaz de ver a ese hombre gimiendo otra vez.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – una luz verde iluminó la habitación y el hombre tendido en el suelo dejó de respirar.

Hermione cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo sin vida y el otro hombre habló desde atrás.

- Bienvenida al grupo Hedda... ahora eres igual que nosotros...

- ¡Solo lo hice para que no sufra más¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! – exclamo la chica entre sollozos.

- Quizás en un principio sea verdad... pero terminarás por disfrutarlo... de todas formas hoy mataste un hombre y hagas lo que hagas no lo podrás cambiar – le dijo él abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Eres un maldito Malf...! – le grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que él cerrará la puerta con fuerza y se volviera hacia ella antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no debes volver a repetir ese nombre! – le dijo exasperado y jalándola del cabello hasta que sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros – Si lo haces una sola vez más... yo mismo me encargaré de matarte... aunque considerando el poco aprecio que le tienes a tu vida quizás podría encargarme de tu nuevo amiguito... – la amenazó.

La expresión de la cara de la chica se transformaba de odio a horror al oír esas palabras por lo que el rubio agregó aún con más desprecio:

– Parece que no aprendes más... siempre metiéndote con la gente equivocada Granger... aunque ahora que lo recuerdo... también podría hacerles una pequeña visita a tus antiguos amigos... apuesto que les agradará recibir noticias tuyas... las últimas – y acto seguido la soltó tan bruscamente que ella volvió a caer, mientras él se iba dejándola sola... con el cuerpo sin vida a su lado .

FIN DEL FLASH BLAK

- ¿Estas bien Herm? – le pregunto preocupada Ginny.

- Perfectamente – le contestó intentando esbozar una sonrisa que no dejó muy tranquila a su amiga.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – insistió la muchacha sentándose frente a su amiga e indicándole que hiciera lo mismo.

- No creo que sea el momento – le contestó tristemente.

- Sin embargo yo creo todo lo contrario – le dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijamente.

Necesitaba confiar en alguien, aliviar esa carga que por tantos años llevaba. Quizás no fuera el momento, ni el lugar, y probablemente tampoco la persona, pero ya no podía callar más.

- No soy lo que ustedes creen –dijo insegura, la verdad no tenía idea como comenzaría a contarle tantas cosas – y lo más probable es que no me quieran más en sus vidas cuando se enteren de la verdad.

- Me estas asustando Hermione... jamás querríamos que te fueras... nada puede ser tan grave – le dijo la pelirroja confundida.

- No estés tan segura – la corrigió la castaña, y acto seguido se sacó los guantes. Una estrella de cinco puntas brilló con más intensidad que nunca sobre su mano, como burlándose de ella, y Ginny se alejó inmediatamente de ella.

- Tú... no... no puede ser cierto... – balbuceaba la pelirroja mientras miraba con espanto a su amiga.

- Déjame que te explique...

- ¡No hay nada que escuchar¡Eres un... un monstruo! – le grito fuera de sí la chica, haciendo que Hermione cerrara con dolor los ojos al oír estas palabras.

- Muy bien ya estamos aquí... Ron me dijo que tenía información valiosa – comenzó un muchacho de ojos verdes sentado en una de las mesas mas apartadas de un sospechoso bar.

- Y es verdad señor Potter... me enteré de ciertas cosas que de seguro le interesarán – le contesto el otro hombre encapuchado – aunque no sé si le convenga saberlas...

- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto impaciente Harry.

- A que esto podría poner su vida y la de sus allegados en peligro.

- No de más vueltas y dígame de una vez lo que averiguó – le exigió.

- Como usted quiera... yo solo cumplo con avisarle... – se defendió el hombre – como ya se habrá dado cuenta los blancos predilectos de la "Estrella del Mago" son los altos funcionarios.

- Sí¿pero eso que tiene que ver? Es decir... es obvio que buscan debilitar al Mundo Mágico...

- No precisamente – lo interrumpió con voz calmada – lo que ellos buscan no es el control del Mundo Mágico señor Potter... sino venganza.

-¿Venganza¿Por qué derrotamos a Voldemort?

El hombre se removió inquieto en su asiento al oír ese nombre, sin embargo continuo hablando con naturalidad.

- Porque lo traicionaron – se apresuro a corregir - ¿O cómo cree que por tantos años no se tomaron las medidas necesarias como para intentar detenerlo?

- ¿Esta diciéndome que el ministerio lo encubría? – pregunto con escepticismo.

- No todos, pero en su gran mayoría... sin embargo al ver que él empezaba a perder poder lo abandonaron y decidieron ponerse de su lado señor Potter... traicionaron a su gente...

Eso no parecía tener lógica, y a la vez era lo más sensato. De esa manera se explicarían varias maniobras dudosas del ministerio, pero eso también significaba que hasta el propio ministro podría estar involucrado... y más teniendo en cuenta que la semana pasada habían salvado a su hijo de ser asesinado por esa secta... con razón les preocupaban tanto, no querían que se supiera la verdad, por eso hasta les habían dado la autorización para matar si era necesario... tenían miedo...

- Pero dígame... si la gran mayoría de los mortífagos fueron apresados o asesinados ¿quiénes son los nuevos miembros de esta secta? Porque sus movimientos son demasiado ágiles... probablemente tengan la misma edad que yo... o más jóvenes.

- Ya no quedan mortífagos con vida... pero si sus descendientes, ellos quedaron marcados por su apellido, señalados por la sociedad. Se sienten traicionados, y ahora están dispuestos a vengar las muertes de sus padres – le informó el encapuchado.

Harry medito unos segundos esa información, conocía a varias de las familias de los mortífagos, ya que la mayoría de sus hijos habían sido sus compañeros en Hogwarts, al menos ya tenía una idea de quienes podían ser los miembros de esa secta.

- ¿Y tiene alguna información sobre el enfrentamiento en el bosque? – pregunto esperanzado.

- Esa no fue más que una trampa... estaban buscando la manera de deshacerse de uno de ellos... pero las cosas se les fueron de las manos.

- Allí había una mujer ¿verdad? Creí que solo eran hombres...

- Y lo son... ella es la única mujer... o era...

- Jamás vi a alguien con tanto poder... ni que fuera tan bueno en una batalla... – dijo más para si mismo que para la persona que tenía en frente.

- La mejor de todos – apoyó el otro hombre – y por eso la querían sacar del camino.

- ¿A ella la querían matar¿Por qué? – de los hijos de los mortífagos solo conocía a una que fuera mujer, y esa era Parkinson, pero nunca había sido tan habilidosa.

- Era demasiado peligrosa... temían que se pudiera revelar...

- Ahora entiendo... por eso nos enviaron esa carta anónima... y por eso el ministerio estuvo tan preocupado y nos envió a su grupo especial – reflexiono Harry.

- Todo es una gran mentira, ese grupo especial era solo para asegurarse de que ni ella ni sus compañeros saliera con vida... no fue por apoyarlos a ustedes... sino por protegerse a ellos mismos, los están cazando uno a uno y eso les preocupa.

- ¿Y la mujer que mataron?

- ¿La esposa del secretario? Era prima lejana de Bellatrix... todos están ligados... ni uno esta limpio dentro de todo esto.

El ojiverde volvió a permanecer en silencio, quizás después de todo no estaba del lado correcto. No era que estuviera de acuerdo con todas esas muertes pero, al final estaba protegiendo a los culpables, a los que habían estado del lado oscuro por mucho tiempo trabajando a sus espaldas para Voldemort.

- Dijo que la mujer encapuchada se podía revelar... ¿Acaso ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía?

- Ella siempre fue distinta a los demás... aunque en el fondo nunca se supo que era lo que en verdad pensaba... o si en realidad sentía algo.

- Habla en pasado ¿Acaso...?

- No, ella no esta muerta... escapó a tiempo, o eso es lo que creía – dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie también.

- Se me hizo tarde – le anuncio el hombre – solo le diré que se fije bien en quién confía y en las personas que tiene a su lado... no se confié demasiado, ellos están en todos lados.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo el hombre salió del bar.

* * *

**_¿Se lo esperaban? espero que este cap les haya gustado y que me dejen un review! plis! para saber si les va gustando... prometo actualizar pronto el sig cap!_**

**potter5******_hola, bien, creo que tu pregunta ha sido contestada en este cap... ya hemos visto la primera reacción de Ginny... pero que pasará mas adelante? quién será el informante de Harry? eso lo sabremos en el prox cap... espero q que este cap haya ido de tu agrado... y espero saber tu opinión... besos y hasta la prox._

**brisa 2006: **_sip, se que el cap anterior fue muy triste... pero creánme que todo lo que esta escrito es estrictamente necesario para el desarrollo del fic. Y si, Alex fue alguién muy importante en su vida... y lo sigue siendo por eso le cuesta tanto darse una oportunidad con Harry, aunque en el fondo ella sabe que lo que siente por él ya es algo más que una simple amistad... ya veremos las sorpresitas que les tengo deparadas en los prox cap! besitos y hasta el prox review!_

**The Crazy Dark: **_me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado tanto el cap anterior... y si en el anterior se dijeron muchas cosas nuevas en este hubo aún más novedades! espero que sigas allí, leyendo este humilde fic y que pronto me dejes una opinion hacerca de este nuevo cap!_

**chokolatito19: **_hola! veo que eres nueva es este fic! y me alegro que te haya gustado tanto! y sip, Hermione tuvo una vida un tanto difícil por así decirlo... y eso es lo que ha hecho que cambie tanto... aunque en el fondo sigue siendo la misma, solo que ni ella lo sabe. Y si, cuando ella se enteré quien fue el asesino de Alex digamos que no va a ser en una situación muy convencional que digamos... se llevarán una sorpresita! por ese cap ya casi lo tengo listo en mi cabeza... y has deducido bien hacerca del comentario de Ron... ella es mucho más poderosa y fuerte de lo que creen, por eso ya no necesita usar varita... y eso también se profundizará mas adelante... y por último sigues acertando con lo de William! veo que eres una de las pocas personas que prestaron atención a los detalles... y eso que dejé un montón por los diferentes caps... si los vuelves a leer de seguro te darás cuenta de un montón de cosas mas! espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y que me dejes otro de tus preciosisimos reviews! bye, bye_

**Witchmaju**_lindo nik te has buscado! jaja... no en verdad... me pone muy contenta que le fic te haya gustado, a pesar de que no concuerda con tu gustos... eso es un doble elogio para mi... ya que por lo general no acostumbro a leer fic donde la pareja no es de mi agrado... y si Hermione sufrio mucho... demasiado diria yo... pero seguramente que logrará ser feliz... (si, no say tan ala como parezco jeje) aunque debo decirte que los problemas aún no han empezado... misterio y mas misterio... jaja... como dicen por ahi: las mentiras no tienen patas cortas... al contrario las tienen largas y corren más rápido que nosotros envolviéndonos y enredándonos cada vez más... y eso pronto lo aprendará Hermione... besos y hasta el prox review! ya que me pone muy feliz seguir encontrando lectoras nuevas en mis fics!_

**Daka Sylvent: **_hola! que gusto vover a tenerte por aqui! ya veo que has tenido problemitas con el cole... tranqui que todos andamos jeje... lo importante es que te pases por aqui y me dejes tu opinion... mas vale tarde que nunca! y veo que te has piesto al día... me pone muy contenta saber que alguien le entiende a mis pistas! jeje... no soy demasiado enredada o si? en fin, lo del llanto del bebe , la verdad creí que todos se iban a dar cuenta... pero me falló, veré si soy algo mas directa ahora jeje... aunque sin estropear el ambiente...y con lo de cierto rubio platino... como habrás visto en este cap has acertado nuevamente! jeje... hay mas personas de las que se cree en esa secta... y dejae decirte que tus sospechas van muy bien encaminadas... me alegro que hayas empezado a leer ¿SERA AMOR? aunque es un fic que tengo algo abandonado... pobre jeje... pero como siempre lo retomaré de nuevo... por lo pronto tengo tb mi otro fic ¿MUJER FATAL? que contrasta totalmente con este, ya que tiene una gran cuota de humor... y es el fic que mas éxito ha tenido! si tevgustan ese tipo de escritos te recomiendo que te des una vueltita por ahí... mis fic se clasifican de acuerdo a mi estado de ánimo jeje como te darás cuenta... cuando los días se ponen grises y todo va para atrás me desahogo con este fic, cuando estoy alegre o feliz por algo me vuelco en ¿MUJER FATAL? y en mis días intermedio (que suelen ser muy pocos ya que tengo un humor bastante cambiante) escribo en ¿SERA AMOR? claro que cuando estoy nostálgica escribo cosas como POR MIEDO APERDERSE SE PERDIERON... y continuación opcional ¿POR MIEDO A PERDERSE SE PERDIERON? parte II. te recomiendo que los leas... asi me dejas tu opinion! besos y hasta la prox! espero tu review con ansias!_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC! Y POR FAVOR! DEJENME UN REVIEW ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y PROMETO QUE LES CONTESTARE A TODOS!_

_BESOS_

_GRY _


	15. LA PROPUESTA

_**Hola! Como estan? Si ya se... deben querer matarme por haber tardado tanto verdad? Pero veanlo así... si me matan quien continúa el fic? Jaja... no de verdad perdon por la tardanza...es que de verdad estuve a mil! Y no tuve tiempo... me fijo la hora y son... la 1:44 a.m! mi vieja se despierta y me mata! En fin la hago corta que mañana me levanto a las 6 para ir al cole jeje...**_

_**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE Y QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA LA ESPERA... YA SABEN COMO SIEMPRE ABAJO RESPONDO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**_

_**DISCLAMER: ya lo saben... nada de esto es mío snif, snif... pero bueno...**_

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**CAPITULO 14: LA PROPUESTA**

Una silueta oscura se movía ágilmente entre los árboles. El paisaje era realmente hermoso... lo que hasta hace un momento era de color verde ahora se había teñido de rojo intenso producto de los últimos rayos del sol que bañaban las copas de los árboles, que parecían consumirse entre llamas junto a él a medida que caía la noche.

Sin embargo aquella persona parecía no percatarse de eso, demasiado ocupada buscando alguna señal que le indicara que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Se empezaba a impacientar cuando por fin lo encontró a los pies de un centenario árbol: una pluma de fénix. Se inclinó para tomarla, pero algo la retuvo, sabía que seguramente era un traslador, pero ya no podía perder más tiempo, no tardaría en terminar de oscurecer, y necesitaba encontrarlo lo antes posible, por lo que sin dudarlo más, tomó la pluma y desapareció del lugar.

FLASH BLAK

- Déjame que te explique...

- ¡No hay nada que escuchar¡Eres un... un monstruo! – le grito fuera de sí la chica, haciendo que Hermione cerrara con dolor los ojos al oír estas palabras.

- Por favor... dame una oportunidad para que te cuente como sucedieron las cosas... luego si quieres me voy y no vuelven a saber de mí... – suplico Hermione intentando acercarse a la pelirroja.

- ¡No te acerques¡No te atrevas a dar ni un solo paso más Hermione! – le dijo aterrada Ginny apuntándola con su varita.

- Vamos Ginny, por favor... no querrás usar eso conmigo – dijo la castaña desesperanzada, sabía que la noticia no sería fácil de asimilar para sus amigos, pero jamás se imagino que la pelirroja se comportara así.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? – le pregunto la otra muchacha mirando de reojo la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Claro que no¡Ginny eres como una hermana para mí! – se sorprendió Hermione – jamás te haría daño, ni a ti ni a Harry o a Ron... solo quiero que hablemos... que me escuches... solo eso, luego será tu decisión si quieres informarle a McGonagall... pero escúchame por favor, por la amistad que un día tuvimos... – le dijo abatida sentándose en la cama.

- Justamente por esa amistad es que te pido que te alejes... – le dijo con la voz temblorosa la pelirroja.

- Si me escucharas... yo te lo podría explicar todo...

- ¡No tengo ganas de seguir escuchando más mentiras¡Confíe en ti aún cuando Harry me dijo que estabas distinta... fui yo la que lo animó a que se acercara a ti cuando me dijo lo que sentía¡Fui una tonta! – la pelirroja dijo esto tan rápida que Hermione creyó no haber escuchado bien ¿Harry sentía algo mas que amistad por ella?

- ¡Espera Ginny¿Dónde vas? – le pregunto poniéndose frente a la puerta cuando la chica amago con irse.

- A contarle la verdad... debe saber la clase de persona que eres...

- ¡No Ginny, espera... no le digas nada a Harry ni a Ron – le suplico la castaña – no por ahora...

- ¡No les voy a ocultar nada... yo no soy como otras personas que se sienten bien ocultando cosas! – le dijo resentida.

- No lo hice por gusto... deberás que no era mi intención...

- Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres – insistía dolida la pelirroja intentando salir.

- No los conoces... ellos siempre logran lo que se proponen... te sorprendería conocer sus métodos – le respondió Hermione sombríamente.

- ¿Y por eso viniste a terminar con nosotros¿Esa era tu misión¿Por eso volviste¿Para matarnos? – preguntó horrorizada y fuera de sí Ginny.

- ¡Claro que no! Al contrario, vine a asegurarme de que no sufrieran las consecuencias de mi escape - ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar que les podría hacer daño?

- No te creo – le dijo rápidamente la pelirroja apartándola de su camino y comenzando a bajar por las escaleras.

Hermione la podría haber retenido, pero no quería lastimarla, aún cuando eso significará su final. La siguió rápidamente y sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo al ver entrar justo en ese momento a Harry a la Sala Común.

Intentó frenar a la pelirroja, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Harry... que suerte que te encuentro, debo decirte algo muy importante – dijo Ginny apenas lo vió, y sin ocultar la rabia y el dolor en su voz.

FIN DEL FLASH BLAK

Sintió como si algo invisible la jalara hacía abajo, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no marearse al ver la velocidad con que pasaban las cosas a su lado formando apenas una mancha de colores.

Pero a pesar de eso no perdió el equilibrio cuando sus pies por fin tocaron tierra firme.

El lugar tenía un horrible olor a humedad. "Demasiado familiar" pensó con amargura la castaña mientras sentía como una fría brisa mecía su oscura capa.

Caminó algunos pasos, pero desistió de la idea al darse cuenta que el sitio estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver algo a su alrededor, y recién cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad retomó su tarea anterior.

Sintió pasos dirigirse hacia donde ella estaba, por lo que se apresuró a esconderse antes de que la vieran.

- ¿Habrá recibido la carta? – decía un nervioso hombre que caminaba produciendo un extraño ruido metálico.

- ¡Claro que si imbécil¿No escuchaste cuando el amo decía que eran inseparables? Seguramente apenas recibió la nota corrió a mostrársela – le explicaba exasperado un segundo hombre de voz chillona deteniéndose cerca de donde estaba Hermione, pero sin verla.

- ¿Y por qué aún no está aquí¿No decía que eran tan importantes para ella sus amigos? Se suponía que tenía que venir corriendo a su rescate –decía con fastidio el otro, pero se cayó abruptamente cuando un tercer hombre llegó.

- Vaya, vaya... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo arrastrando peligrosamente las palabras - ¿Acaso están poniendo en duda lo que les dije?

A pesar de que no podía distinguir con claridad su figura, Hermione sabía quien era el que acababa de llegar... su voz era inconfundible, y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda... le traía demasiados recuerdos que ella había intentado olvidar sin éxito... demasiado dolor había impregnado en aquellas paredes y odio en el dueño de esa voz.

- No... no señor... eso jamás... – se intentó excusar torpemente uno de los hombres.

- Entonces díganme en que estaban perdiendo el tiempo en vez de recibir a mi invitada – volvió a decir aquella voz.

- ¿Invitada? Pero si aún no ha llegado amo – habló el otro que había permanecido callado.

- ¿A no¿Entonces me dirán que no hay nadie detrás de aquella pared? – y acto seguido con un leve movimientos de manos iluminó la habitación, revelando la ubicación de la castaña.

- Es un honor tenerte de vuelta... Hedda – la saludó simulando cortesía.

Como toda respuesta la chica avanzó unos pasos hacia él de manera segura, y le devolvió la misma mirada dura que él mismo le había enseñado.

- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo – su voz retumbo grave por la habitación, y el rubio solo sonrió con desdén.

FLASH BLAK

- Harry... que suerte que te encuentro, debo decirte algo muy importante – dijo Ginny apenas lo vió, y sin ocultar la rabia y el dolor en su voz.

Hermione se llevo una mano involuntariamente al anillo de la amistad que Harry le había regalado. Sabía que Azkaban era poco para todas las cosas que había hecho y visto en todo ese tiempo, pero mas que eso le preocupaba la forma en que él pudiera tomar la noticia.

- Espera Ginny, creo que si alguien debe hablar soy yo... – si se iba a enterar de la verdad quería la menos ser ella quien le contará.

- Tuviste tu oportunidad y no la supiste aprovechar – le contestó sin mirarla.

- Escuchen... no sé lo que habrá paso entre ustedes – Harry se veía muy preocupado – pero estoy seguro que lo que tengo para decirles es más importante.

- No Harry... tu no entiendes...

- Lo único que entiendo Ginny es que tú mas que nadie debería estar interesada en saber lo que tengo para decirles.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la pelirroja sin entender, mientras Hermione lo miraba confusa.

- Ron desapareció... anoche salió para hacer un trabajo encubierto y aun no volvió – informó de semblante serio.

- Pero ya casi es mediodía ¿Cómo pueden estar sin tener noticias de él? – pregunto poniéndose nerviosa Ginny, y olvidándose por un momento de Hermione

- Lo sé, Ron nunca desaparece así como así sin avisar...

- ¿Y que creen que le haya podido pasar? – pregunto esta vez Hermione mientras la pelirroja se sentaba en uno de los sillones para procesar toda la información recibida.

- Estamos casi seguros que la secta "La Estrella del Mago" tuvo que ver con esto – informó, provocando que la pelirroja mirara acusadoramente a Hermione.

Ginny parecía dispuesta a retomar su conversación pendiente cuando el moreno sacó una pequeña carta color rojo sangre y se las mostró.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó confusa la menor del grupo observando la carta.

- Nos la enviaron al cuartel... creemos que es una especie de pista, pero aun no la desciframos – le respondió – quizás para ti signifique algo...

- No... – dijo luego de unos segundos de examinarla – pero quizás Hermione nos pueda decir de que se trata – dijo mirando aprensivamente a la castaña.

Harry la miro confuso, pero luego le entregó el papel a la otra muchacha. Hermione tomó la carta y leyó atentamente:

"**_ðn¯¯€§ ð ¶ €¿ ƒ€ñ¦X v€¿vð ð §€® ¢€ñ¦zð§ ¢ðñ¯¯ð®ð X ¿¯¯¦(v)ð v€z ð¿ ðð®ð€¢€®"_**

No había duda... esa era una pista... pero no para ellos... sino para ella, si llegaba a tiempo quizás podría evitar una calamidad.

- ¿Estas bien Herm? – le pregunto Harry al observar el semblante preocupado de ella y colocándole una mano sobre su hombro.

- Sí – le contestó entregándole el papel y dirigiéndose a las escaleras – olvidé que tenía cosas que hacer.

El ojiverde la llamó pero fue en vano, ella no volteo, en cambio corrió hasta su habitación a buscar algo que había jurado que no volvería a usar.

- ¿Tú sabes donde esta verdad? – sintió una débil voz desde la puerta, y giró justo a tiempo para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de la pelirroja.

- Sí lo sé Ginny, pero juro que no tuve nada que ver – se apresuro a explicar.

- Promete que lo traerás de vuelta – le rogó dejando escapar una lágrimas por su pálida piel y comenzando a sollozar con fuerza.

-Lo haré – dijo casi en un susurro acercándose hasta donde estaba su amiga – Pero de seguro tendría que hacer cosas que prometí no volver a hacer...

- Solo tráelo de vuelta por favor... – le contestó hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos intentando en vano callar su llanto.

- Lo prometo – repitió la castaña antes de salir por la puerta con una túnica negra en la mano, y luego de dejar el anillo que Harry le había regalado en su mesita de luz – lo prometo...

FIN DEL FLAH BLAK

- Veo que no perdiste tu estilo... resolviste muy bien el acertijo – dijo con aire de superioridad y examinándola con la mirada.

- Debo admitir que fue muy ingenioso de tu parte utilizar el lenguaje élfico... aunque pensé que eso no estaba a tu altura – le respondió ella con igual altivez.

- Es cierto, no esta a mi altura... pero si pensé que a la tuya – y caminando en círculos alrededor de ella continuó – por lo visto Potter sigue siendo tan inepto como siempre... pensé que se había superado, pero veo que no...

- No estoy para juegos estúpidos – lo cortó ella – dime a donde tienes a Ron de una vez.

- No hay apuro... o al menos yo no lo tengo – río con burla enseñando su perfecta dentadura - ¿Cómo deduciste cuál era el lugar correcto?

Hermione comprendió que sería absurdo seguir insistiendo por lo que se resignó a seguirle el juego, por lo menos hasta que se asegurará que Ron estaba a salvo.

- "**_Antes de que el fénix vuelva a ser cenizas cantará por última vez al atardecer" – _**recitó la castaña recordando lo que decía el papel que le había enseñado Harry – El fénix sin duda alguna hacia referencia a Ron, pudo haber sido casualidad, pero el tono de su cabello recordaba a las pluma de esa extraña ave...

Hizo una breve pausa, hasta que él le indicó que prosiguiera:

- Mencionaba al atardecer... y según la tradición, no hay mejor lugar para observar el atardecer que el Bosque Encantado de los Sauces Dormidos...

- Antes que vuelva a ser cenizas... – la interrumpió él – una única oportunidad Hedda... me alegra que no la hayas desperdiciado...

- ¿Dónde lo tienes¿Qué es lo que quieres? – estalló sin poder contenerse más la joven.

- Nunca aprendiste a controlar tu temperamento – dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza y haciendo señas para que los otros dos hombres que habían permanecido en silencio se fueran de la sala – sin embargo eres muy valiente al atreverte a venir sola después de lo que hiciste... ¿tú que crees... es valentía o estupidez?

No esperó respuesta y se dirigió a la única puerta que tenía la habitación, ella se apresuró a seguirlo.

Caminaron a lo largo de un lúgubre pasillo apenas iluminado por algunas antorchas, y a medida que avanzaban, Hermione sentía como una oleada de recuerdos la invadían... y ninguno era un recuerdo precisamente agradable.

Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de roble labrada, y si el resto del lugar era frío e inhóspito, éste lo era más. Una extraña luz blanca se filtraba debajo de la puerta por una pequeña hendidura en la madera... ese frío, esa luz... Hermione no necesitó más para saber de que se trataba. "Dementores" pensó.

Y al abrir la puerta sus dudas se confirmaron, tres dementores, uno a cado lado de la habitación, parecían custodiar un bulto que se encontraba rodeado por dos dementores más, que irradiaban una tenue luz opaca.

Al sentir el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los dementores se habían puesto en guardia, pero al ver al hombre que acompañaba a Hermione, se apartaron dejando ver con más claridad al bulto.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó alarmada la castaña al distinguir la inconfundible cabellera de su amigo.

- Yo que tú no me movería de mi lado... a menos que quieras que ellos se encarguen de tu amigo – le advirtió su acompañante adivinando sus pensamientos.

- ¡Eres una basura! – lo repudió ella con ira contenida, observando con temor como el pelirrojo ya no se movía, y la extraña palidez de su cara.

- No esta muerto... si es lo que piensas, pero lo estará muy pronto si no accedes a mi proposición.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó ella poniéndose a la defensiva, y viendo como Ron empezaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos, al no tener a los dementotes tan cerca, empezaba a recuperar sus fuerzas.

- Muy fácil... te doy tres opciones, y tú eliges cual te conviene... claro que luego deberás atenerte a las consecuencias – le aclaró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Te escucho.

- Muy bien, me alegra que hayas decidido cooperar – dijo con falsa alegría – están aquí porque quiero que vuelvas a trabajar para mí...

- ¡Estas loco si crees que volveré! – lo interrumpió ella sin dejar de observar de reojo a su amigo - ¡Jamás lo haré!

- Pues aquí están mis opciones... primero: te rehúsas a volver a la "Estrella de Mago" y entonces nosotros matamos al imbécil de Weasly – dijo disfrutando el efecto que causaban esas palabras en la chica – segundo: aceptas, pero luego decides escapar con él, entonces los matamos a los dos y de paso a su querida hermana y a al estorbo de Potter... o puedes aceptas mi propuesta, se van tranquilamente y haces un par de "trabajitos" más para nosotros... tú decides.

Hermione volteó instintivamente a mirar a Ron que la miraba confuso desde el suelo, mientras un hilo de sangre brotaba de su boca... sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo... debía tomar una decisión rápida. Su prioridad era salvar a su amigo... ¿Pero a qué precio¿Estaba dispuesta a cometer todos esos horribles actos que había jurado no repetir?

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_**LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI Y QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW PARA SABERLO... SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS TB!**_

**brisa2006_: Hola! Creo que esta vez me tarde más todavía :P pero no fue apróposito! Y si, Ginny lo tomó medio mal... pero tb es entendible no? No todos van a tomar bien la noticia... ella se siente traicionada y engañada, y en parte tiene razón... te sorprendería saber lo cerca que esta Herm de descubrir quien mató a Alex! Y digamos que el momento en que se entere va a ser muy poco "convencional" jeje... ya verás... espero que este cap te haya gustado y no olvides dejarme un comentario..._**

**potter5: **_y sip... Ginny ya está... Ron esta en camino... habrá que esperar unos caps más para ver su reacción y la de Harry... no te olvides de dejarme un review!_

**chokolatito19:**_ mil gracias por el cumplido... pero antes me veo en la obligación de aclararte algunos punto que no se si los tienes bien claros. Primero: Alex y Draco no son la misma persona! Si te fijas bien en los anteriores caps se nota que son dos personas diferentes... Alex es moreno de ojos azules, y Draco sigue siendo "rubio" de ojos grises... Segundo: el novio de Ginny si esta involucrado en la secta... pero no es ni Alex, ni Draco... eso lo averiguarás más adelante... pero no te preocupes si te haces lío con el fic... varias personas me dijeron lo mismo jeje... lo que pasa es que esa es la idea, ir revelando de a poco los secretos del fic, para hacerlo mas emocionante, pero ya sabes cualquier duda me la consultas ok? Espero ver tu review en este cap tb!_

**Witchmaju**_jaja la verdad muy original tu nik... y me alegro que el fic te haya enganchado... uff las mentiras solo traen dolores de cabeza y lo único que consiguen es enredarnos más! Por suerte yo no tengo ese hábito ( una que otra mentirita piadosa tb cuenta? Jeje) me gustaria conocer tu opinión acerca de este nuevo cap... me lo haces saber a traves de un review?_

**The Crazy Dark**_ muchas gracias! ;) contesto tu duda: no fue una más... formó parte de uno de los líderes del escuadrón más importante de la secta junto con Alex... pero como te habrás dado cuenta siempre bajo el mando de un superior... (bastante odioso para mi gusto jeje) cualquier duda ya sabes... no dudes en hacérmela saber!_

**JuLiA-GrInT:**_ me alegra hacerte feliz!1 yo tb lo soy escribiendo, y mas al leer sus hermosos reviews!1 y con respecto a lo de Ginny... como habras visto no la dejo explicar nada... ya veremos mas adelante como sigue la relación entre ella... no te olvides de dejarme un comentario!_

**Daka Sylvent: **_hola! Pues sip, estoy dejando pista mas claras para que no les queden dudas... pero sin arruinar el misterio del fic jejeje... me alegra que compartas mi opinión acerca de Herm... ella se armó una especie de coraza protectora, que la termino alejando hasta de ella misma... y lamentablemente si, lo tengo un poco abandonado a mi fic "¿SERA AMOR?" pero volveré... no se cuando, pero lo haré jeje... y con respecto a este fic... es bastante extraño, no tiene ningun punto en común con lo que acostumbro a escribir, y sin embargo es uno de mis preferidos jeje... junto con "¿MUJER FATAL?" en fin, me alegro que te agrade... y espero que me dejes un review en este cap tb!_

**Darkgohm: **_de a poco se van enterando... y no todos reaccionan de la mejor manera... una pregunta¿Ron es la respuesta a tus dos preguntas? Solo puedo decirte que a una si y a otra no... y que la situación en que Herm se va a enterar de quien mato a su novio va a ser en el momento menos esperado... y en la situación más incómoda... una de mis escenas favoritas para ser sincera... espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y hasta la prox!_

**Talita bonita**_ jaja.. veo que de verdad te encanta! Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo después de este cap... y que me lo hagas saber a traves de un review!_

_Sin mas que decir, y teniendo en cuenta que son las 2:23 a.m y que mi vieja se acaba de levantar y retarme por no irme a acostar de una vez! Me despido de Ud con un beso enorme y recordándoles que presionen GO! Antes de irse para dejarme un precioso review! Pido mucho? Espero que no..._

_Besotes_

_GRY_


	16. ¿WILLIAM?

_**Hola! Si, lo sé muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar... pero mi vida es un caos... y se me hacía casi imposible poder escribir algo que realmente valiera la pena... pero en fin, ya estoy aquí, y espero que no se hayan olvidado de este humilde fic... lo prometido es deuda, y en el cap de hoy se llevarán mas de una sorpresa... el suspenso mal que les pese a algunos se prolongara hasta el final del fic jeje... eso es lo que lo hace interesante... si supieran la cantidad de ideas que tengo con este fic... solo que últimamente estaba mas dedicada a "¿MUJER FATAL?" porque ya casi se esta terminando... y quería finalizarlo para poder dedicarme de entero a mis otros fics... pero viendo que mi tiempo no es mucho decidí continuar con este fic... yo diría que hasta le mas oscuro de los que escribo... y en el futuro ya verán porque...**_

_**Ahora si, les dejare el disclamer... y al final la contestación a sus reviews!**_

_**DISCLAMER: ninguno de estos personaje me pertenece a excepción de los que son de mi propia autoría... y solo uso estos personajes para un fin recreativo... sin esperar ningún tipo de remuneración mas allá de unos preciosos reviews!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPITULO 15¿WILLIAM?**

- ¿Se pondrá bien? – preguntaba una angustiada castaña mientras corría detrás de una camilla por uno de los pasillos de San Mungo.

- Es muy pronto para dar un diagnóstico señorita – informó con semblante serio uno de los medimagos mientras controlaba que el pelirrojo no perdiera el conocimiento - ¿Sabe lo que le ocasionó este estado?

- No... cuando llegué él ya estaba así... – mintió la chica. Sabía perfectamente que si les decía la verdad no haría más que levantar sospechas, y si la noticia se difundía solo ocasionaría caos entre la gente ¿Cómo justificaría que un grupo de dementores atacaron a su amigo sin motivo aparente? Definitivamente lo mejor era no decir nada...

Con la respiración aún agitada llegó hasta unas puertas de color verde, donde le indicaron que tendría que esperar a fuera, debido a la gravedad del paciente. Hermione estaba dispuesta a replicar cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba con fuerza hasta la habitación más cercana.

- ¡Pero que rayos? – dijo la castaña a penas pudo librarse de las fuertes manos del muchacho que la había llevado hasta allí - ¡Tú? – pregunto confusa al verse reflejada en unos intensos ojos negros que la miraban con preocupación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó Harry ingresando a la habitación de la chica.

Ella no respondió, y siguió llorando en silencio sentada al borde de la cama.

- Ya verás como todo se arregla... – intentó consolarla – tengo a mis mejores hombres trabajando en el caso. Tenía la esperanza de que Hermione nos podía ayudar pero no se donde se fue ¿Tú la has visto?

Al mencionar el nombre de la castaña, Ginny levanto la vista y la fijo en el ojiverde.

- No confíes en ella Harry – le dijo con tristeza la pelirroja – no es la misma de antes...

- ¿De qué estas hablando Ginny? – le preguntó extrañado por su conducta, ella jamás hubiera hablado así de Hermione en otra circunstancia.

- Solo no la escuches ¿si? – preguntó con voz débil mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

No entiendo porque hablas así de Hermione... entiendo que debes estar muy sensible por lo de Ron, pero no me parece justo que te descargues con ella – se enfado el ojiverde.

- ¡No la defiendas¡Ella... ella es la culpable de todo esto! – estalló Ginny sin poder contenerse más.

- ¡Basta Ginny! – la tomó por los hombros Harry - ¡No puedes culparla cuando ella ni siquiera esta aquí!

- ¡Por eso mismo lo digo! – le contestó soltándose con furia - ¿Acaso sabes donde fue¿O que fue de su vida todo este tiempo? – preguntó con malicia.

Harry abrió la boca para contestarle, pero tuvo que cerrarla, porque la verdad no lo sabía... la castaña siempre esquivaba las preguntas que tuvieran que ver con su pasado, pero él siempre lo había atribuido al fallecimiento de su ex novio... y que seguramente los recuerdos solo la dañaban, pero la verdad era que casi no sabía nada de ella.

Aunque había que reconocer que la forma en la que había reaccionado al leer la carta también era extraña... para luego desaparecer sin siquiera avisar a donde se iba, como si no le importara saber de Ron o de alguno de ellos.

- ¿Y ahora que me dices¿Sigues pensando que TU Hermione no tiene nada que esconder? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¡Pero que rayos? – dijo la castaña a penas pudo librarse de las fuertes manos del muchacho que la había llevado hasta allí - ¡Tú? – pregunto confusa al verse reflejada en unos intensos ojos negros que la miraban con preocupación.

El muchacho que tenía en frente no debía tener más de veinticinco años, de tez morena y ondulado cabello azabache que apenas le cubría la nuca. Sus ojos siempre tan profundos resaltaban entre unas largas pestañas arqueadas, de labios gruesos, y una cuidada barba en forma de candado que le daba un aspecto maduro, llevaba puesta la túnica de los medimagos de San Mungo.

- ¡Tienes suerte que sea yo¿En qué estabas pensando al venir aquí¡Todos te están buscando! – se alarmo el moreno.

- ¿Me estabas siguiendo? – pregunto ella desconfiada - ¿Acaso él te envío? Ahora estas de su lado ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que no! – ella se volteo para salir de la habitación, pero el muchacho se interpuso en su camino – Escucha... solo intento ayudarte, si ellos te encuentran...

- Ya lo hicieron – explico ella – por eso estoy aquí.

- Ese muchacho... el pelirrojo ¿es amigo tuyo?

- Lo capturaron para llamar mi atención... casi lo matan, mis amigos son lo único que me queda ¿entiendes Máximo? No quiero perderlos... no otra vez – terminó Hermione bajando la mirada.

Se sentía impotente, como si la historia se estuviera repitiendo... no soportaría perder a nadie más por su culpa.

- Hedda... – le dijo Máximo tomándole suavemente el rostro y acercándose a ella, para decirle casi en un susurro – creo que hay algo que deberías saber...

Ella lo miró fijamente sin entender, y el moreno le acaricio el rostro con dulzura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Harry al ver que la pelirroja se ponía de pie.

- No me quedaré aquí sentada... iré a buscar a Ron – le respondió muy segura parada junto a la puerta – algo me dice que mi hermano me necesita mas que nunca... revisaré en el hospital, quizás sepan algo.

- Te acompaño... estás demasiado nerviosa y no me quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que vas sola – dijo Harry llegando hasta ella e intentando parecer calmo, pero la verdad que las palabras de la pelirroja aún retumbaban en su mente ¿Qué era lo que escondía Hermione? Y ¿por qué Ginny la culpaba de lo sucedido con Ron?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ... Creo que hay algo que deberías saber.

- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto ella confusa por la actitud del muchacho.

Máximo la soltó y se alejo unos pasos de ella... estaba visiblemente nervioso, y eso no hacía mas que alarmar a la castaña.

- Cuando te fuiste del grupo... me ascendieron a ser uno de los líderes – comenzó nervioso – yo era el tercero al mando después de ti y de Alex...

Aún no se acostumbraba a oír hablar de él... hace ya mucho tiempo que había decidido enterrar esa historia en su pasado... porque cada vez que sentía su nombre, ese amor que tan feliz la había hecho por mucho tiempo, se convertía en un inmenso dolor y sentido de culpa que la atormentaba constantemente.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver con todo esto... eso ya lo sabía – lo interrumpió ella fríamente, no quería perder tiempo... necesitaba saber como estaba Ron.

- Tiene mucho que ver... – replico Máximo – sabes que te apoye cuando te fuiste... pero la verdad era que estaba preocupado al no saber que había sido de ti todo este tiempo, me alegraba de que no te hayan encontrado, pero necesitaba saber si estabas bien o necesitabas de mi ayuda – y al ver la expresión de la castaña agregó rápidamente – si, ya sé lo que me vas a decir... que sabes cuidarte sola y no necesitas ayuda de nadie... lo sé, es solo que me preocupé por ti – se excuso – al convertirme en el líder del grupo tuvo mucho más acceso a la información que antes...

Hermione caminaba ansiosa por toda la habitación... su cuerpo estaba allí tratando de captar que era lo que le estaba diciendo Máximo en ese momento, pero su mente y su corazón estaban con Ron del otro lado de las puertas verdes.

- Escucha Máximo... sé que te debiste preocupar mucho, pero ya me ves, estoy bien... ahora tengo que preocuparme por mi amigo que esta en grave peligro por mi culpa...

- ¡Estuve averiguando cosas de ti! – le gritó el moreno al ver como la muchacha salía de la habitación - ¡Me enteré del hijo que tuviste con Alex! – dijo en un intento desesperado de llamar la atención de Hermione.

Al mencionar esto último la castaña volvió a la habitación con el rostro desencajado y la mirada perdida.

Casi inconscientemente había vuelto a la habitación al escuchar esas palabras. Sintió como un frío parecía subir por su columna y alojarse directamente en su garganta dificultándole la tarea de respirar.

Intentó no perder la calma, pero a esas alturas ya no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Se tuvo que sostener del marco de la puerta, "demasiadas emociones" pensó algo aturdida entre tanto dolor y recuerdos mezclados.

Y es que no pasaba día sin que ella se preguntara como hubieran sido las cosas si ahora ese pequeño bebé estuviese a su lado... pero siempre volvía a caer en la cruel realidad, cada vez más sola y vacía. Ni siquiera tenía un rostro para recordar, solo el sonido lejano de un llanto de bebé... de su bebé.

Luchando consigo misma para aparentar fortaleza, se acercó como pudo hacia el moreno que la miraba con pena.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de él? – pregunto con la voz entrecortada - ¡Tú no sabes nada¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA¡Y tampoco tenías derecho de averiguar cosas de mi vida! – estalló finalmente.

- No era mi intención... solo quería ayudarte...

- ¡No necesito de la ayuda de nadie y menos de ti! Puedo perfectamente sola... – dijo girando rápidamente para irse al sentir las primeras lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

- ¡No te irás! No así... – le susurró al oído Máximo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, aún en contra de la voluntad de la chica.

- ¡Suéltame¡Tú no entiendes nada! – todos los nervios acumulados estaban estallando en ese momento - ¡Ellos me lo quitaron¡Y a ahora tú vienes creyendo que sabes todo!

- Yo no dije eso... nunca lo hice – le dijo girándola de golpe hasta que se hundió en los ojos miel de ella – jamás haría nada que te lastimara Hedda.

Ella entendió que sus palabras eran sinceras, y aún así se soltó rápidamente de él. Y trató de recuperar la compostura aunque las piernas y su voz aún le temblaban.

- Si es cierto lo que dices... no averiguarás nada más... y te mantendrás lo más lejos posible de mí Máximo.

- Sabes que aunque quisiera no podría... – esta vez fue él el que le dio la espalda – y sin embargo no es por eso que te traje aquí.

- No entiendo... – admitió ella confundida secándose las lágrimas.

- Sé que dijiste que no querías que volviera a tocar el tema pero... averigüé ciertas cosas... – comenzó tímidamente hasta que se volteo y se acerco nuevamente a ella – tu hijo... no esta muerto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Yelina... ¿has visto a mi prometido? – preguntó Ginny a una de las enfermeras de la guardia.

- No he visto a William durante la última hora, pero debe estar en uno de los consultorios... ¿Por qué no se fija en los que están cerca del área de enfermedades mágicas severas? Recién entro un paciente muy grave, y quizás él lo este atendiendo – le informo con una sonrisa muy amable la regordeta mujer.

- Muchas gracias – y volviendo a Harry agregó – quédate aquí... yo iré a ver si lo encuentro.

- No te voy a dejar sola... – la retuvo el ojiverde – voy contigo, también quiero saber si tienen noticias de Ron.

- Como quieras - le respondió cortante la pelirroja

Lo cierto era que desde la discusión que habían tenido en el colegio, ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto hacia el hospital. Ginny pensando que no era ni el lugar ni el momento como para contarle la verdad a Harry, y este último intentado comprender que había querido decir Ginny de Hermione

Caminaron hasta llegar a un estrecho pasillo en el cual solo habían algunos incómodos asientos a los costados, y al fondo dos puertas verdes, donde había un pequeño cartel que indicaba que solo se admitía al personal autorizado.

La pelirroja camino decidida buscando en cada una de las puertas del largo pasillo, pero no había ninguna señal de su novio. Iba a golpear en la última puerta, pero al ver que estaba entreabierta, cambió de opinión y le indicó a Harry que guardara silencio. Ante esto el ojiverde tomó la delantera, y sujeto con fuerza la mano de Ginny a sus espaldas al asomarse por ella.

Ginny aguardaba alguna respuesta por parte de su amigo, pero al no obtenerla, ella también se asomo por la puerta y lo que vio la dejó helada. No podía creer la escena que estaba ante sus ojos, simplemente era ilógica, y sintió que sus ojos se nublaban sin poder aclarar sus ideas... ¿que hacía ella con él?

- ¿William? – preguntó al ver como una figura masculina abrazaba a una muchacha castaña con extraña familiaridad.

* * *

_**¿Y que les pareció¿les gusto? Espero que sí y que me dejen sus opiniones!**_

_**Daka Silvent: hola! gracias por comprender mi falta de tiempo jeje... y sip, a mi me encanta el misterio como ya te haras dado cuenta! espero que este cap tb te haya gustado... besotes y hasta la prox!**_

_**Potter 5: justamente es eso lo que intento lograr, que el fic sea realista... gracias por tus opiniones y comentarios... espero que no te hayas olvidado de este humilde fic!**_

_**Talita bonita: ya sé... esperabas saber en este cap la reacción de Harry o de Ron cuando se enteraran la verdad? pues preferí adelantarles otro tipo de información antes... MUY valiosa en un futuro próximo...espero que sigas tan fiel como siempre al fic jeje... besitos y espero ver tu comentario!**_

_**The Crazy Dark: jamas abandono algo por la mitad! puede que me tome unas vacaciones como con otro de mis fics... pero simpre los retomare cuando lo crea necesario, y por lo rponto este fic tiene argumento para rato...**_

_**Juan Pablo: tarde un pokitin (mucho en realidad jeje) pero lo continue! y bienvenido al fic! espero que sigas leyendo los prox cap y dejando tus comentarios!**_

_**Witchmaju: jaja sip exactamente estoy en la secundaria, en 2º año... lo que sería cuarto en la antigua enseñanza jeje... y muuuuuuuuchas mentiritas piadosas...vamos que aun soy una niña de 16! jeje aprovecho este mes para decirlo hata el hartazgo porque el prox cuplo los 17... buaaaaaaaaaaa... aunque quizas no sea tan malo y los festeje con ud! jeje... Ginny tiene muuuuuucho caracter... y como ya habras visto Herm tb... se sobreentiende la opción que eligio Herm verdad? de todos modos retomare la idea mas adelante jeje... besotes y hasta el prox cap.**_

_**brisa 2006: hola! antes que nada dejame decirte que lo MEJOR hasta el momento es que Harry no se entere... como leiste en el cap Herm tiene demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse en este momento como para añadirle una mas a la pobre... Herm no arriesgaría la vida de sus amigos por NADA DEL MUNDO... y ya verás como se descubre quien es el verdadero asesino de Alex... faltan menos de tres caps para saber la verdad!**_

MUCHAS GRAX A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC... Y ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN OLVIDADO DE ESTE HUILDE FIC POR EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVE AFUERA... DEJENME UN REVIEW Y ME HARAN MUY FELIZ! SOLO DEBEN PRESIONAR GO! Y LISTO!

BESOTES

GRY

: _**  
**_


	17. MENTIRAS

_HOLA! Mil disculpas por la tardanza... pero por fin empecé las vacaciones de invierno... y recién ahora puedo entrar a la web... ya estrené la obra... ahora ya puedo dormir! Estaba toda la tarde ensayando para la obra... y casi no estaba en mi casa... a mi viejo no le gustaba nada... pero me puse firme y les dije que a teatro NO LO DEJO POR NADA! Y bueno... lo tuvieron que aceptar... el 19/07 cumplo años... y como todos los años, se viene el bajón... pero en fin... ahora ya voy a tener 17 añitos y debo afrontar todos los problemas que eso significa... en fin... esta semana también me hacen algunos estudios... hace dos meses que sufro dolores de cabeza, y el medico me mandó a hacerme unas radiografías, estudios de sangre y un encefalograma... ese también era uno de los motivos por los cuales no estaba en la comup... no los aburro mas y les dejo el prox cap para que disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 16: MENTIRAS**

_Tu hijo... no esta muerto_.

Estas palabras resonaron en la mente de Hermione, que se había quedado estática al oírlas. Sintió como el suelo parecía derrumbarse a sus pies y arrastrar con él la poca racionalidad que le quedaba, y una fuerte bofetada de parte de ella se estrelló en el rostro del moreno.

No podía creer que él estuviera bromeando con un tema así ¿Quién se creía que era para venir y decirle que todo ese tiempo había vivido en una mentira? Había sido ella la que había llorado esos tres años pensando en todo lo que había perdido, en la familia feliz que hubiera podido tener... Máximo no podía decirle simplemente que todas esas lágrimas habían sido en vano... no podía.

- ¡Eres un imbécil¡No vuelvas a decir semejante mentira! – le gritó la castaña entre lágrimas, descargando nuevos golpes en el pecho de su compañero.

- ¿Escúchame quieres! – la sujeto con fuerza para no recibir mas golpes – sé que para ti debe ser muy difícil escuchar lo que te acabo de decir... pero es la verdad, lo juro.

- ¡Mientes¡Reconoce que Malfoy te envió para que me atormentes! – le grito ella completamente fuera de sí y empujando con fuerza al moreno contra la pared, quien dejó de defenderse, recibiendo directamente los golpes de su compañera.

- ¡Hedda por Merlín¡Juró que digo la verdad! – ella lo soltó bruscamente y se alejó a la esquina opuesta de la habitación, reclinando su cabeza en la pared e intentando ordenar las cosas en su cabeza.

En el fondo, esos tres años no había hecho más que desear oír lo que Máximo le acababa de decir, pero también sabía que eso era simplemente imposible.

El moreno interpretó su momentánea tregua como señal de que continuara con su relato, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

- Si debo ser sincero, me sorprendió mucho la noticia de que habías tenido un hijo con Alex... y por eso me tomé el atrevimiento a investigar – se detuvo, pero al no recibir objeción alguna prosiguió - según los registros tu embarazo marcho bien, a pesar de las pociones que te habían obligado a tomar antes de saber de tu estado, hasta el día del parto... Te dijeron que había nacido muerto ¿verdad? – le preguntó algo brusco el moreno.

- No exactamente... – lo corrigió con una extraña voz ronca – lo sentí llorar, me dijeron que tenía un problema en el corazón, y que por eso a los pocos minutos había... – no pudo terminar la frase y solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

- Lo cierto es que ahora tendría tres años...

- Dos años y once meses – dijo más para sí que para su acompañante.

Máximo se acercó nuevamente a ella abrazándola con fuerza, y esta vez Hermione cedió ante aquella sincera muestra de cariño.

- Dime que sabes – le rogó casi en un sollozo – por favor...

- Solo sé que te mintieron, en los registros figura que esa noche se lo llevaron a un hospital... pero estuve averiguando y al poco tiempo trasladaron... – y la estrechó aún con más fuerza – te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para encontrarlo... tienes mi palabra.

- ¿William? – escuchó una voz femenina que hizo que ambos terminaran abruptamente con el abrazo.

Hermione volteó al escuchar esa voz familiar, y se encontró con la dura mirada de cierta pelirroja que los miraba como exigiendo una explicación, y con un Harry no menos confundido. Por lo que giró nuevamente a ver a Máximo y esta vez fue ella la que se sorprendió de ver como el medimago se dirigía hacia su amiga con una sonrisa para luego besarla cálidamente en los labios.

- ¿Hermione que haces aquí? – le preguntó Harry casi en un susurro acercándose a ella, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Ginny volvió a interrumpir.

- Eso es exactamente lo que estaba por preguntar ¿Qué hacías con mi prometido?

- ¿Tu prometido? Yo no... – pero se detuvo al ver la alianza de compromiso brillar en la mano de Máximo.

- Llegó con tu hermano, estaba muy nerviosa y mi deber como medimago es cuidar la salud de mis pacientes y sus familiares – le explicó tranquilamente el moreno esquivando la mirada de Hermione.

Ahora lo entendía todo... no había sido casualidad encontrarlo en ese lugar, probablemente Malfoy lo había enviado para sacarle información a Harry, y que mejor que por medio de Ginny. Pero si era así ¿Qué necesidad tenía de comprometerse con la pelirroja? No era necesario llegar a tanto.

- ¿Ron esta aquí¿Cómo esta? – se impacientó al saber la noticia Ginny.

- Él esta bien... lo trajeron justo a tiempo – agregó mirando a Hermione con intensidad.

- ¡Gracias a Merlín¿Podemos pasar a verlo? – preguntó Harry sin apartar la mirada de Hermione y el moreno.

- Sí, pero antes deberán llenar algunos papeles – explicó Máximo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Ella no es un familiar – se apresuró a corregir Ginny recordando las palabras de su novio y abrazándolo mientras desafiaba con la mirada a la castaña.

- Pero es como si lo fuera – dijo Harry al notar lo incómodo de la situación.

- ¿Podemos ver a Ron? Solo serán unos minutos – insistió repentinamente la castaña deseando cambiar em rumbo de la conversación.

- Si claro – respondió el medimago a la misma pregunta que había hecho Harry anteriormente, solo que esta vez su sonrisa fue más verdadera – podrían pasar a verlo mientras Ginny como su único familiar completa algunas cosas.

- Pero... – comenzó la pelirroja.

- Vamos Hermione... Ron nos necesita – dijo Harry tomándola de la cintura produciendo que Máximo tensara su rostro.

- Hermione... muy lindo nombre – la detuvo la voz del moreno con una nota de ironía que solo ella notó.

- Lo mismo digo William – le contestó en igual tono – fue un placer conocerte, aunque hubiera deseado que fuera en otras circunstancias – y sin mas se dejó llevar por Harry a través del pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Ron.

- ¿Desde cuando tanta confianza con desconocidos? – escuchó que preguntaba Ginny antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, pero lo que no pudo notar fue la insistente mirada de Máximo sobre ella, que casi ni escuchaba a su prometida.

Durante el trayecto tanto Hermione como Harry guardaron silencio, sin embargo ella se reconfortó en los brazos de su amigo. Conocía esa actitud sobre protectora para con ella, lo que le extraño fue que la usara para con Máximo... ella se había dado cuenta de que Harry trataba de alejarla del moreno. Sin embargo no se molestó en rechazarlo, lo que más necesitaba ahora era todo el apoyo posible de su parte, después de todo era el único que no le reprochaba nada.

- Pasa tu primero... yo esperaré afuera – le dijo el moreno al llegar a la habitación de Ron, y ella le agradeció el gesto con una sincera mirada de cariño.

La habitación era completamente blanca y por la ventaba se filtraban los cálidos rayos de sol del mediodía.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama, donde resaltaban una pelirroja cabellera que acentuaba aún más la palidez de su amigo. Se conmovió de verlo allí tan indefenso, desprotegido, y se aterrorizó con la sola idea de pensar que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo.

El pelirrojo al sentir su presencia comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, y al encontrarse con los de su amiga, se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas.

- Her... mio... ne – balbuceo con dificultad y la muchacha corrió al lado de su amigo.

- Shhh... no te esfuerces aún estás muy débil – le dijo acariciándole el rostro con dulzura – no sabes lo feliz que me pone saber que te vas a recuperar... me asustaste mucho – le dijo besando su mano.

- Tú... ellos...- Ron parecía confundido y dolido, ahora que había recuperado el conocimiento necesitaba escuchar las explicaciones de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

El rostro de Hermione cambio de preocupación a nerviosismo, sabía que tenía que hablar de lo sucedido, pero luego de la reacción de Ginny, temía como llegaría a tomar Ron.

- Sé lo que debes estar pensando Ron... pero te juro que no tuve nada que ver con que ahora estés así... yo... es una larga historia... durante todo el tiempo que estuve en Bulgaria no trabajé solo como auror, eso solo fue durante los primeros meses – Ron la miraba dolido y eso le dificultaba la tarea de contarle la verdad - luego conocí a otra gente... y me termine involucrando sin saberlo con la Estrella del Mago... quería salir pero no podía... precisamente porque temía por la seguridad de ustedes, me amenazó diciéndome que si no hacía lo que él quería ustedes pagarían las consecuencias... y mira lo que conseguí, que ahora estés en esta cama de hospital, cuando la única culpable soy yo – terminó con culpa bajando la mirada y hundiendo el rostro en sus manos.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó Ron, ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir de sus ojos.

Esperaba cualquier cosa a esa altura... que le dijera que no quería volver a verla, que la odiaba... todo menos que le acariciara el cabello como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- Juro que no quería que esto pasara – dijo Hermione levantando la mirada, Ron la miraba con tristeza pero no había ni odio, ni rencor en aquellos ojos como cielo.

- Prométeme... que te... alejarás... de él... – le dijo sujetando su mano con fuerza y casi suplicándole con la mirada.

- No puedo... – le contestó ella apartando su mano – fue justamente lo contrario lo que prometí para que ahora estés aquí... con vida. De verdad lo siento mucho Ron – le dijo secándose las lágrimas – pero prefiero morir antes que verte sufrir de nuevo – y sin más le besó la frente a su amigo y se marcho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La habitación era muy parecida a una mazmorra, con sus paredes mohosas, apenas iluminadas por algunas antorchas, que le daban al lugar un toque tétrico.

En el centro una mesa triangular, y a los lados doce encapuchados vestidos de rojo sangre sentados en sus respectivas sillas de madera con incrustaciones en jade y plata. En la cúspide de la pirámide un hombre vestido completamente de negro despedía con un gesto de mano a los demás ocupantes de la habitación.

Apenas se hubieran ido la mayoría, el que estaba a su derecha se acercó cuidadosamente a él.

- Me sorprendió con la nueva selección, señor – dijo sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo en su áspera voz.

- ¿Sorpresa o decepción? - preguntó fríamente el hombre de negro poniéndose de pie y cerciorándose de que todos se habían ido antes de sacarse la capucha, dejando ver sus platinados cabellos.

- Simplemente creía que los de mi escuadrón estaban mejor posicionados... sabe que están muy bien capacitados y son unos de los mejores, señor– dijo imitando los movimientos del anterior, solo que su cabeza estaba bastante calva, y una horrible cicatriz cruzaba su rostro, dejando un ojo casi inutilizable.

- ¿Estas cuestionando mis decisiones Kendo? – lo examino con su fría mirada el rubio.

A diferencia del otro hombre, su rostro no poseía ninguna marca, y sus ojos como la plata acentuaban su pálida piel, haciéndolo casi fantasmal. Sus finos labios se movían lentamente al hablar como una serpiente al sisear. Todo su ser era un misterio, un aura oscura lo envolvía y aún así, era justamente eso lo que más atraía de su persona, lo prohibido, lo oscuro.

- Jamás haría algo así señor, es solo que... - murmuró algo que se perdió en sus labios antes de salir y solo se escucho un nombre – Hedda...

Con que era eso lo que te perturbaba – sonrió con satisfacción y un brillo de malicia se asomó a sus grises ojos – aceptaría de tu parte cualquier sugerencia... excepto alguna que la involucre a ella...

- Pero señor...

- Pero nada – sentenció con firmeza – ambos sabemos que existe una línea, y que tu ya la has traspasado varias veces... no me obligues a recordártelo otra vez.

- Sí señor – asintió con voz temblorosa el hombre calvo, pero antes de salir una voz lo retuvo.

- ¿Alguna novedad de los vampiros?

- Ninguna señor... solo sabemos que están planeando algo en su contra... su nuevo líder esta muy enfadado con usted... – y sin más se marchó rápidamente.

El rubio se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón, quitando de su rostro ese aire de superioridad, y mostrándose por primera vez preocupado.

- Me estas dando más trabajo de lo que esperaba... – dijo casi en un susurro formando entre sus manos una pequeña bola de cristal, donde se veía reflejada un mujer castaña hablando con un pelirrojo en lo que parecía una sala de hospital – quizás deba darte una lección.. y que mejor que empezar con ella... – terminó con una malévola sonrisa antes de arrojar el cristal contra el piso haciéndolo pedazos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?- le preguntó Harry alcanzándola casi en la puerta de San Mungo.

- Ahora no Harry... estoy apurada – evadió la pregunta Hermione.

- Pues es una pena, porque no te irás de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad Hermione Jane Granger – le dijo enfadado reteniéndola del brazo.

- Ya te dije, después hablamos... – le dije firmemente zafándose de él.

- Antes de que el fénix vuelva a ser cenizas cantará por última vez al atardecer – recitó el ojiverde haciendo que ella se detuviera de inmediato.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – le preguntó nerviosamente.

- Lo que escuchaste... sin embargo para ser la primera vez que lo escuchas estas demasiado nerviosa – Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería saber que era lo que ella escondía y lo quería saber ya.

- ¿Qué es lo pretendes¡Si sabías lo que decía el mensaje porque no fuiste a buscar Ron¡podría haber muerto! – esta vez fue ella la que se exasperó.

- Lengua élfica... no muchos lo conocen, es demasiado antiguo... recién uno de mis agentes me trajo la traducción – y acercándose más a ella continuo – la pregunta es que pretendes tú... ¿Quién eres realmente y porque te empeñas en huir de nosotros?

- No estoy huyendo de ustedes... de cualquier forma no lo entenderías – dijo tristemente recordando la charla con Ron.

- Necesito saber en quien puedo confiar Hermione... y evadiéndonos no me estas facilitando las cosas... hay veces que no te reconozco – admitió el ojiverde.

- No es de mí de quien debes desconfiar... fíjate a quien tienes al lado, creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como saber de quien te debes cuidar, lo hiciste muy bien todo este tiempo sin mi ayuda... no creo que ahora me necesites – dijo impasiblemente antes de salir del hospital.

Harry se quedo unos segundos viendo como la frágil silueta de ella se perdía en la calle, hasta que alguien le habló.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? – preguntó Máximo visiblemente nervioso.

- Justamente contigo quería hablar – respondió como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta anterior – ahora mismo me dirás que pretendes con Ginny, y desde cuando conoces a Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a una muy preocupada pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo estás hermanito? – preguntó casi en un murmullo sentándose junto al muchacho que estaba recostado en la cama.

- Bien... – respondió no sin esfuerzo Ron, tratando de sonreírle.

La joven no pudo contenerse más y se arrojó sobre su hermano en un mar de lágrimas, de verdad que había llegado a temer lo peor... aún no entendía como era que había llegado al hospital.

- Aunque no te lo digo seguido... eres muy importante... Ron... yo te quiero muchísimo... – dijo entre sollozos.

- Lo sé... yo... también te... quiero... – le respondió con dulzura él.

¿Hermione... te trajo hasta aquí? – preguntó sin poder ocultar resentimiento en su voz.

Él asintió con un débil movimiento de cabeza.

- Sé que no debes hablar mucho hermanito... pero... necesito saber algunas cosas – dijo secándose algunas lágrimas que aún empañaban su bello rostro – los que te secuestraron ¿Eran parte de la Estrella del Mago?

Ron volvió a asentir.

- ¿Hermione tuvo que ver con esto? – dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando por la ventana mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

- Si... pero si no fuera... por ella... yo no estaría... con vida... – intentó justificarla.

- ¡Tú también? – se alteró la pelirroja - ¿Es que no lo ven? Ella solo intenta destruirnos... ¡hace menos de una semana que está aquí y a ti casi te matan¡Harry tampoco le ve!

- Ginny...

- No me digas nada Ron... si ustedes no van a hacer nada, lo haré yo misma... Mc Gonagall debe enterarse de esta situación... no me lo perdonaría jamás si permitiera que las cosas llegaran mas lejos – dijo decididamente saliendo de la habitación de su hermano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo a modo de saludo al verla entrar.

- Jamás rompo una promesa – respondió secamente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- No esperaba otra cosa de una... sangre sucia – dijo casi disfrutando al insultarla.

- Sin embargo... es una pena que alguien como tú no sepa que hay cosas con las que un niño no debe jugar – dijo taladrándolo con la mirada.

Él que se creía todo un príncipe, un ser indestructible, no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir tanto odio en una persona que consideraba inferior a él, y que ahora al tenerla en frente después de tanto tiempo casi no reconocía.

- Creéme que de juegos... el que mas sabe de los dos, soy yo – dijo desafiándola con la mirada y acercándose a ella, tratando de ocultar la incertidumbre que le causaba verla tan cambiada.

- Si es así... – le respondió sin retroceder – dime por qué creíste que podrías seguir engañándome...

- No sería la primera vez que alguien te engaña ¿no? – preguntó maliciosamente caminando en círculos alrededor de ella – sin embargo esta vez... no tengo la dicha de conocer el motivo de tal mentira.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo encaró decidida.

- ¿Me dirás que no eres el responsable de que yo haya dado por muerto a mi hijo por casi tres años? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio, que no pudo evitar que su rostro empalideciera aún más si era posible.

- ¿Cómo es que...?

- No te atrevas a volver a mentirme Malfoy... – le advirtió ella levantando su mano delante del rubio – porque te juro que si lo haces... no vacilaré en sacarte de una vez por todas de este mundo... aunque me cueste mi propia vida – dijo mientras un aura roja la envolvía, y sus ojos se tornaban oscuros electrizando sus cabellos que se agitaban como látigos en el aire.

* * *

¿_Y que les pareció? Ahora les contestaré a sus preciosos reviews... y muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia... les prometo que en el siguiente cap se llevaran mas de una sorpresa... Hermione descubrirá quién fue el que mató a Alex... y si prestaron atención a este cap se darán cuenta que alguien más esta próximo a sumarse a esta historia..._

potter5: tarde mucho más... pero de verdad no era mi intención... espera sepas comprender... y que este cap te haya gustado...

The Crazy Dark: me alegro que sigas tan fiel como siempre... espero tus comentarios acerca de este cap!

Talita bonita :  bien, como te habrás dado cuenta Ron entendió a Hermione, lo que hizo que Ginny se enfadara aún más... Harry no es nada tonto... y Máximo aún no se sabe cuáles son sus intenciones...

brisa2006: jamás abandonaría este fic... se ha vuelto mi preferido... jeje... y lo de la marca ya lo explicaremos mas adelante... por lo pronot espero que te hayas dado cuenta de algunos detalles que estan escondidos en el cap! Besos y hasta la prox.

Lilith Granger: muchas gracias por tu review! De verdad que levanto mi ánimo... y como ya habrás visto ahora las cosas empiezan a complicarse... me alegra que te guste tanto el fic...y cuanto mas largos sean sus reviews para mi mejor! De verdad trato de ponerme en el lugar de Hermione... y al parecer no lo hago tan mal no? En el prx cap veras H/Hr! Espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores... besos y hasta la prox.

JuLiA-GrInT:  perdon... tarde mucho mas que la última vez... pero como dije al principio estuve a mil! Espero que sigas acordandote de mi... hasta la prox.

Rochelle Granger: que suerte que a la mayoría le haya gustado Alex! La verdad que cumple un rol muy especual en el fic a pesar de estar ya en otro mundo jeje... espero tus comentarios...

Mily: romanticismo... no es mi fuerte... aunque en mis otros fics parezca lo contrario... sin embargo te dire que en el prox cap tendras mucho de eso!

Witchmaju: el bebé de Herm esta vivo! Sip asi es... ya veremos como sale de esto Draco... y... no digo mas porque voy a escribir de mas... ¿Te diste cuenta de las pistas que deje? Espero que si... besos

Daka Sylvent: si prestaste atención nuevos misterios tendra que resolver tu cabecita... bata de mentiras! Dijo Herm y eso es lo que intenta hacer... ¿Lo logrará¿Y que hará Ginny? Eso y mucho mas en el prox cap!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC! Y POR TENERME TANTA PACIENCIA... EN EL PROX CAP LES PROMETO MUCHO H/HR... Y SABRAN QUIEN MATO A ALEX! Y... MAS SOBRE EL BEBE DE HERMIONE...

BESOS

**GRY**


	18. LA CICATRIZ

_¡POR MERLÍN! Antes que me manden con mil crucios, les ruego mil disculpas, pero los integrales de mi cole me tienen muy mal... imagínense, dos por día (es más en este momento debería estar estudiando para Inglés y Derecho) pero en fin, como recompensa este capítulo es el más extenso que escribí hasta ahora si no me equivoco, 20 hojas Word, así que espero me sepan perdonar ... Además este es un cap con MUCHAS NOVEDADES... y el siguiente será aún mejor...en fin, no los hago perder más tiempo y les dejo disfrutar de este nuevo cap que espero sea de su agrado... NOS VEMOS AL FINAL!!!!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 17: LA CICATRIZ**

- No te atrevas a volver a mentirme Malfoy... – le advirtió ella levantando su mano delante del rubio – porque te juro que si lo haces... no vacilaré en sacarte de una vez por todas de este mundo... aunque me cueste mi propia vida – dijo mientras un aura roja la envolvía, y sus ojos se tornaban oscuros electrizando sus cabellos que se agitaban como látigos en el aire.

- No serías capaz – le dijo sonriendo con malicia, aunque sus rasgos se tensaron.

- Sabes muy bien que si... – lo desafió al mismo tiempo que Malfoy sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y elevarlo unos centímetros del suelo – ya no tengo nada que perder...

- Pensé que valorabas más la vida de tu hijo Granger...

La expresión de Hermione cambió al instante, la sola mención de su hijo la desestabilizó y una fuerte ráfaga apagó el fuego que hasta ahora ardía en la chimenea de la sala.

- No estás en posición de amenazarme Malfoy... – lo aconsejó llevándolo contra la pared – no te conviene tenerme en tu contra...

- Es verdad – reconoció soberbiamente – eras demasiado valiosa, y por eso te conserve a mi lado... aunque solo resultaste un estorbo...

- Es curioso, es exactamente lo mismo que pienso de ti en este momento... – respondió con ironía - ¿recuerdas la primera lección que me diste?

FLASH BLACK

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe dejando pasar a una joven castaña que cayó brutalmente al piso haciendo que sus desnudas rodillas sangraran producto del choque con la irregular piedra que cubría el piso. Detrás de ella, un joven alto de impecable capa negra cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Te dije que no te volvieras a entrometer en mis asuntos... – le dijo con los labios ligeramente fruncidos caminando lentamente, para luego acuclillarse frente a ella y obligarla a que lo mirara.

La muchacha tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sollozaba incontrolablemente mientras lo observaba aterrorizada. El joven le secó las lágrimas con excesiva delicadeza y apartó algunos cabellos de su frágil rostro, produciendo que su simple tacto la hiciera temblar; para luego abofetearla con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que volviera a caer al suelo con el labio sangrando.

- Te estas convirtiendo en un estorbo Hedda... – le dijo apartándose y observando como ella intentaba ponerse de pie – al igual que ese hombre... – prosiguió mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero como se rehusó, la tomó con mayor fuerza del brazo poniéndola de pie – y ya viste lo que le sucedió... un final sin mucha honra, a mi gusto... pero no era más de lo que se merecía... –abrió su capa y ella tembló temerosa de que sacara su varita, pero en cambio, sacó un pañuelo de seda blanca y comenzó a limpiarle los rastros de sangre y lágrimas del rostro de ella, que lo miraba aún con la respiración entrecortada – no me obligues a hacer cosas que no quiero... – le susurró al oído peligrosamente– no me obligues a eliminarte... sería una pérdida importante para la causa Hedda – terminó acariciando su rostro con el dedo índice para luego limpiárselo con repugnancia en el pañuelo.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

- Esa vez me dijiste que a los estorbos había que eliminarlos... ¿Qué crees que debería hacer yo ahora Malfoy? – le dijo acortando distancias y saboreando la venganza al ver como el rubio se tensaba cada vez más a medida que ella se aproximaba.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

- ¿Se puede saber a que vienen todas estas preguntas sin sentido? – se defendió Máximo.

- Solo contéstalas... ¿O acaso tienes algo que esconder? – Harry lo examinaba con la mirada, nunca se había detenido a prestarle mucha atención, con saber que Ginny era feliz era suficiente... pero no le había agradado para nada la forma en la que se había comportado con Hermione.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que esconder¡Como tampoco tengo por que darte explicaciones! Que yo sepa de Ginny ya no eres nada y de Hermione tampoco...

- Ginny es como una hermana para mi... y lo que pase entre Hermione y yo no es asunto tuyo... ¿Y desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre? - ambos estaban llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba por ahí, y algunas enfermeras se empezaban a quejar por su elevado tono de voz.

- ¡Claro que es asunto mío¡Y la llamo como quiera! – dijo casi sin pensar Máximo, pero se arrepintió de inmediato.

¿Cómo es eso William? – preguntó Ginny apareciendo detrás de Harry.

- Apareciste justo Ginny – dijo Harry triunfante, por fin parecía que iba a averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo – es momento de que hablemos los tres.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

- Creo que deberías recordar en territorio de quién estás... – le dijo Malfoy al mismo tiempo que ella sentía que sus poderes comenzaban a descender rápidamente, y una malévola sonrisa se formaba en el pálido rostro de él – aquí las reglas las pongo yo... y tu no eres la excepción... Granger...

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

- No creo que debas entrometerte en nuestras cosas Potter – dijo Máximo rápidamente.

- No cambies de tema William ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que le suceda a Hermione? – preguntó Ginny enfadada.

- Ya te lo dije es mi obligación velar por la salud de mis pacientes y sus familiares... - intentó recuperar la calma.

- ¡No me vengas con estupideces¡También es mi profesión y sin embargo no me involucro con mis pacientes ni me abrazo con ellos a solas en una habitación! – se alteró Ginny aproximándose a su novio.

- Cree lo que quieras Ginevra... yo no tengo porque excusarme de mis actos... y en cuanto a ti Potter, no te quiero volver a ver en mi camino... – terminó al ver que empezaban a llamar demasiado la atención.

- ¡William! – lo llamó al ver que se alejaba por uno de los pasillos, pero Harry la tomó de los hombros.

- Vamos Ginny, lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí... tenemos que hablar.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Hermione comprendió inmediatamente a que se refería. Desde un principio solo había estado jugando con ella, haciéndola creer que tenía el control de la situación, aprovechándose de que su rabia no la había dejado razonar con claridad. Era innegable que en esa habitación ella no tenia completo dominio sobre sus poderes, si no que era él, quien se encargaba de regular la magia para asegurarse su bienestar.

- Ahora es mi turno de jugar... – le dijo el rubio aprovechando la confusión de ella, y con un movimiento de mano acercó uno de los sillones de la habitación, y la hizo sentarse bruscamente – dime Hedda... ¿Qué te hizo creer que podrías venir a enfrentarme y salir con vida?

- Mi hijo... ¡¿Te parece poco?! – le respondió sin rodeos, sabiendo que ya no había tiempo que perder, e intentando en vano ponerse de pie.

- Ya veo... en tu caso siempre son cosas del corazón... – dijo con fastidio – primero tus estúpidos amigos... luego Alex... y ahora tu hijo ¿En verdad crees que te ayudaría a reunirte con él? A menos claro... que tengas algo que ofrecer... – le dijo sentándose frente a ella y estudiando detenidamente cada gesto de su rostro.

- ¡Mi hijo no es negociable!

- Todo en esta vida tiene un precio... y tú ya deberías haber aprendido la lección.

- Ya acepté hacer un último trabajo por el bienestar de Ron... – le recordó ella con impaciencia.

- No me refería a un simple trabajo... – le respondió prendiendo de nuevo el fuego de la chimenea, iluminando sus inflexibles rostros - ¿Recuerdas a Geco?

- ¡No puedes obligarme...!

- ¡Oh... claro que sí! Es más, ya lo estoy haciendo... – dijo poniéndose nuevamente de pie y apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón de Hermione.

- ¡Es mi hijo no puedes prohibirme verlo¡Tengo derecho! – se exasperó ella enfrentándose a él.

- ¡Si alguien tiene derecho en esta habitación ese soy yo! – se enfado mientras el fuego de la chimenea aumentaba – y es justamente mi derecho sobre ti el que estoy ejerciendo ahora.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

- No se para qué me trajiste aquí – comenzó de manera impaciente luego de unos minutos en silencio – debería estar hablando con William ahora...

- A decir verdad yo tampoco lo sé con claridad... – reconoció el ojiverde dejando de mirar por la ventana del local que se encontraba justo frente al Hospital – pero están pasando cosas demasiado extrañas... y creo que tú sabes algo de eso...

- ¿De verdad quieres saber que es lo que está pasando Harry? – respondió la pelirroja inclinándose sobre la mesa y taladrándolo con la mirada. El moreno asintió con la cabeza, y Ginny sonrió tristemente – No... no es cierto, tú no quieres saber la verdad... solo quieres escuchar que tu Hermione no tiene nada que ver con esto ¿o me equivoco?

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Hace una hora que Malfoy se había ido dejándola sola en la habitación, para que meditara su propuesta. "Cómo si tuviera la posibilidad de elegir" pensó con ironía.

Y desde entonces se mantenía en la misma posición, con ambas manos tomando su cabeza y ligeramente inclinada sobre el sillón. No tenía opción y lo sabía, debía hacerlo por su hijo... ¿Pero hasta cuando?

Sintió el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, pero no se inmutó, seguramente era Malfoy.

- Hedda... ¿o debería decir Hermione? – esa voz no era la del rubio, y sintió crecer la ira de nuevo en su interior.

- No deberías decir nada, por el simple hecho de que no deberías estar aquí – lo cortó ella mirando esta vez hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

- Solo vine a hablar contigo... a explicarte como se dieron las cosas...

- No me interesan tus estúpidas excusas Máximo, eres igual que él, no te importa jugar con las personas... – comenzó intentando mantenerse calma.

- Sabes que no es verdad – le dijo él inclinándose junto a ella.

- ¿Entonces porque mientes¿Por qué juegas con los sentimientos de la gente?

- No es como tú dices... – dijo intentando tomarla de la mano.

- ¡Vuelves a mentir¿¡Qué necesidad de involucrarte con Ginny solo para obtener información¡Ella te ama¡No se merece que le mientas!

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó confuso.

- ¡De quién más estamos hablando! Es mi amiga, y no permitiré que le hagas daño... – le aclaró ella mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.

- Veo que están en plena reunión de viejos amigos – interrumpió Malfoy ingresando a la habitación con hastío.

Máximo al verlo se separo inmediatamente de Hermione e inclinó la cabeza, mientras Hermione continuaba con la vista fija en el fuego.

- No era mi intención interrumpir... pero que yo sepa Máximo, tú no tienes autorización para estar aquí... – el muchacho se inclino aún más dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero la voz del rubio lo detuvo – luego hablaré contigo, al parecer hay alguien que esta filtrando información, y necesito tu opinión para establecer el castigo correspondiente – termino con doble sentido al ver como el moreno empalidecía instantáneamente.

Recién cuando quedaron solos en la habitación Malfoy volvió a hablar:

- Deberías elegir mejor tus amistades Hedda... – le dijo, pero ella ni siquiera se volteo a verlo.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

- Harry... amigo... – lo saludó Ron al ver al ojiverde entrar a la habitación.

- Me alegro de que estés bien, nos diste un gran susto – reconoció sentándose en la silla más próxima a la cama del pelirrojo.

Ron sonrió con desgana, por la mirada de su amigo algo lo estaba preocupando, y lo peor era que creía saber qué.

- Estuve hablando con los medimagos, y dicen que mañana ya te darán de alta, estas mejorando muy rápidamente gracias a las pociones que te aplicaron. Al parecer solo era debilidad lo que tenías, como si alguien hubiera absorbido tus fuerzas...

- Dementores – completó el pelirrojo adivinando el pensamiento de Harry – así fue, pero por suerte Hermione llegó a tiempo.

- Justamente de eso quería hablar, estuve conversando con Ginny y me dijo un par de cosas¿Tú sabes algo que debería saber? – preguntó removiéndose inquieto en su asiento

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Tu hermana dice que Hermione es la responsable de que ahora estés aquí.

- Sabes como es Ginny... aún debe estar sensibilizada con el hecho de verme en la cama de un hospital, trabaja aquí, pero no le gusta vernos muy seguido en su trabajo – dijo tratando de restarle importancia, sabiendo que más tarde debería hablar con la pelirroja.

- Si, puede que tengas razón... – sonrió con nerviosismo – pero si es así ¿cómo supo donde encontrarte?

Ron guardó silencio, sabía que Hermione debía tener sus buenas razones para haberse involucrado con aquella secta, pero tampoco quería mentirle a Harry, y mucho menos traicionar a su hermana.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Una ágil figura se desplazaba casi fugazmente entre los árboles de aquel salvaje bosque. Sombras rondaban muy cerca de ella, y algunos sonidos de la noche parecían llamarla, como si extrañamente su presencia les resultara familiar.

Apenas visible con su larga túnica negra y con el rostro completamente cubierto, se detuvo poco antes de llegar a un claro, donde la tenue luz de la luna bañaba las oscuras aguas de un pequeño lago.

- Nunca pensé que te volvería a encontrar... y mucho menos en este lugar – saludó una voz entre las sombras, pero el encapuchado no respondió.

Cada sonido se veía amplificado por la quietud del bosque en ese momento, como la calma que precede a la tormenta y sólo un extraño olor invadía el ambiente.

– Insólito atuendo, aunque debo admitir que el rojo te sentaba muy bien – continuó, pero esta vez su voz salió de otra dirección aún más cercana– Mmm... exquisito aroma a sangre fresca – terminó susurrándole casi al oído mientras olfateaba el aire saboreándose.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

- Sabes que Hermione siempre fue la más lista de los tres – bromeó Ron, pensando que la más indicada para aclarar aquel asunto era solamente Hermione. – Pero tú no estas así solo por eso ¿o sí?

- No lo sé Ron... cosas muy extrañas pasaron desde su llegada, hay momentos en que estoy con ella y sinceramente creo estar hablando con una desconocida... y otros, en que sigue siendo la Hermione que recordábamos.

- Todos cambiamos Harry, el tiempo hace estragos con nosotros, y de seguro para ella también debe ser difícil hablar contigo... es solo cuestión de tiempo, de seguro más adelante verás las cosas con más claridad.

Harry observó al pelirrojo por un momento, o él se estaba volviendo paranoico, o ahora todo el mundo parecía saber algo que él desconocía. Meneo la cabeza negativamente, seguramente estaba exagerando las cosas, Hermione era su amiga y Ron como su hermano, no le ocultarían nada y Ginny... ella solo estaba algo celosa.

- Quizás tengas razón... debe ser por el exceso de trabajo que empiezo a ver cosas que no existen... – dijo algo más relajado – disculpa, deberías estar descansando y yo te traigo mis paranoias... – dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- Harry...– lo detuvo el pelirrojo - ¿Lo que te mueve a saber más sobre Hermione es simple preocupación de amigo o hay algo más?

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

- No vine a hablar contigo Geco... – lo cortó la mujer girándose rápidamente – traigo un mensaje para tu señor... – y acto seguido se quitó la capucha iluminando su perfilado rostro con la creciente luna, y a sus cabellos ondulados mecerse libremente con la suave brisa.

El hombre rió estruendosamente dejando verse por primera vez. Tenía la piel blanquísima, como si nunca hubiera conocido el sol, sus ojos eran casi tan oscuros como la noche, al igual que sus cabellos lacios, que caían libremente sobre sus hombros, y sus finos labios que resaltaban su enigmática belleza.

- Extraño mensajero eligió tu señor... – dijo relamiéndose los labios – es una pena que haya decidido sacrificar a tan hermoso ejemplar – y a continuación una docena de hombres la rodearon – pero no te preocupes... si no pones resistencia me encargaré de que casi no te duela... – rió con malicia, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, su rostro se transformó en un hocico muy parecido al de un murciélago, dejando ver sus afilados colmillos que brillaban bajo la luz casi espectral del bosque.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Ni siquiera había podido contestar la pregunta de Ron. Al contrario, había preferido bajar la cabeza y hacer oídos sordos a su amigo. Es que ¿Cómo contestarle algo que hasta para él era toda una incógnita? Merlín sabía todo lo que había significado la partida para él de Hermione. ¿Pero quién sabía lo que estaba significando su regreso? No estaba en sus planes volver a verla, al menos no por mucho tiempo, y de golpe, así como había salido de su vida regresaba.

Dijo la contraseña de la Sala Común de los Profesores y se alegró de no encontrarse a nadie levantado a esas horas, aunque era de esperarse ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría despierto a las 3 de la madrugada? No había duda, él, solo él y sus estúpidas preguntas sin resolver.

Aún quedaban algunas brasas encendidas en la chimenea por lo que decidió quedarse un tiempo más allí, a ver si así sus ideas se aclaraban.

Ya no era un adolescente lleno de inexperiencias, ni mucho menos, y sin embargo cada vez que estaba con ella se sentía igual de nervioso que cuando tenía 17 años y le pedía una cita a Ginny. Sonrío con desgana... era verdad, siempre había sido tímido con las mujeres, sin embargo solo había sido con Hermione con quien no se ponía tenso a la hora de hablar, con quien no temía quedar en ridículo.

Es que era como su hermana, más bien diría una extensión de su persona, y había estado tan seguro de eso, que por eso quizás la había descuidado. Creyó que no era necesario demostrarle lo importante que era para él, que era evidente... pero al parecer, no había sido tan así.

Y ahora se presentaba como una mujer completamente distinta a como él la recordaba. Y aunque a veces al mirarla a los ojos descubría a la niña que había sido, ya no estaba tan seguro de poder reconocer a su mejor amiga en aquella mujer extraña que estaba invadiendo su vida.

Se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa con aire abatido. Si no había sido capaz de comprender los motivos por los que se había ido ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de comprender los motivos por los que había regresado?

Y sus problemas no terminaban ahí, Ron estaba en el hospital, y aunque pronto saldría, aún le faltaba averiguar las causas de dicho ataque; Ginny que se estaba comportando muy extraña y ese tal William que cada vez le caía peor. Tenía varias preguntas en su cabeza, y solo un nombre parecía ser la respuesta correcta, por eso sin dudarlo se levanto de un salto y se dirigió a la habitación de ella. Solo Hermione podría aclarar sus dudas.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Imbécil. Debía haber supuesto que solo se trataba de una trampa. Pero en fin, ya estaba allí, al menos debía ver la forma de sacar algún beneficio.

Geco la miraba expectante, alerta a cualquier movimiento para dar la orden de atacar. Ella en cambio, parecía demasiado tranquila para estar rodeada por cinco vampiros sedientos. Lo miro directamente a los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente, no quería admitirlo, pero ya extrañaba algo de acción.

Con un rápido movimiento se despojó de su capa mostrando su esbelta figura vestida por una túnica mucho más ceñida de color rojo sangre.

- Definitivamente ese color te hace ver increíblemente apetitosa Hedda... – dijo Geco al mismo tiempo que daba la orden de atacarla.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Llamó tres veces a la puerta, pero nadie le respondía, quizás ya estaba dormida, aunque nada perdería con comprobarlo. Ginny se quedaba esa noche a cuidar a Ron, por lo que se suponía que debía estar sola.

Abrió la puerta lentamente esperando hacer el menor ruido posible.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, solo la ventana entreabierta dejaba a la luna filtrarse lánguidamente sobre la cama ahora vacía de Hermione. Dio un par de pasos en dirección a la ventana, pero un ruido metálico hizo que se detuviera. Con un movimiento de varita encendió las luces y se dirigió hacia donde había provenido el sonido, viendo como el anillo de la amistad que le había regalado a Hermione giraba en el suelo, sólo que esta vez las tres alianzas ya no estaban unidas.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Sintió un par de uñas desgarrar su espalda y sin embargo no emitió sonido alguno de dolor, al contrario se concentró en dejar inconsciente de un golpe a uno de sus contrincantes.

Aquella raza era demasiado fuerte, y los hechizos apenas si los afectaban. Alcanzó a petrificar al que parecía más joven de los cinco justo en el momento en que sentía un fuerte jalón proveniente de su pierna. No quería mirar, sabía lo que seguía a continuación, y esta vez no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor al sentir unos filosos colmillos desgarrando su piel con tal ferocidad que creyó que perdería el conocimiento de un momento a otro.

Eran demasiados y lo sabía, más jóvenes que ella la mayoría, y aunque inexpertos, la superaban en fuerza. Invocó un trozó de madera y se lo incrustó en el pecho del espectro que seguía adherido a su pierna izquierda, produciendo que se desintegrase al instante entre en una nube de polvo y gas con desagradable olor a sulfuro. Pero al mismo tiempo que marcaba una cruz de fuego en la frente de uno de esos espantosos monstruos, otro de ellos la sujeto por la espalda inmovilizándola, y aunque pudo zafarse clavándole una estaca en su pierna, ya no le quedaban demasiadas energías. Esa tarde Malfoy se había asegurado de agotarla, absorbiendo sus fuerzas, y los resultados comenzaban a ser visibles. Por eso cuando Geco logró inmovilizarla por segunda vez, éste no dudó ni un instante en saborear su cuello. Y el grito de Hermione retumbó entre los árboles, a medida que su propia sangre se confundía con los colores de su túnica y sentía que con cada succión del hocico de esa bestia, un frío hasta ahora desconocido se apoderaba de ella, quitándole poco a poco el oxígeno; mientras todo parecía tornarse más oscuro de lo normal.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Ron completamente empapado en sudor despertando a su hermana que dormía en el sofá que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede Ron¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupada su hermana aún despertándose.

- Hermione... esta en peligro... debes buscar a Harry y decírselo Ginny...

- Tranquilo hermanito... solo fue una pesadilla... producto de los medicamentos, descansa, ya verás que mañana podrás hablar con Harry... y con Hermione – le respondió algo fastidiada ante la mención de la castaña.

- Pero Ginny, tú no entiendes, Hermione... – intentó en vano explicarle a su hermana...

- Hermione nada... ¿es que acaso ni siquiera vas a poder dormir tranquilo por su causa? – preguntó fastidiada obligando a su hermano que se volviera a acostar, y extrañamente el pelirrojo quedó sumido en un profundo sueño al instante.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, cayendo en los brazos del vampiro que seguía sujetándola con fuerza. Era el fin y lo sabía. Geco la miro fijamente a los ojos saboreando la sangre que ahora goteaba de sus labios.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías en mis brazos pequeña... – le susurro al oído. No quería darse por vencida, y sin embargo ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse por si misma, había perdido demasiada sangre, y le estaba costando mantenerse despierta – adiós Hedda... – terminó Geco lamiéndole el cuello.

Hermione cerró los ojos sabiendo que lo último que vería sería esa mirada fría y oscura del vampiro que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, sin siquiera haber llegado a conocer a su hijo o hija. Sin poder abrazarlo al menos una vez y decirle lo mucho que le había hecho falta todo ese tiempo.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, pero ya veía todo muy borroso como para distinguir las figuras con claridad, por lo que solo alcanzó a ver una sombra negra volar sobre ella y escuchó algunos murmullos lejanos, junto con una voz que le resulto lejanamente familiar.

Pero unos ojos azules interrumpieron su pensamiento. Por fin se iba a reencontrar con él... y el tiempo de dolor llegaría a su fin

Pero unos ojos verdes interrumpieron su pensamiento. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero deseaba verlo al menos una última vez. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió que la presión de su cuello disminuía. Tenía la sensación de que necesitaba decirle muchas cosas, no sólo sobre su pasado, pero no sabía muy bien cuales... solo que no quería morir ahora, sabiendo que su hijo estaba vivo y la necesitaba, sabiendo que ya no estaba sola, y que Harry era más importante para ella de lo que creía.

Eso fue lo último que cruzó por su mente antes de perder el conocimiento, mientras Geco se sentaba sobre Hermione y empuñaba una daga con fuerza, dispuesto a terminar con su trabajo.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Harry se inclinó y tomó cada una de las alianzas que habían formado el anillo. Era imposible, el mismo vendedor de la tienda le había asegurado que el hechizo de ese anillo era imposible de romper a menos que una de las partes...

El ojiverde se incorporó de inmediato, una extraña sensación de angustia invadía ahora su pecho... pero era imposible, Ron ya estaba fuera de peligro, y seguramente Ginny lo estaba cuidando muy bien en ese momento... ¿Pero y Hermione¿Dónde estaba ella en ese momento¿Acaso era posible que Hermione estuviera corriendo peligro?

Recordó las palabras del anciano que le había vendido el anillo : _"los lazos de la verdadera amistad solo pueden ser quebrados por la muerte"_ y una fuerte puntada en su pecho hizo que cayera de rodillas.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Sintió una fuerte oleada de calor recorrer su cuerpo y con mucho esfuerzo logró abrir sus ojos. Seguía en el mismo lugar de antes, solo que esta vez no había rastros de Geco ni de sus compañeros. En cambio se encontró con un joven de ojos marrones intensos que la observaba con preocupación.

- Amadeo... – logró pronunciar ella al reconocerlo, y produciendo un suspiro de alivio en el muchacho.

- ¡Merlín¡Qué susto nos ha dado! – le respondió sin ocultar su alegría - ¡Alejo¡Avísale que ya recupero el conocimiento! – le gritó a su hermano que al parecer estaba unos metros más allá fuera del campo de visión de Hermione.

La castaña intentó hablar, pero Amadeo la detuvo indicándole que mejor era guardar silencio y la hizo beber una poción roja que sabia extrañamente agria.

- Es la única cura... – le explicó Máximo apareciendo de golpe reemplazando a Amadeo que comprendió que debía retirarse – es sangre mágica, para que compenses toda la que perdiste.

Hermione lo miro suspicaz. "Por supuesto" pensó "Magia negra", la vida era demasiado valiosa como para confiársela al destino, aún recordaba esas palabras de boca del rubio el día que le dio a conocer su existencia.

Si Ginny supiera de su existencia estaría feliz de poder salvar a muchas más vidas... pero no estaba segura de que precio estarían dispuestos a pagar a cambio. Recordó como se realizaba la milagrosa poción y decidió no pensar en ello, por el momento no necesitaba más remordimientos en su conciencia.

- ¿Cómo... me encontraron? – preguntó sintiendo como comenzaba a recuperar lentamente sus fuerzas.

- Eso no es lo importante ahora ¿me quieres decir en que estabas pensando al venir sola aquí? – le pregunto visiblemente enfadado.

- Solo era una... misión más – contestó retomando su aire altivo.

- Pensé que ya te habías retirado...

- Pensaste mal...

- Es por tu hijo ¿no¿Te está amenazando?

- Agradezco tu preocupación, y que hayas llegado justo a tiempo... pero las cosas no cambiaron. Hasta que no aclares las cosas con Ginny... no veo motivo para que hablemos – dijo intentando ponerse de pie, pero un ligero mareo la detuvo.

- Hedda... perdón Hermione, Ginny es muy importante para mí, y no quisiera perderla – replicó el moreno sujetándola a tiempo para que no cayera.

- Entonces no la lastimes... ella en verdad te ama.

- Lo sé...

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó sorpresivamente la castaña terminando de beber la poción y observando como sus heridas comenzaban a cerrarse, dejando apenas una leve marca rojiza.

- ¿Yo qué? – respondió Máximo sin entender y dejando que ella se liberara de sus brazos para sentarse nuevamente.

- ¿Tú la amas? – pregunto esperanzada. Al menos aún existía la posibilidad de que su amiga fuera feliz.

- La quiero muchísimo... – fue lo único que le respondió Máximo bajando la mirada y yendo junto a Amadeo.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil en la misma posición. Sólo esperaba que su amiga no siguiera sufriendo por su culpa, pero al paso en que iban, sólo le daba más motivos a Ginny para odiarla.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Levantó la vista y se encontró con un joven idéntico a Amadeo, sólo que el color de sus ojos eran verdes, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, para evitar que todo comenzara a girar nuevamente a su alrededor.

No reconocería ante nadie el dolor infernal que estaba experimentando al sentir su carne cerrarse y su sangre volver a fluir por su cuerpo, sería un signo de debilidad... y no podía permitírselo.

- Sí – contestó firmemente, pero antes de que el muchacho se fuera nuevamente recordó algo – Alejo... ¿Cómo hicieron ustedes tres para pelear contra ellos y no salir lastimados?

- Nosotros no peleamos con nadie... cuando vinimos la encontramos tendida en el suelo inconsciente, pero completamente sola... – le explicó el joven – quizás su plan era dejarla morir desangrada...

- No... eso no tiene lógica. Geco jamás dejaría pasar una oportunidad así. Estoy segura que si hubiera sido por él, se habría quedado hasta asegurarse de que realmente estubiera muerta... pero si es así ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de idea?

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

- ¿Señorita Granger?... ¿Señorita Granger¿Esta ahí? – insistió por tercera vez McGonagall.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado al encontrarse aún en el suelo, y se incorporó justo a tiempo para observar como la directora tiraba un sobre por debajo de la puerta.

"_Srta. Hermione Jane Granger_

_URGENTE"_

¿Urgente? Lo dudó unos segundos, no era correcto leer correspondencia ajena, pero quizás ese sobre le ayudaría a comprender un poco más a su amiga y a saber el por qué de la angustia que ahora lo invadía.

'**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o' GD 'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

Hermione abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y lo primero con que se encontró fue con una silueta masculina reclinada en la ventana. Suspiró con cansancio pasándose una mano sobre su abundante cabellera antes de decidirse a entrar, al parecer él todavía no advertía su presencia.

- No deberías estar aquí – dijo ella a modo de saludo sobresaltándolo.

Estaba agotada y aún sentía un extraño cosquilleo en donde había sido luciendo una leve mancha rojiza en su piel. Tenía hablar con Malfoy lo antes posible... Si quería eliminarla, debería hacerlo él mismo, pero no antes de averiguar a donde tenía a su hijo, y que había pasado esa noche en el bosque.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? Estaba preocupado, ha habido nuevos ataques y creí que...

- ¿Y creíste qué Harry? – lo interrumpió fastidiada - ¿Qué me podía pasar algo? Pues no, ya ves que sigo viva... por lo que no veo la causa para que sigas en mi cuarto.

- ¡Te desapareces toda la tarde... no le avisas a nadie a donde vas... te peleas con Ginny, y no soy dueño de preocuparme por ti!

Aquellas palabras le resultaron extrañamente conocidas. Ya había pasado por eso, sólo que era ella quien hacia los reclamos.

FLASH BLACK

Caminaba nerviosa por la habitación. Cada cinco minutos corroboraba la hora y miraba esperanzada hacia la puerta, pero nada sucedía. Ya se había ido a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y salir ella misma a buscarlo, aunque no supiera adónde, cuando el ruido de la puerta la alertó.

Corrió hacia allí, y un hombre de aspecto cansado la saludo con una leve sonrisa.

- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas Alex?! – estalló ella furiosa apenas lo vio, aunque en el fondo sentía un gran alivio de saber que estaba bien.

- Mi vida... estoy muy cansado mañana hablamos ¿te parece? – le respondió él dejando su sobretodo sobre una silla.

- ¿Mañana? Pues me explicarás todo ahora mismo si no quieres que en este mismo instante haga las maletas y me vaya de aquí... – le advirtió ella, empezaba a sospechar que había otra mujer en su vida. No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Él se detuvo de inmediato al oír sus palabras, y la miró tan intensamente que ella no pudo evitar sentir una leve descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, pero aún así se mantuvo firme frente a él.

- No te vayas... – dijo acercándose lentamente a ella y rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos termino susurrándole al oído – No me quites el único motivo que me queda para seguir viviendo...

Y fue en ese momento que comprendió que jamás se iría, que no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre estaría a su lado.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

- En lo que a mí respecta tu no eres dueño de nada... y no tengo por que darte explicaciones – le respondió fijándose en el sobre que estaba sobre su mesa de luz e ignorando totalmente esos recuerdos que comenzaban a pasar fugaz por su mente.

- ¡Eres mi mejor amiga Hermione! – le respondió acercándose a ella como si eso lo aclarara todo.

- ¿Estas seguro que soy tu amiga? Creo que más te convendría hacerte amigo de Ginny – le respondió escondiendo inúltimente el sobre entre sus ropas, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para él.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Que no te convengo! Y que si te quedas mas tiempo cerca de mí podrías salir lastimado... – suspiró mirando a su alrededor y agregó con una sonrisa triste– ni siquiera se que hago aquí.

Se arrepentía de haber vuelto, de haber pretendido comenzar de nuevo sabiendo que tenía demasiadas deudas que saldar. Ya no era un adolescente, no podía jugar con los sentimientos ni de ella ni de sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo que haces aquí? Estas con nosotros... tus amigos.

Egoísta. Toda su vida lo había sido, y ahora sólo lo estaba demostrando una vez más. No había pensado ni un segundo en ellos cuando decidió regresar, sólo en intentar mejorar su vida y recuperar lo que una vez había perdido.

Por lo que sin decir nada sacó un par de cosas de su armario y las guardó en su mochila decidida a enmendar su error; pero Harry le arrebató el bolso de inmediato.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me voy... dame eso Harry, es lo mejor...

- NO voy a dejar que te vayas... no te voy a perder otra vez – le dijo mientras arrojaba el bolso lejos – lo importante es que volviste, y sea lo que sea yo te voy a ayudar en todo...

- ¡No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo! – ella sabía que en cuanto él supiera la verdad la odiaría tanto o más que Ginny, y no sabía si estaba preparada para soportarlo.

Pero él parecía no escucharla, porque ignorando sus palabras le tomó firmemente el rostro con ambas manos, uniendo sus frentes, logrando que ella se callara de inmediato.

- Siempre confié en ti... y tú en mi... – le dijo en un susurro que la estremeció – el trío de oro ¿recuerdas?... dime que podría ser tan grave como para separarnos... – termino casi suplicándole.

Hermione cerró sus ojos ante esas palabras. No era capaz de enfrentarse a ese mar esmeralda, que ahora se agitaba tempestuoso y amenazaba con arrebatarle la poca cordura que el quedaba, por lo que aún sin mirarlo se apartó suavemente de él.

- No tienes que involucrarte... son mis problemas... – intentó pasar al lado del ojiverde para recoger el bolso, pero éste la tomo de la cintura por sorpresa.

- ¡Tus problemas son los míos!... porque... porque – y sin más la besó con ímpetu en los labios.

Apenas Hermione sintió sus labios, lo apartó de inmediato dándole una fuerte bofetada. No era correcto y lo sabía, por eso no había dudado un segundo en apartarse de él; aunque algo tarde, porque al sentir sus labios, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, a pesar de todo y de todos... pero principalmente a pesar de lo que ella se empeñaba en no sentir.

Y por eso, aún sabiendo que lo más probable era que se arrepintiera toda su vida, esta vez fue ella la que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo besó como si su vida se le fuera en ello, porque de alguna manera eso era lo que estaba haciendo, perdiendo su vida en los labios de su mejor amigo... o encontrándola.

Él tardo en reaccionar, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de la castaña, pero apenas tomó conciencia de que la tenía en sus brazos, no dudó en estrecharla aún con más fuerza hacia si, temiendo que ella se alejara nuevamente; pero no podía estar mas equivocado, Hermione no tenía ni la menor intención de separarse de él.

Necesitaba sentirlo, saber que no estaba sola... había hecho todo lo posible por evitar ese momento. Mas de una vez se había repetido que era imposible por miedo a repetir la historia... pero el tenerlo tan cerca nublaba cualquier pensamiento racional que en ella pudiera existir.

Las ágiles manos de él volaban por la cintura de la castaña, y el primer contacto con su piel, los hizo a ambos estremecer, mientras el ojiverde sentía que los botones de su camisa cedían ante las habilidosas manos de ella.

Harry aún no podía creer que por fin la tenía entre sus brazos... desde que se había ido no había dejado de reprocharse el porque la había dejado ir tan fácilmente... y aunque en un principio creía que era solo amistad, ahora que había regresado, había confirmado que su cariño iba mas allá.

Ella entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de él mientras el moreno se perdía entre sus bucles buscando explorar hasta le último rincón de su cuerpo, y poco a poco la fue guiando hasta un rincón de la habitación entre besos y caricias. La espalda de ella chocó con la rígida pared, y él aprovechó para acorralarla aún más.

El deseo, la pasión y el dolor crecían en su interior en igual medida. Deseo de calmar su propia angustia en el cuerpo del otro, y de mostrarle con pasión lo que por largo tiempo había permanecido en sus corazones dormido.

Ella descendió hasta su cuello entre besos y caricias, mientras él forcejeaba inútilmente con la camisa de ella, hasta que Hermione se compadeció y fue ella misma quién se la quito.

Harry la miraba extasiado, nunca había visto una mujer más hermosa y a la vez misteriosa en toda su vida, y como si fuera poco, no era cualquier mujer, era SU Hermione. Le besó los hombros juguetando con el bretel de su ropa interior mientras sentía como su camisa resbalaba para terminar en el piso junto a la ropa de ella.

Hermione se apartó sólo un poco para observarlos a los ojos, y un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella, al ver el amor reflejado en sus ojos. No quería lastimarlo, sabía que no le convenía, y aún así no podía resistir al encanto de sentir sus caricias, y lo besó esta vez con más ternura dejando escapar un suspiro. Tenía miedo de enamorarse, de sufrir de nuevo, y sin embargo sabía perfectamente que ya era tarde par dar marcha atrás a ese sentimiento que comenzaba a agitarse en su interior.

La espalda de él era ancha y fuerte, e invitaban a que las manos de Hermione se perdieran en ella, por lo que sin dudar cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, pero unos intensamente azules acudieron a su mente inmediatamente.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Harry aún con la respiración entrecortada al ver que ella se había quedado paralizada.

- Sí... es sólo que... – intentó seguir, pero las palabras de su boca se esfumaron al ver el hombro desnudo del ojiverde...

FLASH BLACK

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó el auror, lo que solo le dio tiempo a Alex a cubrir con su cuerpo el de Hermione, de tal forma que solo él sufriera el impacto del hechizo.

- ¡Alex! – Hermione había vuelto en sí al sentir el hechizo impactando en el cuerpo del ojiazul.

El joven había caído al suelo aún con ella en brazos. Hermione como pudo se incorporó... ya no sentía el cansancio... en realidad ya no sentía nada...

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Hermione lo observó por unos segundos con lágrimas en sus ojos. No podía ser cierto... simplemente era imposible.

- Herm... – intentó acercarse el ojiverde al ver el estado de ella, pero Hermione retrocedió instintivamente... – sólo es una cicatriz de trabajo... – intentó explicarle confundido.

FLASH BLACK

Un inmenso vacío llenó su pecho, lo único que la había mantenido con vida se estaba esfumando entre sus dedos. Pero un sonido proveniente de su espalda le llamó la atención.

El auror que los había atacado aún seguía con la varita en alto, pero parecía confundido porque no atinaba a atacarla.

El vacío y el dolor dieron paso rápidamente al del odio y el rencor... quería que pagara por haberle arrebatado lo único que le importaba. Como pudo se puso de pie, aún estaba débil, pero eso no le impidió atacar al auror.

Una luz roja salio de las manos de ella y fue directo al pecho del auror, pero éste fue mas rápido y logro esquivarlo, aunque le impactó en el hombro, que ahora sangraba y una herida en forma de cruz se podía ver perfectamente.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

- Tú ...no... ¡por Merlín¡NO!... – sollozó Hermione aun contemplando la herida en forma de cruz en el hombreo del ojiverde.

* * *

ESPERO QUE EL CAP LES HAYA GUSTADO!!! Y AHORA LES CONTESTO SUS HERMOSÍSIMOS REVIEWS!!!

**Rochelle Granger:** fuiste la primera y por ende debiste esperar más hasta leer esye cap!" espero que no te hayas olvidado de este fic!!!! mil gracias por tu bellísimo comentario y espero verte otra vez por aqui! ;)

**potter5:** respeto la opinión de cada uno de mis lectores, y si es lo que piensas esta muy bien... es más, eso significa que mi fic esta cumpliendo su objetivo, porque de alguna manera los conectan a ustedes como para que se preocupen en hacer conocer sus opiniones... siemore eres bienvenido... y espero que dejes otro review!

**Talita bonita:** hola!!!!!!! y sip, cada persona tiene una forma de reaccionar muy diferente... y si el cap anterior te pareció emocionante me inagino este... uno de mis favoritos he de reconocer humildemente... besotes y hasta la prox!

**PRINCESS: **me has hecho sonrojar!!! muchas gracias, pero aún tengo mucho que aprender... pero si, me encanta escribir, en especial canciones (nada que ver con los fics pero bueno..) y me pone muy contenta que te guste tanto el fic... espero verte seguido por aquí... y gracias por las feclicitaciones de mi cumple! ;)

**HermioneMoon: **las cosas no son tan fáciles... aún hay mucho que resolver... pero si te digo que Harry esta mucho más cerca de la verdad de lo que cree... y nadie dice que Harry la perdone así de fácil, pero Hermione tiene miedo, y es comprensible... ya veremos que pasa de aquí en adelante... hasta pronto!

**LUNA-NIS: **sintética y práctica. Igual será mi respuesta, simplemente muchas gracias!

**k-ta: **mas vale tarde que nunca... asi que muchas gracias por tu felicitación de cumpleaños! y no te preocupes... que Malfoy tiene ya su destino marcado en mis libros... jaja... espero que este cap te haya gustado... mil besos y espero ver tu comentario!

** Lilith Granger:** wow! me dejaste sin palabras... realmente mil gracias... y... me alegra muchísimo que disfrutes tanto del fic, es uno de mis objetivos principales... gracias por tu insistencia y por preocuparte por el fic... ;)

Con respecto a la forma de escribir, debo admitir que por eso me tardo algunas veces mucho en subir los caps, y mas en este fics... donde siento que todo debe ser muy especial, hasta el mínimo detalle en un futuro tiene su explicación. Con respecto al trato que hago del amor, lo tomaré como un doble cumplido (humildemente) ya que digamos, que a mi edad la mayoría de los chicos que conozcon aún describen como tu bien dijiste un amor, muy soñador, incluso gente mucho mayor que yo lo hace, y no es que este mal, solo que siento que el amor va masd allá... no es solo entrega y ver todo color de rosa... no siempre las cosas salen bien y es ahí donde me gusta infagar para escribir. Es verdad que en este fic las cosas entre Harry y Hermione se estan dando muy despacio, pero es que su entorno es demasiado complicado y antes deben aprender ellos mismos de sus errores. La escena que leíste entre Hermione y Harry del final no fue nada tomado a la ligera, como te habrás dado cuenta, Hermione aún no saca de su corazón a Alex... y por eso el sentimiento de culpa cuando ve amor en los ojos de Harry, y sin embargo, necesita creer que todo puede cambiar. Lo sucedido en el bosque también la llevo a ese extremo... de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos como hace mucho no lo hacía y sin embargo en el futuro, lo que paso esa noche solo complocará más las cosas.

Pero ya no te adelanto más... y para tu agrado en el prox cap conocerás al hijo/a de Hermione... espero ver tu review de nuevo! mil gracias por todas las cosas bonitas... que relamente animan a uno a seguir escribiendo!

AHORA SI ME DESPIDO SIN ANTES PEDIRLES ME DEJEN UN REVIEW!!!

SOLO DEBEN PRESIONAR GO!

BESOTES

GRY


End file.
